


Falling In Love

by beeswaxing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: After his contract with boy group X-Nine ends and then subsequently dabbling in a few dramas that have yet to see the light of day, Xiao Zhan is unexpectedly scouted to star in a new reality program with a name that gives him a flicker of concern. In between projects, Wang Yibo is restless with nothing presented to him recently looking interesting enough to commit to and he spends most of his days on the race track. When Wang Han suggests that he join a reality television show that deals with a subject about as far from his mind as humanly possible, his first thought was that the man he views as his “work father” had gone a little crazy. However, the very first day of the shoot sets him down a path that will change the rest of his life.A BJYX (canonish) AU aka the C-Ent version of a mix of We Got Married and Hello Baby :D
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 121
Kudos: 602
Collections: BJYX Secret Santa





	1. endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modorenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modorenai/gifts).



> I went with your general fluff prompt with some Easter eggs and I really hope you like this, Santa Baby. This is set in August 2017 onwards and this AU is celebrity dating friendly. If any of the ‘canon’ details don’t match, please just squint since this is kinda fairytale-esque to counter all the angst that 2020 was. I commissioned the art in Chapter 1 because I prolly had a feeling I wouldn’t be able to finish this on time and didn’t want to leave you with nothing. Artwork is done by pekebella on AO3. You can find her on @sara_g_o on Twitter and on @bemymusebaebae on Tumblr.


	2. compatibility

=====

**_Love at first sight always leaves a mark on the heart._ **

**_Trust your instincts. Intuition does not lie._ **

**_The heart sees further than the head._ **

=====

“Falling in love?” Yibo looks up from the outline of the reality program and looks over his shoulder at Wang Han. “Really, Han-ge?” His mouth twists wryly, shaking his head before returning his eyes back to the packet of documents in his lap. The name of the show had made his eyes feel a little warm and he blinks rapidly to stop the heat from proceeding any further. He misses his other members but they are collateral damage in a political war and he knows nothing they do or say will be able to change anything. 

The older man chuckles, squeezing Yibo’s shoulder briefly as he walks past him to the empty arm chair adjacent to the couch Yibo is sitting on.

“They are using your song in the opening and closing credits and if you agree, Wenhan and Yixuan will be invited to perform with you and it will be aired in the first episode.”

Yibo brightens significantly at that for a few seconds before dimming once again as he remembers the premise of the reality show. “They don’t actually expect me to fall in love, do they? Like this isn’t a dating program? We were made to watch some episodes from We Got Married while we were in Korea and it honestly felt a little contrived in parts,” he scrunches his face in distaste at the memory. “Although we never did watch Hello Baby since that was way before our time.

The older man shrugs. “Your interactions are not scripted though the challenges and some of the situations are.” His smile widens slightly as he leans forward to look at the frowning younger man. “It’s just a title and if you fall in love, is that so bad? I suppose it’s a step further than South Korea’s We Got Married because after the honeymoon period and living together for a bit, you guys may get kids. Plus, you will be living together properly and not just for show. I remember watching WGM and wondering the girl kept going _home_ at the end of the day when she had a home with her husband.”

Yibo is only half listening as his eyes run down the page he is reading. “So it’s like acting?”

Wang Han shakes his head. “Not really. It’s reality television so the expectation is for you to react as honestly as possible to the situations they put you in,” Wang Han pauses, gazing at the twenty year old staring at him in growing horror. “It’ll be okay, Yibo. If you feel more comfortable acting in parts of it, you’re more than welcome to.”

Yibo wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “You know I react too honestly. All of you are always having to explain what I mean sometimes since I cannot seem to express it properly. And you think I’ll be okay on a show like this?”

“The producers are good friends of mine,” Wang Han replies reassuringly. “They will not make you look bad. I wouldn’t have suggested you do this if that was even a possibility. I think it’ll do you good interacting with people closer to your own age.”

His smile is back to being wry. “Children are closer to my age?”

“Well, Da Laoshi does call you Yibao,” the man grin affectionately. “You’re just lucky he resists from calling you Yibaobao like he actually wants.”

Yibo grunts, his cheeks pinking slightly as he turns his attention back to the sheaf of papers. He peruses the contents of the packet quietly, occasionally leaning over to ask Wang Han about a word or two he doesn’t quite recognise as he reads on.

They remain in companionable silence for awhile, Yibo with his documents and Wang Han with his book, until Yibo hits the form he needs to fill out and his nose wrinkles again, his sigh could probably knock over Qian Feng were he in the room.

“Wow!” He exclaims with mock excitement. “Why do they need so many details?” He shuffles through the very long questionnaire, getting increasingly concerned.

“You will be living with this person for at least the next six months depending on your schedules,” Wang Han points out with a chuckle. “Don’t you want to be matched with someone you can actually live with? Not to mention you’ll have all sorts of challenges thrown at you for the viewing pleasure of the general public so you would need someone comparable to your natural competitiveness, otherwise the relationship would probably be doomed from the start.”

Yibo slumps down lower in the couch, grumbling to himself as he flips through the extensive form. After reading the third page, he drops the document back into his lap and cards his hand through his hair, staring helplessly at a fond-looking Wang Han whose eyes hold a twinkling secret. “Half of these things I’ve never even thought about. Doesn’t that mean that I’m down for anything?”

“Who’s down for anything?” Da Zhangwei asks breezily as he strolls in followed closely by Qian Feng who is fiddling with his phone.

“Yibo is joining Peng Fei’s new program.”

“Falling In Love?” Da Zhangwei asks and when Wang Han nods, he cackles, clapping his hands gleefully when Yibo groans and covers his face with the questionnaire. 

“Considering,” he corrects rather unsuccessfully if the laughter from his brothers are anything to go by. “Han-ge, I’m _considering_ joining it.” He feels the couch dip next to him and he knows it is Qian Feng. He leans immediately against the man’s warmth and continues to grumble, waving the form in front of the older host. “Here, look at this. The questions are ridiculous.”

Da Zhangwei perches himself on the arm rest on Yibo’s other side and the two older men peruse the form Yibo had been lamenting over, adding their comments every now and again.

“Which side of the bed do you prefer?” Qian Feng snorts. “If you sleep alone, how are you supposed to know this?” He turns quite seriously to the steadily blushing Wang Yibo. “Do you actually have a preference?” 

Yibo shakes his head and it takes a lot for him not to hide behind the rest of the documents still in his lap. He trusts Wang Han especially when it comes to matters relating to the entertainment industry for he has navigated it the longest amongst all of them. However, he cannot help but wonder if the man has lost his mind this time. While dating is considered acceptable now and it isn’t actually uncommon to have co-stars date during and after a drama, meeting on what is essentially a married at first sight type of trashy reality show grinds him the wrong way somehow. It’s practically an arranged marriage on a very public scale.

“What do you do in your free time?” Da Zhangwei looks up from the paper. “How honest do you have to be in these things? Off the top of my head, I really don’t know anyone else who would say racing bikes and building LEGO.”

“They don’t need to have the exact same hobbies,” Wang Han points out, eyeing an increasingly wild-eyed Yibo. “If you want someone identical you might as well date yourself.”

“Ha! So it is a dating show?” Qian Feng asks, waving the questionnaire. “Are you trying to matchmake our little brother?”

Wang Han rolls his eyes. “I’m just asking him to be open-minded about taking part in a show like this. It’s government sanctioned because of the alarming rise of people putting relationships and marriage on the back of their priority list. The hope is that having some recognisable people from the entertainment industry try their hand at making a relationship work might help. They are genuinely looking for people who can and will actually get along. They are not setting anyone up for failure here for the sake of ratings, scandals or sensational headlines. Far from it in fact. Yibo is the only one left actually due to a last minute inclusion that skewed their numbers. Everyone else they have approached has already agreed.”

“How many in total?”

“Ten participants in total.” As if remembering something, Wang Han leans forward and pats Yibo’s knee. “Actually, you might have an out. The show originally had only eight but A-Fei found a ninth that had become available that he really, really, really wanted on the show and he is determined to find a match for the person. I thought of you when I found out who it was and A-Fei agreed to consider it although he does think you might be too young.”

“Who is it?” Yibo sits up with interest, bristling inwardly at being labelled too young but in this instance, it isn’t actually uncalled for since he himself had thought the same.

Wang Han chuckles and leans back in his arm chair. “I can’t tell you, but you’ve met the person here before.” He eyes the handsome young man with a warm smile. “The show is interested in portraying harmony and not conflict so they are doing their very best to match the people that have signed on and make sure they are as compatible as possible. They mostly all already know each other but at mostly on an acquaintance level. They searched for over six months so rest assured they are not entering into this lightly. I cannot tell you who the person is since I have no guarantee that you will be a match but you can trust that I always have your best interests at heart.” He nods towards the questionnaire still in Qian Feng’s hand. “However, you still have to pass the final hurdle. I believe the two of you would work well together but the show’s two producers have to be happy you will match too so do try and be as honest as possible. If they do not feel like you two would fit, they will continue the search until they find the right match for this person.” 

“Han-ge, who is it?” Yibo’s voice borders on whiny.

The man simply smiles primly with a twinkle in his eye. “Trust me.”

“Is it Xiao Zhan?” Da Zhangwei blurts out suddenly, eyeballing the older man with narrowed eyes.

“Hey! I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore?” Yibo asks, flushing so badly he can feel the heat in his cheeks. So maybe he asked for the guy’s WeChat and then chickened out of messaging him because, well, what do you say when it’s three months later? _Oh remember me from TTXS back in March…_ Yeah, no. He doesn’t think he can deal with a _who is this, how did you get my details?_ response and then getting subsequently blocked.

Wang Han shrugs noncommittally. “You can throw up all the names of the guests he’s taken a liking to since he joined and I still won’t tell you who it is.”

“Xiao Zhan it is then,” Qian Feng nods firmly as if it is a done deal, sending Wang Han a sidelong glance. He drops the questionnaire back into Yibo’s lap and throws his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and squeezes him heartily till the twenty year old squeaks in protest yet does not make a move to get out of the hold. If anything, Yibo settles into it.

Yibo is feeling the first flutters of hope in his heart as he gazes suspiciously at Wang Han’s bright eyes. The man is truly pleased about something. 

He considers the TTXS brothers his family and after looking at Wang Han’s warm smile and twinkling eyes of someone with a good secret, the steady supportive presence of Qian Feng by his side and Da Laoshi’s helpful offering of a pen with a bright encouraging smile coupled with a firm nod like he knows what Yibo is thinking and he agrees with whatever he has left unvoiced. He takes a deep fortifying breath and lets it out slowly and with it, both his internal and external doubts about participating in the show gradually flow out and his body relaxes. 

Stacking the papers properly on his lap, he places the form right at the top and and starts filling it out while his brothers watch and offer assistance when he gets stuck.

“Female, male or both?” Yibo laughs at the very first question. “They really go right into it, huh?” 

“Are you going to write both?” 

Yibo shakes his head and looks up at Da Zhangwei still perched on the arm rest next to him. “It won’t be fair on the girl if they give me one. Han-ge said they want to portray harmony and compatability. Can you imagine me with a girl?” He shakes his head again, chuckling as he imagines it. “It would be a terrible mess. I mean I like girls enough I guess and could probably handle dating or pretending to date one but I definitely don’t think I can deal with living with a girl.” He scrunches his face. “Especially if they’re my age. Can you imagine?”

Qian Feng shudders melodramatically. “It would be the quickest exit of any person on a show like this.”

Da Zhangwei reaches over Yibo’s head and smacks Qian Feng soundly on the shoulder, making everyone laugh. 

The four brothers laugh together, teasing the youngest and helping him as he continues with the questionnaire. Da Zhangwei keeps looking at Wang Han musingly several times over the next hour for he caught the pleased smile when Yibo had ticked _male_ on that very first question. In truth, the only guest even worth mentioning that their baby brother had taken a real shine to in the past year had been by far and away, the main singer and very much visual of X-Nine. Xiao Zhan is also the only person male or female Yibo had ever asked for his WeChat details after a professional encounter. The fact that it fizzled before it even got off the ground is neither here nor there. They are all aware that while Yibo is confident in his physical abilities, he gets shy and tongue tied when speaking, sometimes even stuttering when put on the spot, making him a little self-conscious and it only gets worse until he clams up completely. On TTXS, the three of them can step in and rescue him but on a show like this on his own, they can only hope that he is matched with someone he has genuine chemistry with or at least someone understanding enough to be able to help him in these uncomfortable spots.

Thinking further on it, Da Zhangwei places a gentle hand to Yibo’s shoulder. “You should be honest about your nervousness around speaking. Hopefully you’ll get paired with someone who is confident in carrying on a conversation and filling in the gaps if necessary. Maybe they can even help you.”

Yibo tilts his head up to look at Da Zhangwei with a considering expression before nodding in agreement and writing as instructed. For some reason, he feels lighter with each question being done. He is honest, practically to a fault. If he can find someone who accepts him, awkward conversationalist, hyperactive physically and all round just leaning a little into the side of strange yet at the same time is not intimidated by his face, then who knows…

“Pets?” Qian Feng hums as he examines the next question. “Would people actually bring their pets to this program?”

“You can’t leave a pet for months,” Yibo points out reasonably as he ticks the box that says he is okay with pets and adds in the comment section that he doesn’t mind helping to clean up either.

He misses the smile on Wang Han’s face though Da Zhangwei most assuredly does not.

All in all, he is actually starting to feel really good about this and it shows in his near constant bracket smile while his pen moves across the fifth and final page. The support he receives from his TTXS brothers cannot be underestimated for their encouragement has gone a long way in making him feel at ease.

=====

“Did you see what this kid wrote? About his weakness?”

“Not great at speaking? And his match wrote the opposite. That he is good at it. He used a funny term, what was it?” She pauses before chuckling. “Ah right, a _durable_ mouth,” she grins. “Well, they’re both honest and that’s not a bad thing.”

“His _potential_ match”, the man corrects his partner who scoffs immediately.

“Potential?” She digs out her phone and fiddles with it for a moment before finding what she is looking for and shoving it into his face. “What do you see?”

“Wang Yibo with a very bad drawing.”

“Anything stands out to you about his drawing?”

“It’s literally a circle, three dots and a slash. What would be so compelling about it?”

“Xiao Zhan has a mole in the exact spot.”

“That’s supposed to be a mole?” He questions incredulously, taking her phone and peering at the blurry photo. “Are you joking?”

She shrugs him off and starts fiddling with her phone again. “Now look at this.”

“Wait a minute…”

“You were saying?”

“Bring back that other photo.”

She does as instructed and watches in the amusement as the man flicks back and forth between the two photos.

“When was this?”

“A while ago.”

He stares at her incredulously. “Han-ge said they were never actually introduced properly.”

“I believe it.”

“What the fuck is this?”

“Fate.”

“He only just turned twenty. Fate or not that’s too young.”

“How old was I?”

He sighs. “You’ll never let me live that one down, huh?”

“What? I like your cradle-snatching ways,” she smirks, pushing him back against the couch and straddles his thighs. “So…match?”

He grips her thighs. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

She just hums. “Call it intuition.”

“I call it Yu Ting.”

=====

“Can I bring my cat? I can’t leave her alone at home and my parents have a month-long cruise coming up so I can’t leave her with them either. She’s really well-behaved,” Xiao Zhan nods earnestly, gazing hopefully at the gruff looking producer whom he has found to be closer to a giant teddy bear than his fierce exterior implies.

“That really depends on what happens on the first day. We have several accommodation options but none of the apartments allow pets. You’re the only one with a pet as far as I’m aware.” The man grunts at the end and waves the assistant producer over. “Find out what he needs for his cat.”

“Oh no, you don’t need to do anything!” Xiao Zhan assures immediately. “I can bring everything she needs and—” he stops talking when the producer actually growls at him. Eyes wide, he chews his bottom lip nervously as the man glares at him before turning to the smirking assistant again. 

“See to it,” he instructs before walking away.

Blinking after the large man, Xiao Zhan takes a step forward as if to go after him but the assistant producer places a hand on his arm, stopping him. She is a tiny woman, probably half the height and size of the producer but Xiao Zhan has seen her barking instructions like a drill sergeant. In all honesty, Xiao Zhan is more wary of her than the producer for she seems to have a consistently dangerous gleam in her eyes.

“Make a list of the things your cat needs and what you were thinking of bringing, including the brand names, and I’ll decide what’s fit for the show and what needs replacing.” She stares unwaveringly at him. “However, we are not going to purchase anything until after your accommodation is allocated. We only have two options of accommodation that allow pets so you best either hope you and your partner really hit it off or bring your ‘A’ game when it comes to bargaining.”

“Th-that’s fine. Thank you. I’m sorry for being an inconvenience,” Xiao Zhan bows lower than what is required and he stays in the same position for a few seconds longer than necessary as well. His mind is whirling, already resigned to having to find some cat hotel for his Jian Guo for the month his parents are away. Those things are so pricey even thinking about it is making him wince internally. 

The woman pats his arm with a rare smile. “Not an inconvenience. It is something we had already budgeted for when your questionnaire came in. I’m just surprised it took you this long to bring it up.”

“Ah,” Xiao Zhan rubs the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “I forgot about my parents’ cruise, otherwise they would have taken her.”

“It should be fine. I have faith in your partner.” She smirks slightly before gesturing towards the exit to the room. “Come on. We need to get you into hair and makeup for some before shots.” She checks over her clipboard before looking back up at him. “Any questions?”

“Not any you can answer really,” Xiao Zhan shakes his head, extremely curious about his partner but knowing he isn’t allowed to ask. “Oh wait, maybe one question. I thought we were doing promo shots. What are before shots?” 

She waves at him to follow along as she starts walking, just slightly ahead of him. Her legs may be short but she makes up for it in speed. “It’s just something we are considering. We are quite determined to match people with someone they may actually have chosen for themselves out in the so-called real world,” she sends him a sidelong glance before continuing. “So it would be interesting to see if there are any physical changes if you do fall in love. You will be living together for a good six months at least so presumably there would be something.”

“Ah,” he nods in understanding though really, he’s not quite sure it will be a thing for him. He’s not really banking on falling in love. The money was more than reasonable and he basically has a nice place to live in for a few months. The fact that he has to share his space with a stranger isn’t something he considers a problem. If he can live in a college dormitory and then more recently in a similar setting with eight men, he can deal with one person’s idiosyncrasies. If they get along, that’s definitely a bonus but love? He’s not even sure how that would be possible especially with cameras in their faces the whole time.

He follows her, lost in his own thoughts. The abrupt about-turn within the entertainment industry about a decade ago with regards to dating is like trying to steer an oil tanker out in the middle of a roiling ocean. You may want it to turn to the right but it will take awhile for it to actually make that turn and at any time, some rogue wave might hit you broadside and capsize you. Too many scandals later in China, Japan and South Korea had led the Chinese entertainment industry to take the first genuine steps towards normalising dating. Japan had been quick to follow suit but South Korea is still lagging on that front. Last Xiao Zhan heard, they had only recently imposed a law against agencies banning mobile phones and controlling their trainees’ basic rights. While it is a step in the right direction, outright dating is still awhile away for their neighbours who focus a lot on the way their idols are packaged and being single and providing an illusion of accessibility is part of that package.

There is a faint feeling of pride at the inroads his own country has made and if taking part in a show to portray that two individuals working in the entertainment industry can potentially form a genuine connection together despite the difficulties in maintaining a relationship due to their work, then he’s all for it. He knows most of the concern in particular is the loss of fans and commercial support but since he doesn’t actually have that much to begin with, he should be alright. He just hopes whoever he is paired with doesn’t have insane fans. 

Add the fact that his country has openly accepted the _love is love_ tagline and made the so-called ‘moral’ clauses in contracts potentially illegal based on discrimination was such a huge jump that three years later, people are still discussing it. There are parameters of course in which this is accepted with the primary one being that you are in a proper long-term relationship, but apart from that, any gendered relationship is considered normal.

Xiao Zhan is briefly regretful that he had not been brave enough to simply state male considering the fact that the one person he has been thinking about off and on in that context over the past few months has been male.

—

“This is really quite secretive isn’t it?”

The stylist smiles behind her mask as she considers his moles and whether to leave them alone. The man is fresh-faced and impossibly handsome already with clear skin with maybe only an odd zit or two along the jawline which will need minimal touch up. She speaks as she starts to find the right shade to contour his face a little more and bring out his jawline. “Well, you’re not supposed to know who you’re with. There’s some elaborate set-up for the first meeting which is probably going to take the better part of the morning to film.”

“Oh? Anything you can tell me?”

“Just that you will be wearing a voice distorter and your match is supposed to find you.”

“How?”

She makes a tsking sound. “I don’t know but you draw lots and depending on what you pick, you’ll either be the one wearing the distorter or the one doing the finding.”

Xiao Zhan hums. “I’m not good at games. I hope I get the distorter then.”

“Any idea who else is here?”

He shakes his head and smiles warmly into the sparkling eyes of his stylist. “No clue at all. Do you think I might know anyone?”

“At least one,” she answers cryptically and starts working on his mouth so he cannot ask anymore questions. 

By the time she is done, he has forgotten to follow up, distracted by the television playing a rerun of the previous week’s Day Day Up episode with the skit at Day Day Bar with a very handsome young waiter that he has been unable to stop thinking about though he has managed to forcibly reduce himself to only thinking about the much younger man in passing. Right now, he is definitely thinking about him in more than just a passing thought. Considering the current situation he has found himself in, all he can feel is the vaguest pangs of regret for something that never actually happened.

Or had a chance to happen as the case may be.

=====

“Wait, let me get this straight. If we agree, we are actually going to be married? For real? Like an honest to goodness registered marriage that is recognised by the authorities? Like joint bank account type marriage?”

Resisting the urge to snicker at the _straight_ , Yu Ting nods at the wide-eyed young man staring at her in the mirror as the stylist fusses with his hair.

“It’s optional and only if both parties agree after your first week of living together. You will have time to decide of course but everyone will be given the option as to how they want this relationship to run. We originally wanted to have everyone on the same footing but realise that forcing something to go slower or faster than it wants to be is contrary to the intention of portraying that healthy relationships are a possibility in this industry.”

“And everyone has agreed to this?” Yibo asks incredulously. His gaze drops to the piece of paper in his hand and he runs his eyes over it again, wondering if he is misreading. He genuinely thought it would be something like We Got Married where they playacted at being married, and not actually be putting their personal stamps to paper complete with a prenup that covers an annulment.

“Everyone agreed to consider it. We won’t know for sure until tomorrow when everyone returns the documents. We will only proceed if it is unanimous if that makes you feel better.” She smiles. “I’m not sure why you fixated on the marriage bit though because the options run from standard initial dating, exclusive dating, engaged, married and married with kids.”

“Married with kids,” Yibo echoes the end, his voice even more aghast. “Like, is there an option where you choose one thing and decide it’s too much and ask for a do-over?” He stares at the paper again. “And kids? Where are you getting kids from? Someone is just going to lend you their kids for a few months? Han-ge mentioned the kids and I remember reading it but the way it was conveyed was more of a _maybe_ than a definite yes you shall be responsible for mini humans,” he huffs at the end of his long spiel. He is feeling a little thrown if he’s being honest. 

“You can move forward, but you cannot move back.” She addresses the first part first before her countenance grows serious. “And as for the children, we partnered with an adoption agency and an orphanage. Many children are given up for adoption or abandoned and it is difficult, especially for older children to find a family. We have child psychologists on hand to keep an eye on the situation but we feel like this might be an opportunity for the public to get to know some of the orphans so-to-speak and given them a better chance of getting a home.”

“Oh,” Yibo’s voice is quiet and soft as he stares at the piece of paper again, his mind in turmoil. He wants to help the children but he’s barely out of his teens, how is he supposed to look after a child? Chewing on his bottom lip, he remembers the feelings he had as a thirteen year old in a foreign land and determined to chase his dreams no matter the cost. The cost was a family, separated for so long he is still struggling to recover the closeness an only child, a son even, should have towards his parents. They do not want for anything monetarily but he knows he can do better. Perhaps this is a chance to learn how to be better. Taking a deep breath to hide his confusing thoughts, he voices something he had thought of when he was first given the additional provisions. “Wouldn’t everyone pick initial dating to be safe?” Yibo queries, reading the fine print for each section before he frowns. “Wait, initial dating means we can date other people too? Like what’s the damn point then?”

She shrugs. “While all of you have signed agreements not to date outside the show, this change is recent so your contracts will be amended specifically if you do choose that option. We really are trying to be realistic about this.”

“I’m truly starting to feel like this is some crazy elaborate dating slash arranged marriage show.”

“It is,” she nods before narrowing her eyes slightly at his flabbergasted expression. His mouth is actually hanging open. “Wait, what did you think this was? The title of the show is _Falling In Love_.”

He shakes off his stupor. He knew. Sort of. He probably just did not think too much about it. “Am I the youngest?”

“Does it matter?”

“I just turned twenty so colour me curious, jiejie,” he scrunches his face cutely and blinks at her bashfully. Turns out she’s actually married to the PD and they came over to have dinner with his TTXS brothers the previous evening. Their relationship isn’t widely known and they prefer to keep it that way, similar to Da Zhangwei and his wife Liu Ying who also happens to be his agent. Yibo is definitely a lot more comfortable with married females since they expect nothing from him.

Yu Ting stares at him for a moment before looking up to meet the eyes of the slightly stupefied stylist. “You better watch out for this one. If we’re not careful, we’ll be promising him the world.” She laughs ruefully. “You are a menace,” she boops Yibo on the forehead with her clipboard lightly.

“Weapon of mass destruction,” the stylist agrees as Yibo crosses his arms. 

“No need to pout, _Yibao_ ,” she grins as his face twists in resignation at the nickname they had picked up the previous night. “You are definitely the baobao of the group. Now who should we have to look after you, huh?”

He straightens in his seat and glares playfully at her. “I can take care of myself. Question is, who do I have to look after, hmmm?”

Her eyes twinkle though her gaze is sharp and astute. “Well, I don’t actually doubt that all things considered. Once you’re done with the shoot and the short interview, we’ll take you to the venue where everyone else is being briefed before we start filming. You are in Team A so you will be searching for your partner.”

Knowing this already but huffing quietly nonetheless, Yibo cannot do more than agree as she makes some notes on her clipboard before walking out of the room. He flew from Changsha to Shanghai with the couple on the red-eye last night, only getting to his hotel at midnight with a make-up call at six. He marvels at how refreshed she looks and wonders if being married is the reason for it.

The stylist has a tiny smile playing about her lips as she applies the barest of lip gloss to his mouth. He waits until she is done before he speaks. “Were there earlier makeup calls?”

“They started at four for the females and the males started coming in from five. You’re the last one on my list this morning.”

He nods quietly, mind going back to the orphanage as the stylist finishes up. He is still lost in thought when his PA comes in with a cameraman hovering behind her, the camera pointing straight at Wang Yibo.

She holds out an embossed envelope, careful to keep out of sight so only her hand and the envelope appear in the camera’s frame.

“Your first clue to your forever is in this envelope. Good luck.”

“First clue to my forever?” Yibo’s eyebrows are practically in his hairline. “Wow!” He exclaims loudly. “They’re really not playing, huh?” He follows up immediately when his hand touches the thick card stock, recognising the quality of the paper. Staring first at the camera, than off-camera to his PA, he waves the envelope. “Do I open this now?”

She nods. 

His hand is already opening as he stares at her before looking down to pay attention. He misses the slight cringing from everyone around him at the rough way he is ripping into the envelope and his expression grows even more confused when he pulls out a card with a blood red letter on it.

**X**

“X?” He looks up at his PA in confusion. “That’s all? Is this a treasure hunt? X marks the spot?”

“She cannot answer you,” Yu Ting steps in, also off-camera. “That’s your first clue. There will be one more onsite and then based on what you have, you will need to give it to the host in exchange for a list of statements. You then need to find the statement that best describes your partner. If the statement is too generic, you may get several replies and no guarantee any of them is your partner. You will only be allowed to pass if your chosen statement is the one directly related to your partner and your partner only.”

“That’s hard,” Yibo frowns. “How do I find him after that?”

Yu Ting taps the cameraman on the shoulder and he stops recording before she continues.

“Once you have found the correct statement and your partner, you will be given a phone and they will ask you questions. If they do not like your answer, you will be misdirected. If they like it, they will give you a specific direction for example go to lift lobby B.” She smiles then, watching Yibo carefully. “The couple who meets first and gets back to the lobby will be the only ones allowed to choose their home for the next six months.”

“And the rest?”

“They will draw lots. We have three apartments and two houses to choose from which range in size.” She tilts her head and gazes at him. “Pets will only be allowed in the houses. If your partner has a pet and you do not win, you will have to be the one to tell him that he will need to get rid of his pet.”

Yibo’s eyes are wide and his jaw is loose. “That’s so cruel!”

“Then your only option is to win.”

—

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. Why would something be wrong?” Yibo retorts, staring out of the window at the passing scenery as the car takes him to the venue. He is dressed in a penguin suit, yet another thing that reminds him of UNIQ. He is kept busy enough that he doesn’t miss them as much but this show is feeding the pangs he tries to suppress. He knows he looks good judging from all the looks he got as he left the building to enter his waiting car but it doesn’t actually help with the nerves. Looks won’t get him anywhere when his partner has no idea what he looks like. The stylist was mistaken about the voice distorter too. Both of them will be wearing it so he cannot even depend on his partner recognising his voice.

His leg jiggles even worse than before. 

His bodyguards seated opposite him exchange glances before turning to his PA. She is moderately new, about three months into her job but recommended by Wang Han since the UNIQ manager appears unable to juggle all her charges’ commitments satisfactorily enough. Promotional matters still sit with the manager but attending to Yibo’s day to day needs now sit with Biyu.

She eyes his jiggling knee as he bounces restlessly in place and sighs to herself. She has some idea as to why the young man appears out of sorts so she chooses the simplest and most accurate reason because she is not actually sure if he has figured out his very ambiguous clue.

“Nerves,” she mouths at the two bulky men tasked with looking after Wang Yibo. 

They are both extremely good at their jobs and it is especially easier for them than most of their peers for they are particularly fond of the young idol. They have been looking after him for almost a year now and while his recent motoracing endeavours in particular give both of them collective heart attacks, they know Yibo is careful. Neither of them had been particularly keen on being tasked with keeping an idol safe but meeting Wang Yibo had changed their minds almost immediately. The boy is an easy charge, listening to instructions willingly and never wanting to put anyone out if he can help it. Considering some of the horror clients some of their friends have, they both know they really hit jackpot with Yibo. Add to the fact that the young man is impossibly endearing makes their job more like taking care of a beloved baby brother than a client, and the lines between bodyguard and their charge definitely get blurred on occasion. It goes without saying that both of them would be willing to take hits for the young idol and that they are more invested in his personal happiness than would be normal for anyone in their profession.

Both of them had been briefed in detail about the upcoming program by the show’s producer and director himself the previous evening. Wang Han had also been on hand to fill in the blanks where necessary. They had been told in advance of who Wang Yibo would be paired with and have already been given the details of their current schedules for the next six months. As far as they are aware, his partner does not have an entourage of his own, barely travelling with more than his manager most times so they will recruit a third bodyguard if necessary. Biyu is already looking for a second assistant, the cost for the first year at least being borne by Yibo’s TTXS brothers equally. If they think the older men are a little too invested in Yibo’s personal life, they make no comment on it because they know that like them, they only have his best interests at heart.

As far as both of them are concerned, they are treating the assignment as permanent. Both have first-hand experience with Yibo and his not-so-little crush on Xiao Zhan and had been on-hand to pick up the pieces when he realised that he had probably dawdled too long in contacting the man despite having his WeChat details. A drunk Wang Yibo is hilarious especially when he kept insisting he wasn’t drunk. He had then proceeded to spend the next two hours talking their ears off about how wonderful the singer is and he can only hope for the man to give him a second look with his age and education against him because apparently looks don’t matter because who can compare to a little prince like Xiao Zhan?

Neither of them will speak of it of course, but they do reckon their charge has no reason to be worried or nervous. It is their job to keep an eye on the people around him and Xiao Zhan was definitely trying to hide a more than idle curiosity towards the youngest member of TTXS, especially when backstage and away from the prying cameras.

—

Aghast and flabbergasted. Those are two emotions Wang Yibo is not very familiar with but right now as he stares at the red square with the white numbers glaring tauntingly back at him, it is literally all he is feeling.

Hiding his consternation from the camera, he stares at the card again.

**3 2**

“X32?” He mutters to himself, too low to be caught clearly by his throat mic. Staring at it for a minute longer as if expecting it to suddenly make sense, it actually eventually does. His eyes widen as he stares at the camera pointed at his face in shock and disbelief, before turning to look far beyond it at Yu Ting who is watching with a small smirk. “Seriously?” He asks out loud this time and she just shrugs and he swears like a sailor before running off to the main lobby where they can retrieve their list of statements in exchange for the answer to their clue.

—

Another surprise is waiting for him when he gets to the lobby. 

Wang Han, dressed in a penguin suit of his own is chatting amiably with the gruff producer.

“Han-ge!”

The man looks up with a wide smile. “Ah, did our didi find the answer to his clue?”

“What are you doing here?”

The older man chuckles and gestures for Yibo to step aside for a moment as the cameras pan away. “A-Fei asked me to host the program since I am apparently a good example of an entertainment industry marriage.”

Yibo nods immediately in agreement. “Definitely. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And spoil the surprise?” He grins before pointing to the red mat. “Come on, you need to get on the mat and hopefully you have the right answer, eh?”

He eyes the older man suspiciously. “You really know who it is, don’t you?”

Wang Han lifts his hand in surrender. “My lips are sealed. Whoever your guess it is, you might be right or wrong, I really couldn’t say.”

“Fine,” Yibo huffs playfully and leans in to give the older man a hug. “Thank you for making me do this,” he whispers.

Patting the younger man on the back, the man’s smile is brilliant as they step apart. The producer gives both of them some instructions and Yibo jogs back to where he was before he caught sight of Wang Han. Time to act, at least for this bit as he starts to run again.

He literally skids to a halt in front of Wang Han standing in front of the cameras. It is set up like the mat on Amazing Race, where you arrive and get informed of your position. This time, Wang Yibo steps onto the red mat and hands over his two cards. “X-Nine,” he blurts out, not even waiting for Wang Han to start his speech as he had literally just a minute ago been briefed on. 

Pausing, a little non-plussed, the seasoned host and MC decides to do away with the formalities as he watches the young idol taking deep calming breaths. He hands over a long red envelope and intones in a deep voice. “Wang Yibo, you are the first.”

“Yes!” Yibo whoops, fist pumping before stepping off the mat and hurriedly ripping into the list of statements. His eyes run down the _twenty_ statements quickly, discarding most before reaching several possible candidates. He rushes over to the microphone stand set up at the other side of the large entranceway to the building and tries the first possible statement. “This is not my first job.”

“That’s right. Are you mine?”

“This definitely isn’t my first job.”

Wang Yibo frowns at the second voice.

“Paying job or non-paying job?” A third voice chimes in over the loudspeakers.

He groans in frustration and stares at the list again and finds the one he hopes is the right one. If it isn’t, he’s not sure what else to do because all the other statements are either too generic or simply make no sense.

Taking a deep breath, he reads out the statement, fingers subconsciously crossed though it is caught by the cameras aimed at him. “I have a degree completely unrelated to my current vocation.”

There is a long pause and Yibo’s face is falling when a distorted voice, similar to the first person who replied earlier echoes in the lobby.

“You really are mine. Come find me.”

Yibo lets out a strange sound that is caught by the distorter and makes his partner chuckle. No one else has appeared in the lobby yet.

He is given a phone with a microphone attached to it as he leaves the main lobby to find a more private area. One camera follows him as he starts to speak.

His ears tinge a little pink. “If I am yours, please ask your questions.”

“This isn’t a yes or no question so feel free to elaborate. Do you like Kpop?”

The younger man’s cheeks lift in a smile that borderlines into a smirk even as his heart aches just a tiny bit. He is proud of his entertainment roots and nothing will be able to take that away from him since it gave him the foundation and relative understanding as to how good and bad the industry can be. He left home to chase his dreams and he damn well will not censor his reply just because of what is currently going on. The fact that his partner has asked this as a first question feels almost like a trick one, but he will not try and second guess the reason. “I debuted as a Kpop idol.”

Xiao Zhan sucks in a breath and glances up a little wild-eyed at his camera. His gaze travels beyond to see his cameraman who is also smiling a little.

_How many Chinese entertainment people debuted as a Kpop idol?_

There are more than a handful but how many would participate in something like this? All? None? One? 

He gives himself a shake to refocus and clears his throat. “Please make your way to the main set of elevators - the ones near the central staircase.”

Yibo does as instructed, humming Falling In Love to himself quietly. “I’m here,” he informs. “Next question?”

“What do you do in your spare time?”

“Race bikes,” he replies unhesitatingly before wincing. “Uh…yeah, bikes. And LEGOs,” he mumbles a little self-consciously. “I find it very calming. Both racing bikes and building LEGOs.”

Somewhere on an upper floor Xiao Zhan mutes the call and muffles his scream into his bicep. The cameraman filming him is laughing so hard the camera starts jiggling. Staring straight into the camera, his eyes wilder than they were earlier, he asks aloud, “What do I do?” His voice may or may not be a little squeaky.

“Give the correct instructions?” The cameraman replies with another laugh. 

“Isn’t this too fast?”

The man behind the camera shrugs. “You’re allowed to give the correct directions if you like the answer and from what I saw, you definitely liked the answer.”

“Is there a prize for getting first?”

He shrugs again. “Prize or penalty, I’m not sure. I’m just supposed to follow you around. Why don’t you ask your partner?”

“Ah…good idea.”

“Directions first,” the man reminds him as Xiao Zhan unmutes the call.

“Are you there?”

“Is this a trick question?” Yibo asks suspiciously. “I haven’t even gotten any directions from my last answer,” he points out, speaking more than he normally does in general to a stranger. The clock is ticking and he really needs to find his partner.

Xiao Zhan giggles, though the distorter makes him sound like a chipmunk and that makes Yibo crack up too. They spend the next full minute laughing for no apparent reason while their respective cameramen grin in amusement as they film the entire thing.

“S-so-sorry. I was talking to my cameraman.”

“It’s okay. So, do I get good or bad directions?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Xiao Zhan replies with a sassy lilt in his voice. “However, I can tell you to make your way to the third floor.”

Yibo darts forward to press the button for the elevators but for some reason all of them are either heading upwards or on level 7, the highest floor and taking forever to come back down. Glaring at the numbers, he looks around. His eyes brighten and he starts running towards the central staircase muttering to himself. “Third floor, third floor, third floor.” He takes the stairs two at a time, light-footed and sure while his poor cameraman chases after him. 

The central staircase in the large department store is more decorative than anything and only goes up to the third floor. It is usually used to hang seasonal decorations or for patrons to use to move between two floors. As the cameraman huffs and puffs behind his charge, he is pretty damn sure no one has used it to get from the ground floor to the third floor. Especially not when there is a bank of five elevators about five metres away in the main lift lobby. He pans his camera to the lift for a moment when he loses sight of Yibo at the top of the third floor.

He’s a little winded but exhilarated as he looks around. He can hear laughter again through the phone and he lifts it up to his mouth. “Why are you laughing?”

“Why didn’t you take the lift? My cameraman is feeling very sorry for yours.”

Yibo turns around to look for his cameraman and finds him with his camera still aimed at him as he takes gulps of air while leaning pathetically against a wall. He hurries over and apologises, waving to one of his bodyguards who is used to running after him for some water. He uncaps it and hands the cool bottle to the cameraman who takes it gratefully. 

“Are you okay?” He asks the man who nods with a smile.

“I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting that. I had a big breakfast otherwise I would have been fine.”

He wrinkles his nose. “This is going to be a bit like Running Man in Korea I think. Will you be okay? I want to win but not at your expense.”

They both hear the PA system going with several voices, indicating that the next participant is already at the main entrance. Yibo needs to hurry.

The man nods. “Yes, I’ll be fine. Get back to your call.”

“Hello?”

“I’m still here,” Xiao Zhan replies quietly, fiddling with the phone. He wants to say yes to everything and bring his partner to him. The care he heard over the interactions over the phone despite the voice distorter had made his heart skip a beat or few. He is pretty certain he knows who his partner is now. He remembers that day a few months ago when one of the hosts had quietly helped the crew tidy up, move things, and generally be on hand should anyone need anything. He had been mostly quiet both on and off camera, but there was a light within him that drew Xiao Zhan’s attention like a moth to a flame. A spark of that light had briefly flared to life during the dance battle but he had a feeling the young man had held back, perhaps to allow his own band member to keep his pride because the disparity between them couldn’t have been more obvious even to his own barely trained eyes. 

And now he has to ask a question he knows he likely will not like the answer to and he cannot lie about it. As much as this is reality television, there has to be some scripted created issues. His partner is already on the third floor which is the biggest clue he had been allowed to give. “Do you know how to cook?”

Yibo sighs loudly, huffing disconsolately as he stares at the camera. Scrunching his face, he brings the phone to his mouth. “I can make instant noodles. I’m a quick learner but I’ve never had to learn how to cook since I don’t really eat that much anyway and most shows I am on have food so it has never been a requirement. I’m sorry to disappoint,” he mutters the last bit, head down as he stares at the screen of the phone. “I don’t mind cleaning up though,” he adds with a hopeful note in his voice. Maybe he will get brownie points for that. And hopefully whoever the man is, he did not see Yibo walking away from a sinkful of dirty dishes that one time he made ramyun. Whoever cooked shouldn’t have to clean.

Xiao Zhan mutes the call and turns to his cameraman and the assistant that has now joined them. “I actually like that answer. It’s honest and shared something personal. Do I have to misdirect?”

The assistant shakes her head. “No, it’s fine but keep it to a hunting clue.”

He nods and sifts through the cue cards next to him before he unmutes to read off one of them. “I can’t give you direct instructions for that answer but I can give you a clue. Please go to the kitchen section and find something used to make the Western version of _xiaomian_.”

“Xiaomian?” Yibo echoes. “Little noodles?”

“Yes, it’s a dish from my hometown.”

“Chongqing,” Yibo mumbles to himself. Both Wang Han’s and Da Zhangwei’s wives are from there so he is familiar with the dish. Not wanting to get his hopes up more than they already are, he refocuses his attention. “Xiaomian…xiaomian,” Yibo starts muttering aloud as he quickly strides off to the kitchen department. He brings the phone to his mouth as he walks. “Western people eat noodles?”

“I can’t help you,” Xiao Zhan replies regretfully. “Maybe just figure out what we might use to make noodles?”

“Our noodles are hand-pulled,” Yibo points out as he reaches the kitchen section and pivots on his heel slowly to figure out what is the likeliest place. He discards the plates and utensils and after pausing in the direction of the pots and pans for a moment, he pivots to stare in the direction of the kitchen mixers and blenders. “Is the dough mixed by hand or something else? Ours that is. Xiaomian.”

Xiao Zhan glances at the assistant who nods. Bringing the phone to his mouth, he replies. “Yes, it’s mixed by hand.”

“Fuck!” Yibo curses, stopping short and looking around him. This really sucks. He barely has any idea how xiaomian is made, forget about the Western version. “What the heck are western noodles anyway? Pasta?”

His glance towards the assistant accords him another nod and Xiao Zhan replies excitedly. “Yes!”

The sound comes through the phone loud and sharp, startling Yibo but he starts moving. “Pasta…pasta, pasta, pasta how do you make pasta…” he trails off, looking intently at the rows upon rows of foreign objects. Taking a deep breath, he chooses an aisle and goes down it slowly. 

By the time Yibo finds the card next to the pasta-maker, all the other participants have cleared the first hurdle and are all roaming around somewhere in the department store. He reads the clue and hurries off to find the room where returns are stored.

“You’re not here,” Yibo’s tone is vague accusatory and disappointed as he stares at the large room that looks more like a warehouse. Despite being on the third floor, the ceilings are double height and there are rows and rows of various goods on the shelves. 

“I didn’t say I would be,” Xiao Zhan points out. “They won’t make it that easy anyway. Okay, next question. If you could have a pet cat or dog, which would you pick and why?”

“Can I ask you a question first before I answer that?” Yibo asks.

Xiao Zhan glances over at the assistant who replies.

“He can ask and I’ll let you know if you can answer.”

He repeats what she says back to Yibo who agrees readily.

“Okay, that’s fine. Do you have a pet that you will be bringing?”

The assistant nods immediately so Xiao Zhan replies simply. “Yes.”

Yibo resists the urge to swear. He really needs to get first because he is absolutely not going to be that person to tell his partner he has to get rid of his pet because they have to move into an apartment. And if it is who he thinks it is then all the more reason that he absolutely cannot allow that to happen. He wants to meet his cat. “Okay so pets. I like animals and most of them like me back. However if I could have a pet right now, I’d pick a cat because they require less maintenance. Ultimately I’d like to have both though because I can take a dog out when I go skateboarding or something. I can’t really do that with a cat.”

Xiao Zhan exhales noisily. “There should be a desk in the room you are in. The key to my room is somewhere on the desk.”

Heading back to the entrance to the large storeroom, Yibo eyes the absolutely empty desktop. “On the desk?”

“On the desk,” Xiao Zhan affirms before pulling the phone away slightly so the assistant can place a mask over his face because his partner is close. Once she is done, he sighs wearily at the footwear he has to put on. A last sigh that makes the assistant giggle, he does what he has to while he waits for his partner to find the key.

Looking around, he turns to the cameraman and the assistant that has joined them. “Is there another desk around here?”

They both shrug and Yibo slips between them to head to the empty desk.

One small splinter later, he finds the key taped to the underside of the second drawer. 

“Found it,” he updates his partner as he sucks on his finger. “Next question?”

“Which side of the bed do you sleep on?”

Yibo starts laughing as he exits the room. “A little forward, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I didn’t make up the questions!” Xiao Zhan protests, his ears burning. Judging from the smirks from both the cameraman and assistant are giving him, he knows they can see it too. 

“I sleep alone so I haven’t really thought about a side. However, if I’m sleeping with you, I guess the side closest to the door.”

“Why is that?”

“Is that a trick question or a bonus one?”

“Bonus,” Xiao Zhan replies impulsively, not looking at the cameraman or the assistant.

“So if someone comes in, they have to get through me first to get to you.”

“Are you even human?” Xiao Zhan blurts out, staring incredulously at his phone. 

The young man laughs again. “You can decide that when we meet. Tell me where you are.”

“Bossy too,” Xiao Zhan mumbles under his breath. “Go up to the highest floor. I am behind the red door.”

“Red door?” Yibo follows the sign pointing to elevators after making sure his cameraman is close. They are separate from the main department store now, in a part that appears to lead towards what looks a lot more office-like. “I am taking the lift this time. I might lose you for a few seconds.”

“I’ll be here.”

The wait is brief this time, the elevators in the office wing appear to be more efficient and less utilised. Yibo is handed thick mirrored sunglasses and instructed to wear them until allowed to take them off. They are barely on his nose when he finds himself on the seventh floor. Upon exiting the elevator, he realises he cannot actually tell what colour the doors are because of the shades and the sound of frustration he makes is loud and bordering on truly annoyed.

“I can’t see a damn thing,” his voice conveys his frustration, swallowing the urge to swear even more colourfully. “They gave me really dark sunglasses so I can’t tell the colour of the doors.”

“I can ask you another question unless you want to try all the doors which might take awhile.”

“Go ahead,” Yibo replies, deciding to start with the corridor on the right, trying his key on the first door. “I’ll try every door anyway in the meantime.” He scrunches his nose when the key does not turn.

“Singing or dancing?“

“Dancing.” Yibo replies instantly. “I can sing but my position is rapper and dancer and I definitely prefer dancing if given a choice of all of the above.” He is done with the second door by now and moves to the third. 

“You’re from an idol group?”

Humming in response, he answers the question. “Kpop idol, remember? I don’t think there are any solo Chinese Kpop idols.”

“Fair point. Are you active here?” Xiao Zhan asks just as he watches the doorknob rattling. His eyes widen as it rattles for a couple more time before it is suddenly thrown open just as Yibo replies.

“Active is relative. We have not disbanded if that’s what you’re actually asking.”

“You really aren’t human,” Xiao Zhan murmurs as he stares at the stunning man standing before him. He is ninety-nine percent sure it is who he thinks it is. Sunglasses can only hide so much.

The man in question has moved to lean against the door jamb with his arms crossed, his face an impenetrable mask made even more unsettling by the shades practically covering half his small face, his mouth pursed somewhat unhappily.

Yibo’s hair is sticking out slightly from him messing with it as he runs around. He is still a little disheveled from turning the poor desk on the third floor practically inside out from trying to find the key and his penguin jacket is unbuttoned, his shirt is barely hanging on and toeing the line into being untucked. Standing in the doorway and framed by the light behind him, he is definitely a sight to the seated man though he is not aware of it because he is too flummoxed by his own face staring back at him.

Seeing someone else’s eyes looking out from his own face from three years ago is strange and likely not the strangest thing that will happen on the show. The man is wearing a mask of him from his debut days and he is not quite happy about that. The blond hair taunts him, hiding his partner’s face and head and he is trying not to scowl though he is likely failing at it. He drops his gaze and his eyes bug out when he sees the man’s feet.

“Why are you wearing rollerblades?”

“We need to get back to the main lobby without either of us falling in order to unmask each other. If one of us falls we have to come back here and start again.”

“What do you mean either of us? You’re the one in the rollerblades.” Yibo chuckles. “Are you any good because I really don’t think I’ll be falling while running alongside you?”

Xiao Zhan lifts his shoulders in a helpless gesture. “Not in the slightest which is why I’m being rude and still remaining seated right now because I have absolutely no doubt that I will face plant if I attempt to stand. You can blade for me but only if you can get into the rollerblades. I guess we have that small advantage over the other couples since we’re both men though I don’t suppose the challenges are identical.”

Yibo has already pushed away from the door at the start of the man’s explanation and by the time he is finished, he is already kneeling at his feet and undoing the buckles. “I’m blading. You can wear my shoes.”

“What size are you?”

“46.”

“I’m 44 but these blades are a little loose so you might be okay.” 

Xiao Zhan helpfully removes the rollerblades off his other foot and they exchange footwear in silence. 

He tests the blades for a minute, spinning and blading across the room from end to end before he is satisfied. Rolling to a halt in front of the other man he is now eye to eye with, he holds out his hand palm up.

“Ready?”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t hesitate to take his partner’s hand, gripping it firmly. “Ready.”

“Let me lead since I’m the one who needs to keep my balance.”

“I’d let you lead regardless,” Xiao Zhan replies honestly. 

There is a couple of seconds of silence before Yibo smiles in response.

Truly smiles.

His cheeks rise so much they are touching the underside of his oversized sunglasses and Xiao Zhan feels an unbearable fondness that he doesn’t even try to quell as he grins back though his smile is hidden behind his mask.

Those cheeks have grown and blossommed into adorable puffs that just beg to be kissed or pinched and the older man hopes he gets a chance at both.

“Let’s win this.”

=====

**_it is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye._ **

=====


	3. communication

=====

**_We are stronger when we listen, and smarter when we share._ **

**_Communication in a relationship is like oxygen to life. Without it…it dies._ **

=====

They take the elevator down the entire way, Yibo hyper-aware of the smaller hand in his own. He is a little tense because of it as he rollerbladed slow enough that his partner’s very long strides are able to match without needing to start running. It would have been far easier for them to move without holding hands but he cannot bring himself to let go now, especially when his partner links their fingers together in the lift, sweaty palm pressed firmly against his own bone-dry palm and everything is suddenly very right in Wang Yibo’s world. 

The rhythm they find as they skate walk together is easy despite the pregnant silence which he figures cannot be helped since in all honesty, he’s not quite sure what to say just yet. He is worried as hell that someone has already gotten back to Wang Han before them since it did take him quite awhile by his reckoning to find the man. He is more than sure it is Xiao Zhan despite the voice distorter and the full mask covering his face. He really doesn’t remember the man’s hand being this small though but it feels so right in his that he is truly loathe to let go. In the long yet comfortable silence between them, he desperately hopes it is who he thinks it is because he is pretty much already assuming it is Xiao Zhan, no longer able to keep an objective view. To find that it might be someone else would be, in a word, devastating.

His hand tightens and after a couple of seconds, he gets a firm reassuring squeeze back from the smaller hand.

His partner smells amazing. That is the primary thought running through Xiao Zhan’s head the entire ride in the elevator down to the ground floor. He wants to bury his nose in the other man’s neck and stay there and he finds himself hovering, body swaying closer until he notices the smirk his cameraman his wearing. He scrunches his nose at being caught but he stares defiantly into the camera nonetheless. This is his match. He can smell him if he wants to. 

The rollerblades are making him just that little bit taller that it would be easy to snuggle his nose into the crook of his long, elegant neck and he wonders if they will get a chance to hug that day. He’s supposed to marry the guy, right? And Xiao Zhan is an extremely tactile human. He stops short at a sudden realisation and his entire face falls though the only person who catches it is his cameraman.

Wang Yibo isn’t tactile at all.

As if hearing his thoughts, he feels the small reassuring squeeze from the younger man and he squeezes back after recovering from his surprise at being comforted in a moment when he actually needed it.

Xiao Zhan is all for signs and is superstitious enough to take them all as they come.

His heart is beating so hard he can practically hear the roaring in his ears and it is truly a wonder that Yibo cannot hear it. 

There is the briefest moment of consternation when they find themselves in a completely different lobby having taken the lifts down in the office section of the large building and ending up in a different part of the building. Unable to find a way through at ground, they exit the building entirely and make their way around to the department store side. Yibo’s blades snag on an uneven part of the pavement in his hurry and he nearly goes sprawling if not for a last minute knee-jerk, self-preservation type yank that pulls his partner bodily into his arms to stop his fall.

Their bodies connect with a very solid thud and both of them gasp at the impact, Xiao Zhan hugging his partner reflexively.

“S-sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m s-so sorry,” Yibo mutters into the man’s shoulder as he fights to get his racing heart to calm the hell down, firstly from the sharp relief at not meeting the ground and having to return to that room on the seventh floor. Then, everything disappears when his brain catches up with where his body is and his mind promptly checks out again.

Xiao Zhan squeezes his arms tighter and rubs his mask against the man’s ear. “We’re a team. You fall, I fall. You jump, I jump, that kind of thing. If you have to do it again, just do it.”

Yibo cannot help it. Perhaps he spent too much time with Cheng Xiao when he was younger but he starts to chuckle. “I can’t believe you quoted a movie as old as I am.”

“Yah!” Xiao Zhan pulls away to glare playfully at the younger man. “You are a still a baby. Why are you on this program?” His question isn’t serious, though he had wondered about it.

“Why, to find you of course,” Yibo replies with a wide open grin and rolls away backwards though his hand remains tight around the other’s. His grin widens at his partner’s sputtering. “Come on, uncle. We don’t want to be last. Pick up your heels.”

Muttering to himself but complying nonetheless, they race towards the department store entrance. 

Wang Han’s beaming smile at seeing Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan hurrying through the main entrance hand in hand may need to be edited out. Despite his years of hosting experience, he simply cannot control the pleased paternal grin splitting his face. Yibo is grinning back and while he cannot see Xiao Zhan’s face, he can hear the man giggling as they rush to the red mat.

“Welcome.”

“Han-ge, are we first?” Yibo blurts out immediately, practically vibrating on the spot as he stares at the host hopefully. His hand is holding the his partner’s tightly and he can feel the lightest touch on his forearm that deepens as the seconds pass, his partner seemingly taking strength from him as he voluntarily takes hold of him with his free hand and steps in closer. He can feel the man’s body lining up next to his and it spreads a happy buzz throughout his body that is manifesting physically.

The producer Peng Fei and his wife and assistant producer Yu Ting groan quietly, but it is a reality show and there is only so much they want to control or edit. Wang Han had warned them that Wang Yibo is very honest in his reactions which will make editing difficult but it is their friend’s breathtakingly happy smile as he gazes fondly at the first couple to arrive that is making them groan. They hadn’t thought they needed to remind Wang Han not to show any type of favouritism since he is a consummate professional but clearly, his little didi’s happiness blows professionalism out of the water. They will have to film his reaction again later or borrow it from some other part of the show. 

“Yes, you are first,” Wang Han finally collects himself enough to stop his beaming. While his face cooperates, his eyes do not, still sparkling merrily with fondness. He hands Yibo a red envelope since Xiao Zhan’s hands are both currently occupied. “As the winners of this first challenge, you get first pick of your accommodation during the session later once everyone is done. You may remove your voice distorters and your footwear now too.” He pauses while masked staff hurry in to immediately disconnect and take away the distorters and help them both into their own shoes though Yibo waves the staff away and fixes the thin shoelaces on Xiao Zhan’s dress shoes himself. Not satisfied at how one is tied his way and the other, some other way, he unties the other one and fixes it too.

Xiao Zhan remains silent though he exchanges a glance with Wang Han. The older man’s encouraging smile makes him smile too and he inclines his head in acknowledgement, making the seasoned host’s smile broaden even further. He feels like he just received some sort of silent approval from his partner’s family and he cannot help the flutters of anticipation coupled with the mildest anxiety beneath it all. He can see the love and care in Wang Han’s eyes and it leaves him a little breathless at the sudden sense of drowning. Instead of panicking though, he returns his gaze to his partner’s still bent head as he fiddles with his laces and his heart settles.

He will fight to stay afloat.

Once Yibo is satisfied with the shoelaces and they are once again settled shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand, Wang Han points to the envelope back in Yibo’s hand. “You have a choice whether to take the contents of this envelope, or you may return it unopened in exchange for revealing your partner now. Otherwise, the reveal will have to wait till later.”

The two men turn immediately to each other.

“I am pretty sure I know who you are,” Xiao Zhan admits first, squeezing his partner’s forearm with his free hand. “I don’t need confirmation.”

“I know who you are too,” Yibo’s mouth quirks, recognising the other man’s voice immediately. “Gege.”

“Oh gosh,” Yu Ting mutters as she stares at the monitor split into four segments from four different cameras that are on the couple at the moment. “How does one word sound so…”

“Suggestive?” Her husband fills in. “Like a promise? I’m sure if it wasn’t for that mask, Xiao Zhan would be hiding his face right now. Wang Yibo may be shy but right now he definitely isn’t.” He snorts in amusement. “Bet they’ll take the married option.”

“I’ll do you one better and bet they’ll take the married with children option.”

“You’re on.”

Xiao Zhan is pretty damn sure he has never heard _gege_ said quite like that and his hair is standing on end but in a good way. Judging from Wang Han failing to contain his amusement to the point where he had to move further away, he is sure nobody has heard it said quite like that either. 

“Who’s the forward one now?” He manages to get out, satisfied he isn’t squeaking. His face is burning and he is sweating like hell behind the damn mask but he is really thankful for the prop because the urge to hide his face behind his hands is so intense that he finds himself clutching the other man even tighter. Groaning inwardly, there is nothing he can do about it when he realises it because his fingers absolutely refuse to cooperate. “I thought you were shy…” he mumbles.

“I’m staring at my own face,” Yibo chuckles. “A little hard to be shy at seventeen year old me.” He squeezes his hand. “You need to let me go so I can open the envelope.”

He does let go but only to slide both hands into the crook of the younger man’s elbow. “This okay?” He asks quietly.

“Mn.” Yibo hums with a pleased smile before ripping the envelope open, startling a gasp from his partner and he turns to the other man. “What? What’s wrong, Zhan-ge?”

“So rough,” Xiao Zhan admonishes but his tone is hardly chastising, rippling instead with pleasure at the confirmation that his partner had let slip that he really does know who he is.

It comes out very suggestive and more than a few eyebrows are raised at the tone although the person it is directed at completely misses it. Wang Han looks over at his producer friend who is face-palming while his wife hides her laughter behind her clipboard, eyes sparking mirthfully.

Yibo holds up the destroyed envelope. “Was I supposed to open it gently?” He looks towards Wang Han who is shaking his head in amusement. He returns his attention to his partner. “Does it bother you?”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head immediately. “No. I was just startled.” He nudges the man. “Read it. What does it say?”

“It’s a time card.” Yibo holds up the card so they can read it together. 

“Read it aloud,” someone calls from off camera.

“Ge, you read it.” Yibo offers, holding the card up in front on the other man and their shoulders overlap.

“With this card, you may choose between getting a one minute head start in a challenge of your choice today or to choose the timing of a random camera in your new home.”

“One minute sounds long.”

“It does,” Xiao Zhan agrees, frowning at the card. “Probably means the difference between winning or not.”

“What does the second part mean?” Yibo looks up and directs his attention to Wang Han.

“There are several cameras in all the accommodation. Each camera is numbered. You will be allowed to pick an eight-hour continuous period of time where the camera whose number you draw out of a hat is turned off. This will apply for your first month and may be extended depending on future challenges.”

“That sounds very useful,” Xiao Zhan admits, torn between the two options. 

“Unless the camera we pick is of the garage or something,” Yibo points out. “Or a spare room or somewhere we don’t really care about.”

“Maybe there’ll be a challenge where we can pick which camera.”

Yibo hums and nods his head. “Timing of the camera at home then?”

Xiao Zhan reckons he might need his heart checked. It keeps beating irregularly at the damnedest of times and the flutter in the vicinity of his chest at the easy way his partner says _home_ is making him feel breathless again. He can do nothing more than nod in agreement because he absolutely does not trust his voice in that moment.

—

The other four couples trickle in over the next hour while Yibo and Xiao Zhan sit and chat in their seats after getting their makeup touched up. In Xiao Zhan’s case, fully re-applied. 

Like them, each couple had some type of challenge. 

One couple were tied together at the knees and ankles, effectively made to run back to back and they came in about fifteen minutes after Yibo and Xiao Zhan. They too are handed an envelope, orange this time and after glancing over towards the two males, they too opt to keep their masks and secure the contents of the envelope which gave them a thirty second head start and the option to turn one camera off for four hours for two weeks. They chose the head start, figuring four hours wouldn’t make much of a difference especially this early on and preferred to have a chance at winning a better prize.

The third couple had the female being princess carried.

“Aren’t you glad that wasn’t our option?” Xiao Zhan whispers. “I don’t know if we could have carried each other.

Yibo listens to the conversation between the other couple and Wang Han for a moment. “They just couldn’t let her feet touch the ground so they could rest on the way. I can probably piggy back you.”

“Yah, I’m older, taller and heavier than you. Why would you be the one carrying me?”

The younger man shrugs. “Do you do any sports?”

“No.”

“Then you’d probably run out of strength and energy by the time we get to the lift.”

“And you wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know, but I’m training to race professionally so I am probably fitter than you are.”

Xiao Zhan stares at the other man for a moment before he too shrugs. “You’re probably right.”

“I would have asked,” Yibo clarifies, not turning towards the other man as he watches the fourth and fifth couples racing in, one couple balancing eggs on a spoon - one held in the man’s mouth and the other in the woman’s hand and the other with both couples balancing a jug on their heads, pausing every few steps to pour the contents back and forth between them. “I would have asked first.”

Instead of replying, Xiao Zhan leans against the younger man’s warmth and hums in acknowledgment, wincing when an egg goes flying and splats onto the ground.

It was an uncooked egg.

In the chaos the ensues, Xiao Zhan notes that all the full face masks belong to a member of a certain Korean-Chinese band and they are missing a member. The fact that he is wearing the face of his partner is not lost on him and he is certain it wasn’t accidental.

—

They are all given tags denoting the order in which they arrived and it will be used throughout the rest of the show. Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are Couple A, and so on and so forth.

Out of the five couples, three couples had opted to keep their identities for the time being. Couples C and E were revealed and both pairs appear surprised but pleasantly so at their partners. During the short interview segment post reveal, both pairings had known of each other and shared common friends but had not been formally introduced.

Chuckling at his leader’s face on a very tiny female in particular had sent Yibo into gales of laughter when he finally had a good look at her. From Couple D, she and her partner had won an impromptu extra envelope for managing to keep over three-quarters of the water in their jugs on the way down despite having to stop every tenth step to pour the contents back and forth between them. The challenge was to keep at least half of the original content.

By the end of the first segment, only Couple A are without a head start advantage. The rest have options ranging from thirty to fifteen seconds. Couple D had been given an extra twenty seconds for a challenge in their extra envelope.

—

“I’m nervous,” the female from Couple B admits, turning towards Wang Han. “What if it isn’t who I think it is?”

Her male partner chuckles. “Shouldn’t I be worried then since I’m pretty sure I know who you are. You’re the only one who can be disappointed here.”

A few people whistle at that comment, making the female visibly blush. Her male partner is wearing a Seung-youn mask and it’s tickling Yibo so much he cannot even look at them at the moment because the man’s built is all wrong, far bulkier than his Leo twin. They are on a short quiz type segment with speed questioning and Couple B had won a chance to be used during a challenge later that afternoon. They will also need to unveil their partner.

“I’m not disappointed,” she eventually speaks with a soft smile. “I was more worried that if you weren’t who I thought you were, then you wouldn’t like me.”

“I do like you,” the man assures her with more whistling and cat-calling added this time, mostly from the watching crew.

Xiao Zhan giggles next to his partner. “This is so cute,” he whispers, a hand placed familiarly on the other’s arm. “I’m glad I joined this show.”

“I almost didn’t,” Yibo admits, finally returning his gaze to the couple currently in the spotlight though not really paying attention to them. “I only did because my TTXS brothers all convinced me that it would be a good idea.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently someone I like was going to be on it,” he adds easily, his tone light, still not facing the man he is speaking to as he watches the female taking the mask off her partner. “Though in retrospect there wasn’t actually a guarantee that I’d get him but it was enough especially since I had already blown an earlier chance.”

“Oh…” _What earlier chance?_ He doesn’t voice it though.

“Mn,” Yibo hums, watching the beaming couple hug each other. Turns out, they were exactly who they thought the other was based on the note they scribbled onto earlier. All three masked couples had to do the same at the start of the quiz.

Wang Han speaks then, interrupting the silence between them. “Next segment is for you to win an extra one minute in a challenge. There are five boxes of 250 piece puzzles. Whoever completes their puzzle first will win. There is no consolation prize so work hard.” 

His gaze gravitates towards Couple A again and he wonders if Yibo is aware that Xiao Zhan is burning a stare into the side of his face.

—

“I’m not sure I’ll be any good at this,” Yibo cautions as they stare at the box in the centre of their large white table. All five couples have been given the same puzzle and are currently standing by their own tables, gazing at the innocent looking box with a very colourful picture. “I’ve never really played with jigsaw puzzles before.”

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/166554/166554_original.jpg)

Xiao Zhan is smiling though his face is still hidden. He turns to whisper into his partner’s ear. “You’re familiar with LEGO and it’s the same concept except this is easier because the patterns are quite distinctive. Find the corners, portion out all the blue and whitish pieces and leave them in the middle near the top. Then you start building whatever coloured pieces you can find that go together which will cover everything else. We can join up all the separate pieces as we go along. There’s no right or wrong but it will be quicker not to focus on one part but just to join up as you go. I take the left and you take the right as a general guide. If a piece doesn’t seem to belong on your side, put it in the pile between us.”

“Can I work on the border as I go too?”

“As long as you’re not pausing too long,” Xiao Zhan nods. “It should just be a fluid thing. See something that matches? Just fix it together. As long as you’re consistently fixing something and moving, you can’t go wrong.”

“How are you so good at this?”

“Orientation week games,” Xiao Zhan answers with another smile. “At university. We played these basically every semester. Normally we use 200 piece puzzles though and it takes a group of four to five less than half an hour. The fastest was thirteen minutes when I was at university.”

“Your team?”

“How did you know?”

Yibo chuckles and leans in. “You seem very confident about your strategy.”

“I am.” Xiao Zhan smiles. “Be gentle,” he nudges his shoulder against the slightly shorter man. “We don’t want pieces to go flying. Just concentrate on flipping all the pieces the right way up first. I’ll sort while you do that.”

“Whatever you say. You’re the expert,” Yibo’s lips quirk in a grin and he nudges back. 

Gently.

“Is everyone ready?” Wang Han calls out.

“Yes!” The voices of ten adults echo in unison, a lot more eager over a jigsaw puzzle than they have likely ever been in their lives.

—

“My god, how fast are they?” Yu Ting stares aghast at Couple A. The tables are all arranged in a loose pentagonal shape with the couples standing in the centre facing outward so the cameras can capture their progress. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are literally the only couple who are constantly moving, barely even talking to each other yet their progress is consistent and seamless as they silently push or handover pieces towards each other without interruption, constantly looking up at the box that they have lying at an angle, propped up by the body of the box, another difference compared to the other couples who just have the lid standing on its side facing them. They are in constant motion, barely pausing, never staying on anything for longer than a couple of seconds.

“They strategised while waiting earlier,” her husband comments thoughtfully as he watches all five couples on the monitor. While all of them had basically started with the similar strategy of portioning off the blue and getting the corners, only Couple A had gone further and taken out the white and grey pieces as well. The other standout is that they are also the only ones who hadn’t bothered with joining up the corners. Four of the couples are still working on their borders and looking for specific pieces while Yibo and Xiao Zhan are just piecing together whatever they find as they go along. 

Xiao Zhan has already finished with the Americas while Yibo has several ‘islands’ of colourful joined pieces as well as basically the entire border on his side completed with both corners meeting and extending in parallel lines. As he fixes together more pieces without pause, Xiao Zhan straightens for a moment to crack his back before bending over again and starts to find the connecting blue pieces, pushing pieces towards Yibo every now and again, and the latter doing the same back. They are both leaning over the table, shoulder to shoulder, completely focused on their task.

“Are you sure they’re not actually together?” Yu Ting asks Wang Han who had joined them behind the monitors. “That kind of coordination and cooperation is crazy. I think we would lose against them,” she pokes her husband who grunts in response, not taking his own eyes off the monitors.

“Yibo is very good at taking instruction,” Wang Han’s voice is tinged with a paternal pride. “And he is a very fast learner with an enormous desire to win.” He chuckles. “We gave him a good incentive since they are the only couple without any advantage going into the afternoon challenges.”

Yu Ting nods while pointing at the monitor. “Yes, but look at Xiao Zhan too. He keeps looking over to check what Yibo needs and he passes it to him, all while working on his own side as well. You know we allocated an hour for this but it’s not even been twenty minutes.”

“You better get back out there,” Peng Fei tells his friend. “I’m pretty sure they will be done in the next five minutes.”

When Yibo and Xiao Zhan shout out triumphantly after the final piece of the puzzle is pressed in, shocked exclamations from the other couples erupt around them.

“How are you done?”

“We’re not even halfway through, what the heck?”

“We’ve barely finished the border.”

“This is insane, how did you do that? What’s the timing?” The man from Couple D turns towards Wang Han who shows the stop watch he is holding.

**23:28 20**

Yibo hurries over to look at the time too and he groans, much to the surprise of everyone else. “Ge, it took us ten minutes longer,” he whines in frustration. “That was too long. We need to try again.”

“Too long?” A male voice pipes up from somewhere, the words accompanied by a quiet swear word that makes everyone laugh and he continues. “Seriously, how the hell did you guys do that? Our border isn’t even done.”

“My team also had three more people than we did,” Xiao Zhan points out as he joins his partner to look at the time. “Oh my god! The kadian!” He exclaims without thinking. Thanks to his university days, he is practically programmed to see anything with the number 2 as significant in some way and 23 is definitely familiar to him. As is 20. And now, 28.

“Kadian?” Yibo looks at the time again and his eyes widen before turning to the other man. “You really do know who I am.”

“Wait wait, share with the class. What kadian?” The female model from Couple C steps forward. Her partner is an actor and he too comes forward.

“I only recognise 20. Love you.” Another female joins in. The actress from Couple E. “Is that what you meant?”

“23 is Love Zhan.” Yibo voices quietly, staring at his partner.

“28 is Love Bo.” Xiao Zhan voices equally quietly.

“Oh my god I knew it was you!” The still masked male in Couple D exclaims, pointing at Yibo. “I mean, I had my suspicions but now I’m sure. We were in the contest together last year for the hosting position.”

“Oh!” His female partner exclaims. “Oh my god, you’re right. How did I miss that?”

“Who is he? Who are they?”

Wang Han turns to look past the cameras. “Unmasking for the Couples A and D now?”

The producer nods curtly. 

There is some chaos as the cameras pan towards the abandoned tables, showing the completed puzzle on the table marked **Couple A** and the various semi-completed puzzles on the other four tables, before they start whisking the tables away.

“Wait!” Yibo exclaims, running towards their table as he looks around and waves frantically at his bodyguards who rush in towards him. He points at their completed puzzle. “Figure out how to get this _intact_ to Biyu jiejie please. Ask her to get it framed.”

“A white frame and white background,” Xiao Zhan inserts smoothly stepping in next to Yibo. “Please?” He adds and his smile can be heard in the simple plea. “I can pay for it.”

“No, ge, it’s okay.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Xiao Zhan half whispers, turning towards Yibo. “Right now we need to get out everyone’s way.”

Yibo’s bodyguards are resourceful and the crew on the set are more than helpful. Within five minutes, the puzzle is being carried carefully away on a bed of thick art paper sourced from the department store itself.

The couples regather in the middle of the foyer with Couples A and D in the front and the unmasked couples behind them.

“Are you ready to meet your partners?”

Both pairs nod in unison.

Couple D go first. The male an actor and sometime singer and the female an in-demand agent responsible for, among others, Lay Zhang and Jackson Wang. 

Couple A follow next with Xiao Zhan pulling off his mask first, nose wrinkling with a very bright though a tad self-conscious smile. Patting at his damp forehead from the mask and using it to fan his face, he bows slightly, apologising. “I’m sorry for meeting like this. I probably look ugly.” He points to his mask. “Compared to this,” he adds with a smirk. “Such a pretty mask.”

“Love Zhan,” the female model repeats from earlier, leaning in towards her partner. “They knew. He knew. Xiao Zhan. Love Zhan.”

“I want to know who Love Bo is.”

“I think his mask is his partner. They used his whole group to cover the fact that they gave him Wang Yibo.”

“Damn…you’re right. How did I not see that? I even met the guy just a few months ago on TTXS!”

“Zhan-ge has no ugly time,” his partner teases with a small smirk. He bows and takes off his sunglasses as he straightens. “And I am not pretty.”

“Too pretty,” Xiao Zhan teases back. “So pretty.”

“Good grief,” Yu Ting chuckles when she catches her husband rolling his eyes at the newly revealed couple. “Oh my god how did they need this show to get together? They’re ridiculous.”

“And very well-matched.”

“Worrying about your wager?”

“No, because Wang Yibo is too young. He won’t consider kids.”

Yu Ting remembers the young man’s expression when she told him about the orphanage and the adoption agency. “I think you’ll be surprised at his depth.”

The segment ends on a last look at Yibo pouting when everyone starts echoing Xiao Zhan and agreeing that yes, he is _very, very, very, pretty_.

—

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/166859/166859_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/166923/166923_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/167280/167280_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/167557/167557_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/167807/167807_original.jpg)

“What do you reckon?” Yibo asks Xiao Zhan, staring at the five photos. Four are of proper plans but the fifth is an artistic rendition of what looks like some type of community living. 

Xiao Zhan is running his fingers along the artistic rendition, taking in the gorgeous surroundings and wondering if he would ever be able to live in such a place in his lifetime. He is leaning towards that one but the lack of a floor plan is causing him some concern. He subconsciously leans into Yibo’s side as he directs his attention to Wang Han. “Why does this one not have a floor plan?”

If Wang Han finds it curious that his didi doesn’t move away from Xiao Zhan’s very familiar touch when he would usually flinch or shy away from almost anyone else, he doesn’t let it show on his face. “It’s a gamble. We are giving you a glimpse of the lifestyle but not your home. They have houses ranging from two to five bedrooms and regardless of the size of your home, all five couples will be given the same amount of money for furniture unless you win more at some subsequent challenge.”

Yibo points to a floor plan. “So someone who gets the small two bedroom apartment will likely be able to sufficiently furnish it compared to the couple who gets the three bedroom house?” He points to the corresponding floor plan, arm brushing against Xiao Zhan’s.

The man nods and turns to address the other four couples waiting for their turn behind Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. “There will be other challenges where you may win more money to furnish your home but if you have a bigger home for example, you may need to choose between buying a bed versus buying a television because you will have guests staying with you within the first month. Some of you have chaperones and bodyguards which may stay for the entire duration so you will need to get your homes furnished properly. All the built-ins will be provided but none of the moveable furniture.”

Someone in the back raises their hand. “What about washing machines? Dishes? Cookware?”

“You need to buy those. Some homes might have additional built-ins so it depends on your luck.”

The man next to him makes a sound and Yibo turns to him immediately, leaning in. “What’s wrong?”

“Those things are expensive. Everything is expensive. Maybe we should just pick the three bedroom house. We can’t fill a five bedroom house.”

Yibo hums and turns towards Wang Han. “Can you tell us the budget now?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yu Ting calls out from the side. “All the kitchens will have a fridge and a stove though since those already came with the apartments and houses.”

Yibo nods, expecting that answer and he returns his attention to Xiao Zhan who is once again tracing his finger over the same photo. He follows the way the older man is tracing the water and he makes up his mind.

“Choose that one if you want it.”

“What about you?” Xiao Zhan turns to him, brow furrowed. “What if we get a five bedroom house? The cost of that,” his laughter is a little strained. “I don’t even know what a five bedroom house looks like,” he waves his hand helplessly before placing it on Yibo’s forearm, reflexively clutching him. 

“I trust you,” Yibo stares at him, his voice very quiet and it is barely picked up by his microphone but it is. “You’ve lived out there in the real world. You know what things cost and I’m guessing you probably know where to find bargains too. I am not a fussy person. I can sleep anywhere and on anything. If we have to buy those build-it-yourself beds or something then we will. If we have to sleep on blankets then we will. If all we can afford are futons but are able to place one in every room then that’s fine. If our entire home is made up of second hand furniture, then that’s fine with me too. Yanyan and Lele have been with me for a year and they can literally sleep anywhere if we need them in the house for security.” He nods towards the photo with a small smile. “You want to live there. We will make it work.”

Wang Han’s jaw is hanging. He is pretty sure he has never heard Yibo say this much voluntarily and in front of cameras no less.

Xiao Zhan is no less stunned and he doesn’t hide it very well and the cameras capture the minutest changes in his features until his face finally settles on shy gratitude with a healthy amount of awe. He is definitely clinging to Yibo’s forearm quite firmly by now, both hands holding onto the younger man.

His smile is radiant as he turns to the bemused host still waiting for their answer. “We will pick the one without the floor plan.”

The man grins. The home is the jewel of all the sourced properties and both Peng Fei and Yu Ting had been waxing eloquent about it. It is one of several properties owned by the developer and he wanted it used to showcase the grounds and and surrounding areas since there are still some homes yet to be sold and he was hoping the show will provide some positive exposure especially since gated communities are frowned upon by the Chinese government in general. He would like the show to portray the community as being both local and foreign, and inclusive enough that it will not be a solely foreign enclave as most gated communities tend to be. In exchange, the house had been donated for use by the developer for as long as needed. Brand new, it has never been lived in. The upkeep is going to be quite pricey for the young couple although he too has faith in his didi’s quiet promise to Xiao Zhan. 

They will make it work.

Finding the correct card to describe the home, he reads from it. “Your new home is a four bedroom, three bathroom split-level house with the master wing located on the top floor with it’s own living space elevated above the main living area with room for your own home office or a nursery in the small room located off the open space. The master suite is located completely separate from the rest of the bedrooms.”

All four men making up the other couples whistle lowly, hooting and grinning at the description provided. The females are hiding giggles or blushes.

The X-Nine singer is just staring completely dumbfounded at the grinning host while his partner is looking rather smug. 

“Nursery?”

Wang Han shrugs at Xiao Zhan’s question which isn’t really an actual question before continuing. “Or home office. It’s up to you. The rest of the development isn’t completely finished which is why you had an artist’s rendition and there are no floor plans because this home was build to the developer’s specifications and was never meant for sale. Your home is located separate from the main houses surrounding the facilities which will not be available until the second quarter of next year though they are trying for the first quarter if the weather cooperates.”

“Will we even still be there?” Yibo asks, doing a mental count. As far as he is aware, they are signed for six months.

“Likely not so there are pros and cons with this. The apartments all have facilities that include gyms and swimming pools while the three bedroom house has access to a residential clubhouse with similar facilities. There are walking paths though so you can go for a run and enjoy the scenery.”

“How much do we get for furnishing the place?” Yibo asks. Four bedrooms isn’t as bad as five and since he is probably going to set up one room as a hobby room or something, that’s one less room. 

“Twenty-thousand.”

Xiao Zhan groans quietly next to him and Yibo turns immediately. “Not enough?”

“It’ll be tight.”

He coughs, hiding his mouth behind a hand to cover the urge to say something inappropriate but something must have showed in his eyes because Xiao Zhan stares at him for a few moments before smirking and elbowing him playfully. “Mind out of the gutter.”

Yibo chokes on his coughing but he elbows back. “You wish.”

The older man takes a step back, releasing his hold on Yibo’s arm and eyeballs the younger idol rather deliberately up and down before tonguing his cheek and pursing his mouth exaggeratedly. “We’ll see.”

Yibo quite literally feels the rush of blood from his brain to his dick and he coughs again and turns away, eyes firmly on the suspiciously twinkling eyes of his mentor. He has no idea what they were talking about. Are they done? He voices that exact thought out loud and earns himself some laughter. 

They return to stand with the rest of the couples who pick their homes from a box. Luckily, no one else except Xiao Zhan has a pet so there wasn’t much quibbling about the homes they ended up with although the couple who picked the three bedroom apartment did try and bargain with the couple with the three bedroom house because they have a car and the house has a garage while the apartments do not come with a parking lot.

Unbeknownst to the participants, different cameras are panning intently on them and their body language in particular and of all the five pairs, only one couple seem to be constantly touching.

Couple A.

—

The break for lunch is finally called and the ten of them visibly sag in relief. Xiao Zhan had to return several phone calls so Yibo wanders off to find them some food.

“How are you liking the show so far?”

Yibo turns and recognises ones of the females. He has met her before for she was onsite when he was filming the movie with Zhang Yixing. An agent partnered with the male actor and singer, someone like Xiao Zhan but with more years under his belt though the other man is younger than his own partner. While her partner seems to have remembered him from the hosting competition for TTXS and he saw him chatting amiably with Wang Han earlier, for the life of him he cannot quite remember the guy at all. The show was supposed to have ten contestants but the lineup changed almost with every episode with some people subbed in. Even his UNIQ leader had appeared on it though Yibo had been the primary entry.

He shrugs as they step forward in the queue for the buffet together. “It’s interesting. They’re pretty good with the cameras because I barely notice them but I felt bad for my cameraman earlier. I took those huge stairs to the top instead of taking the lift and he had to chase after me the whole time.”

She laughs delightedly, clapping her hands in amusement. “Like Running Man?”

“Exactly like Running Man,” he smiles slightly. “What about you?”

“I’m happy,” she nods and turns to wave at her partner over, the man having just returned from the bathroom. “I knew him from before because I represent some of his friends. I think they’ve been trying to get us to date for awhile.”

“What made you decide to do the program?”

“My mother. She’s worried that I’m married to my work and shows like these are rarely offered to non-celebrities so I figured what the heck.” She shrugs. “I have nothing to lose in any case and would likely win more work if I put myself out there.” Her face changes as her partner arrives. “And this one is a total bonus,” she reaches out and pats the much taller man’s shoulder. 

While tall, it is all relative for she is the tiniest female Yibo has ever seen and he towers over her. He is taller than her partner too and he holds his hand out to shake his. 

The man smiles easily. “It’s nice to see you again. You probably don’t remember me because I was only on two episodes but you danced in one of them and I always thought you deserved to get the position because from what I saw, you were the only one who was always genuinely game to do anything and always with an easy smile,” his smile widens. “You’re breaking a lot of hearts I have to say. Are you worried when this gets out?”

Yibo shakes his head immediately as he steps forward in the queue. “No. And even back then, whatever I do it’s really no one else’s business but my own. My own agency and management didn’t exactly like me racing bikes but it keeps me out of trouble,” he smirks. “What about you?”

“Nah, I’m not on television every week. No one will worry too much about me.”

“And nobody even knows who I am,” his partner chimes in. “Xiao Zhan was very popular during X-Fire. Are you worried for him?”

“Yes,” Yibo admits. “We need to talk about how this is going to work.”

“So do we,” the man replies and turns to his partner. “I wonder what our friends will say when we tell them we’re dating.”

“Dating?” She turns to him. “You want to start from dating?” 

“Exclusive?” He asks and even Yibo whose attention to social cues is still somewhat lacking, picks up on the hopeful note in the man’s voice. 

He turns away and leaves the couple to their discussion. They are still wearing their microphones and there are still cameras around but the atmosphere is far more relaxed than it was earlier. He is for one, definitely feeling more relaxed. 

When he reaches the plates, he picks up two and starts examining the items on offer.

Halfway down the line with Xiao Zhan’s plate fuller than his for the earlier offerings were mostly spicy, he is trying to get some oyster sauce vegetables and some silken tofu for his own plate when he hears a familiar giggle by his ear. 

Turning with a smile, he quirks an eyebrow at the beaming older man. “Something funny?”

“You,” Xiao Zhan reaches over to take what is presumably his plate with all the red items from the crook of Yibo’s elbow. “Everyone is commenting on how you’re the only one juggling two plates while everyone else is getting their own food.”

“I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be,” Yibo ducks his chin, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. “I didn’t want you to miss out on lunch because they said we’d be filming late today and I wasn’t sure if that was with or without dinner since my itinerary only mentioned lunch.”

“So did mine,” Xiao Zhan nudges him gently with a warm smile. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’m the envy of the whole room and you even picked out my favourites,” he points to the plate. “So amazing.”

“I just picked what looked spicy,” Yibo replies honestly though his ears are burning and he cannot help the pleased smile at the compliment. “They didn’t have xiaomian though. I hope I took enough.”

“More than enough. I’m going to struggle to finish this but I’m starving so we should be fine. You finish grabbing your food and I’ll get our drinks. What do you want?”

“Cold water.”

Xiao Zhan wrinkles his nose immediately. “That’s not good with a large meal. Room temperature? Warm water is better. I’ll get you cold water later.”

“Okay, warm water is fine. Thank you.”

The man beams at him again and nudges their shoulders together before wandering out of the line that they had been holding up. No one complains though for they are all aware of the five cameras aimed at the pair from different parts of the room, the closest being Yibo’s personal cameraman from the other side of the buffet table.

Neither of the pair in question notice.

—

“Please tell me there is no more running involved,” Xiao Zhan groans, rubbing his barely noticeable belly. Yibo had actually taken about twice as much food as he would normally eat but he did not want the younger man to feel bad about it so he had forced himself to consume every single morsel. It wasn’t a hardship for the food was very good but his body is definitely protesting. In fact, he is feeling decidedly sleepy and it has nothing to do with getting up at four that morning.

Yibo chuckles and kicks half-heartedly at the man’s feet under the table. “I’ll run for you.”

“What if both of us need to run?” Xiao Zhan whines, groaning as he moves into a proper sitting position. Scanning the room, he notes that he isn’t the only one slouching a little. The food had been excellent and he noticed several of the other men and one of the women getting seconds and even thirds. “I have a feeling we will be doing some shopping since we’re in a department store.”

“How much will twenty thousand get us?”

Xiao Zhan thinks about it for a moment before replying. “This is a mid-range department store so we can do a lot of damage. Let’s make a list. What’s important to you?” He takes out his phone and opens a note-taking app. “Actually, what’s your WeChat? Then I can send it to you too.”

“Ah…” Yibo pulls out his phone sheepishly and fiddles with it for a moment and puts it back down when Xiao Zhan’s phone pings.

“How do you have my WeChat?” Xiao Zhan asks curiously as he saves Yibo’s details.

“Had it for a few months.” Yibo mumbles, fiddling with his empty drink bottle.

“Huh?” Xiao Zhan leans forward across the table and places his hand over Yibo’s phone. “How? When?”

“Da Laoshi gave it to me. I asked him to ask you for it.”

“I remember that!” Xiao Zhan nods at the memory. “The guys were teasing me saying that you were too shy to ask for it yourself so you asked him to ask me but you never messaged me so I thought they were mistaken.”

“Yeah, shy.” Yibo ducks his head even lower and starts knocking his empty bottle against the edge of the table. 

Several people look over his way but he does not notice. Xiao Zhan does though but he pays them no mind because Yibo is looking very uncomfortable. He leans forward again and makes a show of checking his watch. 

“Hey, you want to get out of here? We can wander around and make our list.” He leans back and pats his non-existent belly with a grin. “And I need to walk this lunch off.”

Yibo nods without lifting his head to look at him. They stand together and start tidying the table to return their plates.

“What’s with those two?”

“Don’t know. I think they met on Day Day Up but beyond that I’m not sure.”

“Love Zhan. Love Bo. Then Love You. I really can’t get that out of my head. Like, what were the chances?”

“Fated.”

“Did you see them holding hands?”

“Well, to be fair, Yibo was on skates.”

Her male companion laughs. “You clearly aren’t familiar with Wang Yibo. He danced in rollerblades on TTXS and he skateboards with a friend of mine that he met on another drama. There was absolutely no need for them to be holding hands if it was for him to keep his balance. In fact, it would have been easier for him to rollerblade without holding hands.”

“Oh, is he really gay then?”

“Probably bi. They look good together,” the man nods at the couple who are heading out. Xiao Zhan has taken the more protective stance this time, a hand to Yibo’s lower back and guiding him out of the food court area.

“Wang Yibo is only twenty. The next oldest is twenty-three. What is he doing on this program?”

“Maybe he’s here to find the love of his life.”

“Wager?”

“On what?”

“That the two of them will last beyond this show.”

“Do you know something I don’t?”

The lady smirks and taps her nose. “No, but I think it’s a safe bet.”

“Love Zhan. Love Bo?”

“Exactly.”

—

Both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are vaguely aware of the cameras trailing after them. However, they pay them no mind, both used to cameras being underfoot with Yibo and his variety show experience and Xiao Zhan coming into entertainment from a reality singing competition. 

After receiving permission to settle on one of the display settees, they start discussing their still unseen new home.

“Do you think we’ll get a chance to bring something from our current homes? Seems weird to be moving to a new place for six months and not be able to bring anything.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out,” Yibo nods in agreement as he scans the home display area they are in. “Do you think we should offer to get display sets? Those will be cheaper right?”

Xiao Zhan grins and leans against the younger man again. Since he now knows his interest from TTXS wasn’t one-sided, he feels a lot less self conscious for encroaching on the younger man’s personal space. Yibo still smells too good for his sanity and he is hoping that more proximity will inure him to it. He is equally certain it is a false hope.

“We will need one room for the staff. I think we should have at least one bodyguard on-hand at all times considering where the property appears to be. What do you think?”

“Agreed,” Xiao Zhan angles his body inward towards Yibo. “Will it be okay if we use yours? I don’t have a bodyguard.”

Yibo frowns immediately but he doesn’t ask. It took him some time to get his own personal bodyguards although they had been given better security after the Thailand incident. “That’s totally fine.”

“Sir?”

Yibo straightens and looks up at Biyu who had interrupted. “Yes?”

“We are looking at hiring a third bodyguard for Xiao Laoshi if required. Do you want to vet them or just leave it with Lele-ge and Yanyan-ge?”

“Leave it with them,” Yibo replies firmly. “Do you need another assistant as well?”

She nods. “I’m already doing some background checks. Leave it with me.”

He nods again. “Someone you can get along with please. We will need to coordinate.”

“Definitely,” she grins and turns her attention to Xiao Zhan and bowing. “Welcome to the family,” she greets cheekily before scampering off as Yibo growls at her under his breath. 

Xiao Zhan giggles after her before sobering slowly and turning to Yibo. “Ya…you don’t have to add staff for me.”

“We need to talk about that. I don’t know what your fans are like but someone pointed out earlier that a lot of hearts are going to be broken when this gets out. While I honestly don’t really care about breaking hearts I didn’t even know existed, some people can get quite crazy and it would be best if we were cautious.” He says everything quickly, before inhaling sharply to continue talking. “You don’t have to decide now but I really think it’s safer for you.”

“Only if we split the cost.”

“Zhan-ge…”

“No, I’m serious,” he squeezes the man’s arm. “We have to share the cost. Relationship remember?”

He knows nothing about being in a relationship but the way Xiao Zhan is looking at him is making him wish he knew or at least had researched on it or asked his TTXS brothers about it. It is also making him feel like he would be willing to agree to anything and that is not always a good thing. The spectre of his blond debut still haunts him although in fairness, he didn’t have much choice there being the youngest and also apparently the prettiest. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he tries to stand firm despite those doe eyes really compelling him to cave. He has no doubt that it would take mere days for him to be unable to say no to those limpid dark brown eyes. “How about you leave this with me and you can pick up the cost of something else?” Yibo bargains, determined to be the one responsible for their safety because it is painfully obvious to him that Xiao Zhan would have no clue where to even start since he does not even have proper staff. 

“Household expenses then.” Xiao Zhan counters. “All of it. Anything to do with the house that we need, I pay. You can manage the professional side then since you’re the sunbae.” He suddenly smirks. “Hey, you are! Sunbae!” He bellows cheekily, butchering the pronunciation.

“Stop it,” Yibo’s protest is half hearted at best, unable to hide his pleased smile. “And it’s _sunbae_ not sunbae.”

“Sunbae, sunbae, sunbaeeeeee,” Xiao Zhan sings out loud, still getting it wrong, wagging his hand happily and giggling at Yibo’s exasperated expression.

“ _Sunbae_ ,” Yibo laughs, catching the man’s flailing wrist firmly. “It’s _sunbae_. If you’re going to be screaming it this loudly at least get it right.” He stands and tugs the older man to his feet. “Come on, we need to walk off your pot belly.”

He gasps loudly, comically affronted and smacks Yibo. “Take that back!”

Yibo is laughing though his hand is still loosely circled around the other man’s wrist. “No. You said it yourself.” Emboldened by the fondness he reads in Xiao Zhan’s eyes, he looks down and moves to place a hand against the man’s belly but his partner had seen it coming and managed to twist out of the way.

So his hand lands on the upper curve of his ass instead, half his palm dipped in the hollow of the man’s ridiculously small waist.

Frozen in place, Yibo’s brain stops working long enough for Xiao Zhan to twist back to look at him so his hand is now resting in the curve at the top of his hip.

Finally dragging his eyes up from where his hand is, he looks up at the older man.

Xiao Zhan drops his chin and gazes up at Yibo through his lashes, a coquettish smirk tugging at his mouth. “ _Sunbae_ ,” he repeats properly with more breath than sound. 

Yibo blinks at the man for a few long moments before shaking his head ruefully and squeezing the slim wrist he is still holding. “You know what they said to me when they handed me the card with the first clue?”

“No.”

“ _Your first clue to your forever is in this envelope._ ” Yibo repeats the words verbatim.

The older man’s heart starts thumping loudly as he stares at the younger man whose countenance is serious though there is a twinkle in his eyes that makes him feel so very light. 

“What are you saying?” He finally manages to get out. 

He is quite certain they have been staring at each other for longer than acceptable between relative strangers. Though, are they really strangers? In between everything, they have kept up a near-constant conversation and he has found that the spark he noticed in Yibo is very much alive in everything he does. The younger man is animated to the point of being too much and he doesn’t just talk with his mouth, he talks with his entire body. He has marvelled on several occasions how different the Wang Yibo next to him is compared to the Wang Yibo he saw onstage that fateful day in March. There were some glimpses of it backstage when he interacted with his TTXS brothers, but not to this extent. It is as if he is getting the real Wang Yibo that the man has suppressed for some reason or other and he cannot help but feel grateful that the younger man is comfortable enough with him to express himself freely.

Add the fact that their earlier game time had really quite thrown him. A little superstitious by nature, Xiao Zhan is definitely taking it s a positive sign.

_Love Zhan._

_Love Bo._

_Love you._

“I’m saying my forever probably ends today because you’re going to kill me,” Yibo replies archly before bursting into laughter at the expression on Xiao Zhan’s face before the older man starts hitting him. “Abuse! The older is bullying the younger!” He lets go of the man’s wrist and jogs away laughing at the older man. “Zhan-ge is bullying this younger man!”

“Abuse? I’ll show you abuse,” Xiao Zhan bares his teeth and growls back though he cannot help the smile tugging at his mouth as he watches the other man dart into the next aisle, still too full of food to give chase properly. “Come back here, Wang Laoshi! We need to discuss what we need.”

“Wang Laoshi?” Yibo singsongs back over a row of cups. “Is that how you greet your husband, Xiao Laoshi? My heart is shattered.”

“Shattered my ass,” Xiao Zhan grumbles before his eyes light up even more and his mouth quirks slyly. “Bo-ge! Oh, Bo-ge, come back here so we can discuss what we need,” his tone is purposefully flirtatious.

Yibo’s head pops up from where he had been momentarily distracted by a Spongebob Squarepants mug because Xiao Zhan had admitted earlier to being fond of watching the cartoon and he was contemplating getting it for him. 

“Bo-ge?”

“Well, you didn’t like Wang Laoshi,” Xiao Zhan walks towards the younger man with a full on smirk. “What’s wrong with Bo-ge?”

Swallowing hard, he really has no answer to that because the problem is how _right_ it sounds. He watches the man’s approach a little warily, fully aware of the gleam in the older man’s eyes and he is momentarily stricken by the thought that maybe he’s just teasing and doesn’t mean it.

“Don’t call me that unless you mean it.” His voice is quiet and he is staring at the other man, no longer laughing or even amused. In fact, he feels a little exposed and has no idea what to do to cover himself back up.

Xiao Zhan reaches the other and slips his hand into the crook of Yibo’s elbow. Squeezing lightly, his voice equally quiet, he leans in to whisper. “I mean it.”

Yibo freezes for a moment at the warm breath against the sensitive skin of his ear before clearing his throat and patting the hand resting in his elbow. “Okay…okay. Where do you want to look first? I don’t know the first thing about furnishing a home.”

Since he isn’t wearing a watch, he slides his hand down to raise Yibo’s wrist to check the time. “We still have half an hour,” he notes and digs his free hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. He struggles for a moment to bring up the Notes app and struggles even more with trying to type into it with only one hand. The phone is taken from him a few seconds later.

Neither of them comment on the fact that Xiao Zhan had chosen to struggle than let go of his hold of Yibo’s forearm, nor do they draw any attention to the fact that Xiao Zhan seems quite happy to stay clinging to Yibo’s arm as they walk around.

“Let me,” Yibo murmurs. His longer fingers and larger hand make easy work of one-handed typing. He also uses his other free hand when needed but they mostly roam the floor, pressed together, discussing what they want in their new home versus what they need.

The two cameramen responsible for the two idols exchange looks, both smirking at each other as they follow their charges. This has so far been the most interesting variety shoot they have had in years.

=====

**_True love begins when nothing is looked for in return._ **

=====


	4. patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I didn’t add what the prompts were. I’m adding it now so you can pick out the Easter eggs I mentioned in the first chapter lol.
> 
> Very specific prompt: Enemies to lovers fic where WYB and XZ are fans of the same Kpop group who have never met IRL and they often get into heated arguments over fandom discourse over twitter. Then finally they agree to meet in person one day to fight things out but end up falling madly in love with each other at first sight. :D
> 
> Specific prompts: TGCF AU with XZ as Xie Lian and WYB as Hua Cheng, child-raising AU, XZ and WYB go to a cat cafe together (bonus points if XZ briefly worries that Jian Guo will get jealous), WYB spoiling his boyfriend XZ rotten and XZ being happy that he can finally be pampered by someone instead of always having to be the one mothering everyone
> 
> General prompts: Just anything with lots of fluff and sweetness! I don't mind angst if it has a happy ending.

=====

**_You don’t need someone to complete you. You only need someone to accept you completely._ **

**_Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning._ **

**_A person who always disturbs you is a person who loves you._ **

=====

“I think they’re well into the exclusive dating stage here,” Couples C and E have also finished eating and are waiting for Couples B and D to join them. Following the loud laughter and exuberant shouts, they had made their way slowly up the central staircase Yibo had run up just that morning. Upon arrival, they find the two males of Couple A playing some strange version of tag which involves Xiao Zhan running away squealing while Yibo laughs and chases him down the aisles.

The female and male partners in Couples C and E respectively are models and have worked together on many occasions so they had naturally reconnected, bringing along their own partners who also happen to be acquaintances, both actors though never on the same drama. 

“I wonder what Xiao laoshi will do when he gets caught,” the actress muses. 

“The same thing he’s been doing for the past five minutes, I’d say.” Her partner chuckles. “Do something else to provoke Yibo and run away screaming again.”

“He’s quite loud,” the second man observes. “And I really don’t think they even care that the cameras are following them.”

“They definitely don’t care. They haven’t taken their eyes off each other the entire time I’ve been here.”

“Maybe they should change the title of the show from _Falling In Love_ to _Fallen In Love_ ” the actor jokes lightly, watching the two men. “I feel like a third wheel standing here.”

“This is really reminiscent of schoolyard shenanigans,” the female model muses. “Boys used to harass me like this all the time until I suddenly got taller than all of them and then they lost interest.”

“He’s taller than Yibo,” the male model observes. “But he makes himself smaller, did you notice?”

“It’s not so much that he makes himself smaller, he just somehow appears smaller next to Yibo. That man is pretty broad for someone so slim and Xiao laoshi seems to find any reason to curl down into him.”

Popping his finger over his shoulder at his hovering partner, he arches a brow at the other couple with them. “Care for a wager? She bet that they’d choose the marriage option. I wasn’t so sure and I’m still not sure because going from this to marriage is a pretty massive leap and I’d say engaged at the most. What do you think?”

“I’m with her,” the actress replies immediately.

Her partner rolls his eyes fondly and gestures to his modelling peer. “She’s a total romantic so I’m guessing you are too. I think the men will stick together on this one. Nothing more than engaged.”

His friend and colleague sticks her tongue out at him. “Mark your words because you’ll be eating them. I know these things,” she taps her nose.

“I was on a drama with Xiao laoshi and he did not act like this with anyone so I’m quite certain,” the actress moves to link arms with the female model who grins down at her before they both jut out their jaws out stubbornly at the two men, eyes challenging.

Peals of laughter echo from a distance again, interrupting their conversation and the infectious sound causes all four of them to shake their heads and laugh quietly along with the two men until a sudden cloud of feathers erupts and everyone’s laughter dies abruptly in shock.

“Wang Yibo are you human!?” Xiao Zhan’s singing abilities helping in the projection of his voice as he bellows at the other, the words heard clearly from across the large department floor to them.

Curious, the four of them move down the aisles towards the still floating cloud of feathers to find Yibo seated on the floor and hunched over, shoulders shaking so hard and laughing so badly that he can’t even get the sound out apart from the occasional high pitched wheeze.

Getting closer, they find Xiao Zhan glaring at the other man’s bent head, feathers _everywhere_ , mostly on him. The carcasses of two pillows whose innards are now covering the man lie at the foot of the bed he is on.

“What happened?” The actress asks, wide-eyed.

Pointing an accusatory finger at his still-laughing partner, Xiao Zhan intones. “He happened.”

“Weapon of mass destruction,” Yu Ting sighs, arriving at the scene purely by chance. Her (formerly) professional cameramen are equally in throes of laughter that she isn’t even sure if they are still filming. While they likely may not use the footage, she would at least prefer to be given the option to choose. 

She steps past the three couples to have a word with all six of her camera guys that had tailed the six participants before turning and shooing all three couples back down to the ground floor to get their makeup fixed.

—

The stylist makes loud tsking sounds while touching up Xiao Zhan’s makeup. There is absolutely nothing left, the man having sweated it all away. When he had arrived with his partner in crime still covered in feathers, she had been unable to hold in her laughter and neither had her assistants.

Yibo’s smug smirk did not help in the slightest and if she hadn’t been informed otherwise, she would have definitely assumed the worst. Their clothes are creased and Yibo’s shirt had finally lost the battle and gotten untucked. The other couples are in the other room, needing minimal touch-ups but these two need a full outfit change.

“You’re lucky we brought two of everything today but if you get wet later on, you’re on your own,” she warns as she powders Xiao Zhan’s already shiny face. The man had also managed to sweat right through his shirt to his jacket despite the air-conditioning. She marvels at how his body absolutely loathes the heat and the slightest thing makes him sweat. 

A shadow suddenly looms over her and she doesn’t have to turn to know who it is. “We’re about the same size. He can have my second jacket if he needs it. They did put us in matching penguin suits,” he points out with a wry smile.

“I thought I sent you to change?” She replies instead, watching Yibo hand over a small portable fan to Xiao Zhan who takes it gratefully and says as much. “And you’re broader so it will look a little weird but I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Noona said I didn’t need to change my jacket. She’s just steaming it now.”

“Noona?” Xiao Zhan queries curiously, sighing in contentment into the small fan blowing cool air into his face.

“She’s Korean,” Yibo shrugs. 

“I know, I just hadn’t heard you speaking in Korean before. Apart from the lesson earlier.”

“Naega hangukmal-eul hagil wonhani?” Yibo asks. _Do you want me to speak Korean?_

Xiao Zhan huffs and sticks out his tongue cutely. “Mwo? Mwo?” _What?_

Exasperated yet fond, he continues. “Neoneun wae ireoke sseulmoga eobsnya?” _Why are you so hopeless?_

“Mwo? Mwo? Mwo? Sunbae!”

“ _Sunbae_!” Yibo corrects immediately.

“Mianhae sunbaeeeeeee!” Xiao Zhan is outright whining now, playfully pouting adorably at his partner in the mirror, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks his liquid doe eyes at the defenseless younger man, much to the bemusement and slight discomfort of everyone watching. 

They feel like intruders watching a flirtatious disagreement between lovers.

“Aish…” Yibo mutters to himself, feeling like his heart just got squeezed in a good way. Xiao Zhan has definitely caught him. “Hyung neomu gwiyeowo,” he wrinkles his nose even as he says the words, still helplessly staring. He wouldn’t have been able to look away even with a hurricane blowing at them. He is definitely not going to last the day at this rate. 

His eyes drop to the man’s slick, lush moue and he licks his own mouth subconsciously, his gaze intent.

“Sunbae!” Xiao Zhan’s eyes are wide and the pink tinge in his cheeks are not from any makeup product. “Why are you saying such things?” He asks, understanding those Korean words at least. The direction of Yibo’s gaze is obvious and he can feel a full body blush creeping up on him. He isn’t sure how things got flipped between them but he is far from feeling like the older one between them right now. Wang Yibo’s gaze is absolutely disconcerting in its intensity yet Xiao Zhan suddenly cannot bear if that look was directed at anyone else for any reason. It should only be on him. Wang Yibo is his match.

His. 

Knocked from his stupor by his partner’s loud voice, he smirks slightly at the embarrassed tone he hears and cocks an eyebrow. “Wae?” He drawls, his eyes roaming over Xiao Zhan’s features in the mirror and his mouth tilts up even further at the reaction he is getting, watching the fast spread of red in his cheeks. “Hyung neomu yeppeo.”

Xiao Zhan is beet red and he hides his face behind his hands with a flustered, breathless giggle. “Stop it, sunbae.”

“It’s _sunbae_.”

“Sunbae,” Xiao Zhan replies stubbornly, peeking to look at a broadly smiling Yibo.

The younger man smacks him lightly on the shoulder. “ _Sunbae_.”

“Sunbae!”

“Not soon. Sun. Like the English sun shining in the sky. _Sunbae_!” Yibo tries to explain, fully knowing Xiao Zhan is more than likely teasing him but also intent on making the older man say it correctly. 

Xiao Zhan continues to playfully pout, his eyes sparkling with humour and fondness. “Sunbae!”

“Pabo-ya! _Sunbae!_ ” he smacks the older man again.

“Sunbae!” Xiao Zhan smacks back.

Both their cameramen can’t take it anymore and start laughing, attracting everyone’s attention except the bickering pair whose sunbae war is increasing in volume with every repetition, as do the hardness of the hits.

“What?”

“They’ve been at it since lunch. Actually before lunchtime. I’ve never seen anyone connect so quickly, it’s like they’re old friends.”

“Or an old married couple,” Xiao Zhan’s cameraman adds. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d really think they’re newlyweds.”

“Perhaps they are,” the stylist adds with a grin, watching the two men change increasingly harder slaps until Xiao Zhan hits too hard and Yibo pauses with his hand poised in mid-air before lowering it slowly and sulking off back to his own chair, refusing to retaliate and hit any harder.

Everyone watches as Xiao Zhan follows after him immediately and crouches next to Yibo’s seat, face turned up towards the younger man who pouts back down at him.

“Bo-ge,” he calls out quietly, a hand on his knee. “Mianhae, _sunbae_ ,” he repeats the word correctly. “Forgive me, Bo-ge. I won’t hit so hard again.”

“That hurt,” Yibo reaches behind him to rub the sting away. “And I can’t even reach it,” he huffs, dropping his hand, his pouting even more pronounced now and evident even in his words. 

Xiao Zhan hops lightly to his feet and to no one’s except Yibo’s visible surprise, he starts rubbing the spot. “Here?” He asks, voice still low and quiet. 

Their mics are off due to the clothing change and he can barely be heard but the room isn’t big and the crew are quite adept at picking up on whispered conversations and all their ears are definitely tuned to the couple. 

“Lower.”

“Here?” 

“To the right. A little bit more…yes, there!”

The older man smiles at the younger in the mirror and starts to hum a familiar song.

“What’s that?”

“Sun Yanzi…Kepler.” And Xiao Zhan starts to sing instead of hum.

The room is silent, listening to him singing to the younger man.

“ _Can’t wait for you to become my brightest star…_ ”

—

“We are running a little behind today,” Peng Fei glances pointedly over at Couple A. “Which is actually a good thing for all of you because we will be giving you more time for one of the challenges than the two hours as originally planned.”

Wang Han’s eyebrow goes up when Yibo steps in front of Xiao Zhan, allowing the older man to duck his head behind his own, his expression stoic. He knows they had already apologised earlier and he also knows Xiao Zhan refused to allow Yibo to take the blame although it really was his fault that the pillows exploded. He does not think the younger man had even thought about it, his stance protective as he stares coolly back at the PD, completely expressionless.

Yu Ting steps forward. “It is a mission and we increased the prize to take into account the extra time. Originally, you would pick a song out of a hat and figure out how to use it in a thirty second performance and you would only be given two hours to prepare. The mission now is to use the entire song you have been given but you will have the week.”

“We can use it in any way?”

“Yes, you can take the lyrics and turn it into a skit, or you can just dance to it as was the original plan. All of you have pre-approved friends that can be called upon to help and provide resources as they see fit, there is no limit to the challenge. You could call Lay Zhang for example if you needed help with the choreo or musical arrangement,” she nods towards the female agent who had asked the question.

Her husband steps back in then. “Originally, the prize was an additional 10,000 to help with furnishing your homes since we were going to decide the winner today.” He pauses to allow the exclamations over the prize and waits for the clamour to die down before he continues. “That prize will now be divided equally amongst the five couples. The winning couple will get an all expenses paid luxury five days four nights vacation to anywhere in China sponsored by one of our partners TravelChinaGuide to be utilised before the end of next year.”

This time the clamour is even louder but Yu Ting clears her throat, interrupting the buzzing conversations.

“There is another catch. You would be expected to document your trip in a series of vlogs because TravelChinaGuide would like to use the footage as promotional material for their tours.”

“When will the results be announced?”

“The winner will be decided by public vote at the end of the first episode.”

“When will the show be aired?”

“Tentatively, summer next year.”

“What if the couple isn’t together anymore?”

“Then it may be donated to another couple of their choosing.”

The murmurings start up again as the couples start whispering to each other while the PD and his crew deliberate over whether to just film the song choice segment right there in the basement supermarket or film the supermarket segment first before moving up to the main foyer again. Peng Fei had originally been adamant about filming it upstairs but with the clock ticking, his wife is trying to convince him to just do it in the supermarket.

“My dancing isn’t great,” Xiao Zhan whispers into Yibo’s ear, still standing slightly behind him. “But I will dance for you.”

“We don’t know the song yet,” Yibo turns his head, the apple of his cheek brushing against Xiao Zhan’s nose. “And we don’t have to dance.” 

Xiao Zhan scoffs immediately and pulls his head back, breaking the contact. “Are you crazy? You’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen. We are absolutely utilising that.”

“And you’re the best singer,” Yibo retorts immediately. “I’m a rapper not really a singer but I can sing.”

“We are dancing.”

“Singing.”

“Dancing.”

“Can we at least wait for the song?”

Xiao Zhan huffs, dropping his chin on Yibo’s shoulder. “We are dancing regardless of the song.”

“What if it’s a really fast song?”

“Like?”

“I don’t know,” Yibo admits, nothing coming to mind. “Just at least keep an open mind, okay?”

“It’s open…to dancing,” Xiao Zhan chuckles when Yibo huffs and tries to lean away. “Come on Bo-ge, I want to show off my partner.”

“Don’t be manipulative.”

“I’m not!” Xiao Zhan protests immediately, eyes flashing slightly. “It’s the truth.”

His voice had been slightly raised and several curious eyes swing towards them.

“Then why do you only call me that when you want something?”

“Do I call you anything else?” Xiao Zhan demands, his voice loud enough to attract more attention.

Yibo cocks his head, thinking back. “Wang Yibo.”

“When I’m mad at you. Didn’t your mother ever call you by your full name when she was mad at you?”

“Are you my mother?” Yibo snarks.

“They are completely oblivious to the attention. Even the other couples had stopped talking to stare agog at them.

“Are they always like this?” Peng Fei is watching the bickering couple and he isn’t the only one. They are not that loud, but the disagreement is obvious although there is nothing negative about it. The opposite in fact. They are so wrapped up in their discussion with each other that the rest of the occupants in the large hall seem to have disappeared to them. It is the familiar bickering of lovers not friends which is what is making the married people in the room in particular scratch their heads in confusion since they had both admitted earlier to not having been personally introduced until that morning.

“Honestly? I’m not even sure what I’m seeing,” Wang Han replies quietly. “Yibo is quiet. Shy. It took him a fair few months to feel comfortable with us and even then he’s never been like this. He usually only gets worked up when he’s dancing or talking about motorbikes but not really anything else. Apart from his hobbies, I have never seen him this fiery. Even when competing on the show, he’s eager but not like this.”

Yu Ting joins the two men and checks her watch. “It’s been, oh, six hours since they found each other.” She sends a sly look to her husband. “Rethinking our bet?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “Definitely married.”

“What bet?”

“Ting-er thinks they will choose the married with children option. I think they’ll just choose the married option.”

Wang Han hums, staring thoughtfully at Yibo. “For what it’s worth, children really like Yibo.”

“Innocence is attracted to innocence.”

“They’re also attracted to beauty.”

“Don’t think that beauty is going to be innocent for long,” Yu Ting snickers and walks off, leaving her flushed husband to apologise to his friend for her brazen words.

—

“Running To You With All I Have by Bibi Zhou,” Yibo reads from the card. They were the last to draw after Xiao Zhan had lost in the Rock Paper Scissors game four times in a row much to Yibo’s disbelief for the man had pulled scissors every single damn time! They are now clearly stuck with the bummer of the song options. The singer is a female power balladeer and Yibo can guarantee he won’t be able to hit the high notes without even hearing the song.

Instead of answering, Xiao Zhan suddenly breaks into song for the nth time that day. Yibo is used to it by then but apart from their cameramen, no one else is.

“ _Do we only learn to be mature by being lonely? Do we only learn longing through separation? They say true friends don’t worry about being apart…But I want to remain with you forever from now on…_ ”

“That’s not how the song goes…”

“Is he confessing?”

“Judging from his expression, I don’t think Yibo even knows the song so he wouldn’t notice.”

“Shame…”

“So, married?”

The male model scrunches his nose and sighs deeply. “So he really doesn’t act like this when you saw him on set?”

She shakes her head. “He did sing quite a bit, but it was more in passing to himself while getting his makeup done for example and never directed at anyone. Not like this.” She rubs both her arms while watching her older peer moving effortlessly into the chorus, his voice soaring up without an ounce of self-consciousness, his attention solely on the younger man he is singing to. “This is giving me goosebumps.”

“I’ll stay with my bet but I promise not to be unhappy about it if you win.”

“When I win,” she teases, nudging his arm, the action caught by the cameras panned to Couple E. “When I win.”

“Do we even have to bother taking part in this? I can guarantee they will win,” the female from Couple B joins Couple E since she knows the actress, having been on the same drama with her and Xiao Zhan. “I mean, look at them. He is singing acapella and nobody is saying anything and they can’t take their eyes off them.”

“Dare I hope Yibo isn’t as good a dancer as I’ve heard?” Her partner jokes quietly.

“You wish,” the male from Couple D interjects. “He’s better.” He cocks his head, eyes on the two males staring at each other. “And he will not like winning because we gave up before they could even compete. Just do your best.”

“Yuehua are sitting on a goldmine and they don’t even know,” his partner the female agent comments thoughtfully. “I know pretty idols who can sing and dance and act and host questionably are probably a dime a dozen but there’s something about him…” she trails off.

“A weapon of mass destruction,” Yu Ting murmurs to her husband and Wang Han, all three of them overhearing the entire conversation between the other couples. 

The two men can only nod in agreement.

—

The supermarket segment was in two words, utter chaos. Unleashing ten people into the admittedly very large supermarket had been a good idea in theory. In practice, not so much. Surprisingly, Couple A had managed to come out of it completely unscathed. Perhaps mindful of the fact that they caused the delays earlier, they had behaved well and kept out of the way of the other four couples who had crashed into each other several times. At one point, Peng Fei had to yell cut and bellow at them about the fact that they’re filming in a damn supermarket and not trying to audition crash test dummies. 

Dummies being the emphasised word of the day. 

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo were at the butchery at that point, totally unaffected by the chaos as they choose choice cuts of meat. With a full minute extra gained from their puzzle win for this challenge of getting groceries in two minutes, they can afford to get the fresh stuff instead of the frozen meat since everything fresh needed to be cut on the spot and none of the other couples had wanted to waste precious seconds on it as they were not allowed to move away until they had the cuts of meat in their shopping carts.

While untouched by the wrath of the PD, they are still bickering over the song.

“I really can’t hit those notes,” Yibo grumbles.

“That’s fine because we’re not singing.”

“Ge, if that was the song you were singing earlier then you should be singing it! You sound amazing.”

“Do you want to win?” Xiao Zhan turns to the younger man who has a furrow in his brow as he drums his fingers impatiently on the countertop while waiting for their meat. 

“Of course I want to win.” Yibo reaches for the meat the amused butcher hands over to him and thanks the man before returning his attention to his partner. “The prize is amazing though finding five free days to accommodate both our schedules is going to be one hell of a challenge.”

Xiao Zhan scoffs. “Hardly. Doubt I’ll be very busy.”

“What did I say about speaking like that?” Yibo scolds lightly. “I checked with my team and they say you’re reasonably busy at the moment. Once your dramas come out, it will get better.”

The older man just hums, not wanting to argue with his partner, nor does he want to jinx it. He has one last concert with X-Nine despite the fact that they have already parted ways and he’s hoping to get some related work or invites after that once he finishes filming The Wolf which should wrap up next month. He is on a rare one week break since they are filming scenes where he isn’t required which is how he’s managed to commit to this first week of filming at least for the reality show. Knowing the show won’t be aired till next summer is a bit of a bummer but he knew that going in. It isn’t actually a bad thing to be spending some quality time playing house for this program while he is in between jobs. 

He isn’t surprised by the pang in his chest at the thought of them just _playing house_ rather than making a proper home with each other. He had figured that forcing himself to think of it that way would prevent disappointment but every second with Yibo makes that _forever_ promised to the younger man by his PA at the very start of the search for his match sound more and more achievable. 

“Come on, we need to get some other items to go with the meat,” he finally replies instead, grasping the handle of the shopping cart with both hands.

They hurry off with their trolley, holding onto the handle side by side, Yibo’s left arm crossed over Xiao Zhan’s in the middle of the bar, their thumbs and index fingers pressed together side by side. 

The camera facing them zooms in on that.

—

“Wouldn’t this be unfair for them?” The male from Couple D points out, getting nods of agreement from everyone else. Couple D are the only ones with an obvious size disparity, with the female being incredibly petite and the male quite tall and broad. Apart from Couple E as well, the other couples are much closer in height though not in weight except for Couple A.

Once the groceries had been sorted for delivery to their new homes, they had immediately moved back to the third floor where the Home section is located and they are currently listening to the instructions. 

The next challenge is for the couples to spread out over Home department section of the department store on the third floor for a treasure hunt. They each need to find several items on a shopping list but one of them will be blindfolded and carrying the partner who will be giving them instructions. 

Yibo is aware the one minute head start they had declined would have been extremely useful here especially with their disadvantage but they made the decision together so he will not complain about it.

“In every aisle there is a red circle marked out on the ground. You may rest within the circle for as long as you want but as long as two pairs of feet are on the ground, you may not step out of the circle.” Wang Han reads from his cue card before looking up towards Couple A, his expression a little regretful. “Unfortunately, there will be no dispensation other than that.”

“It’s fine,” Xiao Zhan nods firmly, slipping his hand around his partner’s forearm again. “We’ll be fine.”

“Alright, you will be given fifteen minutes to prepare. This is the final challenge for the day so you will need to use your head start advantage if you have any left otherwise it will be forfeited. The first to complete their challenge will win the right to remove one random camera from their home for the first month.”

“Wow.”

“Are there cameras in the bathroom?” One of the female participants asks, echoed by a few others.

“No cameras in the bathroom but there are cameras in the bedrooms.”

“Well I know which camera I’m removing.”

“Random camera. I don’t think you can choose which camera.”

“Damn.”

—

“So, Rock Paper Scissors?” Yibo jokes with a smile. 

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “I know this department store and where stuff is located.” His tone is apologetic. “It might actually be better if I direct.” He reaches over to place his hand just above his partner’s knee. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Massage?” Yibo quips with a laugh that trails off when the other man nods in agreement. Feeling a shiver of anticipation that has nothing to do with the challenge, he changes the subject to something practical. “Shall we have some type of silent system so I can concentrate on where I’m going?”

The older man stands. “Let’s see what your steps are like first.”

Yibo stands and turns his back to the other before crouching. “Hop on then, ge. My steps will be different while walking normally compared to when I’m carrying you.”

“I’m marrying a smart man,” Xiao Zhan teases lightly. Instead of jumping from the ground he steps up on the stairs they were sitting on and hops on gently.

“Oooof…they should do these challenges before lunch not after,” Yibo teases as he hitches Xiao Zhan up further and straightens. He can feel every single line of the older man’s body for he is hugging him very tightly. The man is lighter than he expected but he’s not sure how long he can hold out. He starts to walk slowly, finding it relatively easy since his centre of gravity hasn’t actually been displaced that much.

“Is this okay?” Xiao Zhan asks against his ear.

The younger man is unable to suppress the full body shudder and the goosebumps that erupt across his skin at the warm breath teasing his sensitive skin. He stops, swallowing hard and trying to reroute the blood that has totally left his brain. He needs to focus on something else. “Directions,” he mutters hoarsely. “We need to agree on how to direct.”

“Close your eyes.” Xiao Zhan whispers. He felt the shudder and is fighting his own body’s reaction because it would be way more embarrassing for him that Yibo. He feels Yibo sucking in a huge breath before exhaling it explosively. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Yibo blurts out honestly. His hands tighten around Xiao Zhan’s calves. “Not really but it’s okay. I will be okay.”

“If you’re uncomfortable we can switch places.”

“No!” Yibo nearly shouts, startling some of the crew around them. “No,” he repeats, much quieter this time. “It’s fine. Just…can we figure out the cues. We have to go back up in a few minutes.”

The pair practice for about a minute or so in the main foyer before they are called back. True to his word, Xiao Zhan rubs Yibo’s back in the lift back to the third floor, and he stays massaging him as they walk back to Wang Han and the rest of the assembled couples. 

They are oddly quiet and they get a fair few curious looks sent their way considering all the noisy exuberance that seemed to characterise them so far. Xiao Zhan is nearly pressed to Yibo’s back with his hands disappearing between them, rubbing whatever he thinks needs soothing as they listen to the instructions from Wang Han. Yibo for his part, remains silent under his ministrations. 

“Please take the blindfolds provided and blindfold your partner now.”

Xiao Zhan moves forward to collect the blindfold, to the surprise of some of the participants and the crew since it is obvious that he is both taller and heavier than his younger partner. Wang Han for his part, isn’t surprised at all.

Yibo closes his eyes before the soft material covers his eyes. He can feel each puff of breath that Xiao Zhan exhales as they tease the hair and skin at the back of his head and neck. His ears feel like they are a permanent shade of pink. The man’s hands are small and light and so sweetly gentle that the ache in his chest intensifies. He knows he is not reading the other man wrong. They have not discussed the type of relationship they will begin with but they have bandied around about being married the entire time, never once considering anything less that he knows it’s basically a certainty. What they do need to talk about though, is whether to choose the option with children.

“Does it feel okay?” Xiao Zhan queries in a soft whisper. He moves Yibo gently to face him and fixes the hair displaced by the large blindfold, pushing strands gently behind a red ear. He can practically feel the heat at his fingertips and his fingers definitely linger more than they should. Yibo’s hair is so soft and fluffy and practically free from the gunk stylists seem to enjoy loading up on people. Somehow the stylist had been skilled enough to just have enough product to keep his hair from flopping over, yet keeping the general softness and his fingers twitch to card through his handsome partner’s thick hair that hasn’t suffered from too many period drama wigs unlike himself. 

He smiles when Yibo shakes his head, but the smile slides off slowly when the younger man starts to chew on his lower lip. Mirroring the action, licking at the sting and wanting to do it for the younger, he places a hand on the man’s hip and leans in to whisper again. “Cover your mic.” His partner unhesitatingly obeys and he uses his free hand to cover his own mic. He feels Yibo’s other hand drop to his own waist, mirroring the placement of his hand as he leans in, mouth purposefully grazing skin now as he whispers. “I just wanted to pre-empt you so you don’t freak out because I cannot promise nothing will happen.”

“What?” Yibo croaks out. He tries to clear his throat but can’t quite manage it for he gets a noseful of Xiao Zhan and promptly forgets whatever it was he had intended to do in the first place. Blindfolded, his senses are heightened and he follows his instincts, pressing his nose against the slightly damp skin beneath Xiao Zhan’s earlobe. “Gege…” he whispers against the skin just under his jawline.

“Ting-er told me if I interrupt I’m sleeping on the couch,” Peng Fei grumbles to his friend. They are both watching the male-male couple. They can see neither Xiao Zhan nor Wang Yibo’s faces, one facing away from them and one hidden behind an overlarge blindfold. “Do you think they’ll separate in the next five minutes?”

“Let’s just wait and see.”

“I was afraid you would say that,” the man grumbles again. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“You were the one who wanted Xiao Zhan.”

“The fortune teller said he would be the next big thing. Like really big thing so who was I to say no?”

“And now?”

The man sighs, watching the two very handsome men practically intertwined. “If we can get the editing right for the first episode, I’d say they’d win that public challenge even if they did a miserly side shuffle hand clapping dance to the song.”

This time it is Xiao Zhan with the full body shudder and his hand clutches tighter at Yibo’s waist. “I might embarrass myself.”

“Me too.”

“Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Yibo chuckles quietly and pulls away, mouth twisted in a beautiful side smirk. “Pretty sure all the blood in my brain has been displaced.”

“I like that you’re so brave.”

“Brave or foolish? Sometimes I speak without thinking it through.” He scrunches his nose. “And people say I’m too honest.”

“Brave,” Xiao Zhan leans forward and taps his own nose against the tip of Yibo’s. “It’s okay. I think too much so you can balance us out.”

“I wish I could see you now,” the side smirk turns down unhappily. 

“Your blindfold is making me brave.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

Yibo hums. “Promise?” 

The childish lilt in his voice brings forth a practically incandescent smile so full of fondness from the older man that those who are watching turn away, the gaze too intimate for comfort.

“Cross my heart.”

—

Couple D win the challenge to absolutely no one’s surprise, finishing their tasks well ahead of everyone else, their size disparity a considerable advantage in this challenge. Couple E is next with the male model and his actress partner snagging their eighth item just as Couple D reached Wang Han. Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo hadn’t done too badly, tied with Couple B with seven out of the ten items required although Couple B was actually on six items and had used their chance obtained earlier during the quiz to acquire the seventh item. Couple C brings up the rear with five items having gotten confused as to the location of one item and wasting time in the totally wrong section.

All of them are allowed to keep the items collected which pleases Xiao Zhan in particular because they had gone for the kitchen and bedroom items first, leaving the living room items to last and uncollected.

—

There is a short break where their makeup is touched up again. Xiao Zhan is humming to himself when he is handed a small open pack of biscuits. Looking up, he sees Yibo gesturing to it.

“Eat. They are not providing dinner. We will be eating at home apparently.”

The **_3+2_** on the packet taunts him as he stares at it wondering if it is another sign. Tilting his face up to meet the solemn eyes of his young partner, he asks. “Where did you get this from?”

“I always carry them around.”

Xiao Zhan nibbles on a biscuit thoughtfully after he gets Yibo’s answer and is shortly distracted from it by the younger man’s chuckle. “What?” He asks, feeling like this time, Yibo is laughing at him. He looks down at himself and brushes off some crumbs from his shirt, but apart from that, he can’t see anything else worth laughing over.

“Cute,” Yibo grins. “Cute bunny teeth and you look like a bunny eating the biscuit.”

“Yah!” Xiao Zhan lifts his arm to mock a hit and the remaining biscuit in the packet flies out of the opening and lands on the ground.

“Hey! Don’t waste the food.” Yibo bends down and picks up the biscuit. “Two second rule?” He asks holding out the biscuit. 

Xiao Zhan presses his lips closed and shakes his head making a negative sound. He watches as the younger man shrugs and pops the entire biscuit in his mouth before pulling out another pack from his back pocket and tossing it at Xiao Zhan. 

It is by a damn miracle that he actually manages to catch it. He is about to protest when a warm hand curves around the back of his neck and squeezes.

“Wh-what?”

Yibo merely stares back, his face expressionless though he eyes are filled with something heavy and unspoken.

“Eat, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan eats.

—

The couples who are ready wander around the department store, trying to get some sort of idea as to what they will need for their homes. To make the situation as realistic as possible, they will be returning to the department store when it is open to the public the next day and shop for their furniture just like any other couple.

Yibo whistles at yet another price tag for a small settee and the pair from Couple B next to him commiserate immediately.

“It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? We got the larger two bedder apartment with the big balcony but I don’t even know how we are going to furnish that with the money we have. Can we add in our own funds?”

“Apparently not,” Yibo shakes his head. “I already asked and they said nothing for the household although gifts for each other is fine.” 

The male actor turns to his partner. “Shall I buy you a bed, my dear?”

She wrinkles her nose and laughs at the endearment, tapping him lightly on the arm. “I am pretty sure that’s considered a household expense.”

“Yes, but it’s a gift to you,” he counters and the three of them discuss the potential loophole. 

They are joined by Xiao Zhan shortly thereafter and chat amiably together, two couples trying to figure out how to make their money go further. Xiao Zhan and Yibo are more interested in the beds though while the acting pair more interested in their living and dining so after a few minutes, they separate. Xiao Zhan knows the pair from two separate dramas, acting in similar sized roles together and he had personally thought they would be compatible even before this show. He had even considered introducing them but life got in the way and he completely forgot about it until he saw them again today. If he wasn’t already partnered with Yibo, he would have considered Couple B solid proof that the show’s producers are definitely trying to do right by their participants and match them correctly.

“So, beds?”

“I don’t really like that we are so limited in furnishing our own home,” Yibo admits quietly while they walk over towards the bedroom section. “I want to buy a proper bed for you.” 

“Nuh-uh, nice try.” Xiao Zhan wags a finger at him. “Household purchases are my responsibility.”

“Ah fuck, I forgot.”

The older man chuckles and slips his hand into the crook of Yibo’s elbow again and steers him away from the bedroom section. “It’s okay. We don’t have to decide on anything until we actually see how much space we are dealing with. Did you see the other options? The size disparity is pretty large and I’m not convinced the three bedroom house is bigger than the three bedroom apartment in terms of the areas that need to be furnished. We are going in totally blind here.”

“What are we sleeping on tonight?” Yibo asks as they walk a little aimlessly around, heading back towards the central staircase. Suddenly remembering the mugs, he laser-focuses on getting them and tugs the man along, practically dragging him up the stairs. 

Xiao Zhan laughs as Yibo takes the stairs two at a time. “Why are you in a hurry?”

“I want to get something for you. Come on!” Yibo pulls the man along with him and their long legs make short work of the stairs. Hurrying to the aisle with the mugs, he is pleased to see the yellow ugliness is still there. “Look!”

“Oh my god, you remembered!” Xiao Zhan is beaming as he reaches out to pick up one of the two mugs.

“Remembered? You literally just told me this morning,” Yibo scoffs. “I have a good memory for things I like.” His eyes widen when he realises what he has said but after the briefest of hesitation, he leaves the words hanging between them, staring at the older man, expression faintly defiant as if daring him to do something with the information.

A small smile is playing about Xiao Zhan’s mouth and he steps up next to Yibo, one hand still on a mug while the other once again finds its rightful place on the younger man’s forearm and he squeezes reassuringly before leaning further into the man’s personal space to replace the mug he is holding onto the shelf. “This even looks like you,” he points to the pink puffy cheeks of the slightly shorter mug and strokes his thumb over it gently before returning his attention to the other mug and chuckling. “And this slightly taller one with bigger eyes is me. Haimian baobao.”

“Baobao,” Yibo replies quietly.

“Haimian baobao.”

“No.” 

Xiao Zhan turns to find the younger man’s direct, unwavering gaze on him again. “What?” He whispers. He’s the one with the agile, durable mouth and yet with Wang Yibo he finds himself rendered speechless half the time. The man is so stunning and so intense it makes him breathless and wrapping his head around the fact that the younger truly does seem to want him back is truly doing a number on him.

“Baobao.”

“Me?” Xiao Zhan asks, his voice a little hoarse.

“My baobao,” Yibo tilts his head slightly and with it, a small curl of his lip goes up, his gaze and expression intent but soft.

And just like that, Xiao Zhan gives up any type of hope of being able to keep his heart separate and protected because in that moment, he realises he doesn’t need it. Yibo’s eyes are so clear, the intention shining like the light that he is. The brightest star in the sky. He moves without considering it any further and leans in to press a soft, chaste kiss against the corner of Yibo’s mouth before affirming.

“Your baobao.”

Flushing at the contact but he doesn’t chase the man’s mouth when he moves away, Yibo merely rearranges their arms so their fingers are interlaced and they are holding hands properly. “Come on, let me buy this and then we can go find out where we are meant to go.”

“Okay, Bo-ge. Lead on.”

Not a single camera caught the moment.

—

“Something happened.”

“I agree.” Wang Han watches the only same sex couple of the group whispering together, heads so close their hair overlaps and you would be hard pressed figuring out where one started and the other ended. Yibo has a box with two Spongebob Squarepants mugs under his arm while his other hand is resting on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder though he is leaning so close he might as well have his chin on his hand. They are joined by Couples B and C and the six of them fall into an easy conversation about furnishing their homes, all of them with similar concerns.

The remaining two couples join them shortly and they proceed to the final part of the show and Wang Han takes his place.

“All of you except for Couple A have the floor plans to your home for the next six months. The apartments are all within the same development and about an hour’s drive from here. The location of the two houses are a little further, with Couple D’s new home about seventy minutes away and Couple A’s is ninety minutes away.” He pauses as the couples start murmuring amongst themselves, noting that Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo merely exchange glances but say nothing. The older man again has both hands wrapped loosely around Yibo’s forearm. Couple B are next, both a similar build, with the backs of their hands brushing each other and generally touching shoulders. The remaining three couples are not as close but it is clear they have grown quite comfortable with their partners. Even as Wang Han watches, the female from Couple E is picking at stray lint from her partner’s jacket sleeve absentmindedly as she listens to him whispering something or other to her.

“How are we getting there?” The actor from Couple C finally voices the question everyone has been thinking. His model partner loops her hand in his elbow and squeezes, smiling brightly as she nods in approval at his question.

“Another challenge,” Wang Han pauses when everyone groans though it is mostly playful, seeing the anticipation in their eyes. “The winner of this challenge will not only win first pick of the modes of transportation but will be allowed three minutes to pick as many items as need to help with settling in this week. Your trip back here to shop for furnishings is scheduled for Wednesday, giving you a free day tomorrow to plan your public challenge and figure out your new homes together.”

“Is there a prize for second place?”

Wang Han smiles. “Two minutes to pick and everyone else will get a minute.” The murmurings start up again but he continues on to caution. “Be careful about what you pick because if it cannot fit in your car, you will not be allowed to keep it.”

“No fifty inch television then,” someone jokes.

“If it will fit, why not?” Wang Han replies with good humour. 

“What is the challenge?” Yibo finally speaks up, expression curious. 

With a flourish, Wang Han waves to a small covered table. Once he has everyone’s attention, he flicks off the red cloth covering the table and laughter echoes around the foyer and the chatter triples in intensity.

“I did wonder if they were going to do this,” Xiao Zhan muses against Yibo’s ear.

“I thought I left this behind in Korea,” Yibo admits, staring a little distastefully at the boxes of Pocky sticks. “I think the only so-called boy group that I know of that never had to do this was Dong Bang Shin Ki.”

Xiao Zhan makes a surprised sound. “Isn’t that before your time?”

“What are you talking about?” Yibo turns to the older man. “They’re still active.”

“Not as five.”

Yibo stares at the older man for a few seconds, surprise marring his brow. “You’re one of those.” His voice is very faintly accusatory though he is not aware of it. It is a knee-jerk reaction whenever faced with anyone who purports to prefer the group as five.

“I beg your pardon?” Xiao Zhan steps back, taking issue with Yibo’s tone and going immediately on the defensive. He prefers the group as five and he knows there are always fights about this. He is a casual fan at best, marvelling at the harmonies the five men managed together. God tier is probably not an overstatement when referring to their visuals and vocals as a group. He isn’t as keen on the discography post split but he never thought he would get into a disagreement over it with Wang Yibo of all people. TVXQ are not exactly hiphop or cool in a way that would appeal to his younger partner. “What’s it to you anyway?”

“I respect them,” Yibo replies simply, not backing down nor looking away. “They went through a shit time and came out fighting. They both went away for military service and came back stronger and kept fighting for their place even though there are so many of us around popping up here and there that lasting as long as they have is something to be commended and respected when new groups are literally a dime a dozen. In the industry, people like me look up to people like them even if we don’t play the same type of music.” He makes an irritated sound. “Let me guess. You like Jaejoong?”

—

“Ting-er still says she’ll kill me if I interrupt them,” Peng Fei sighs irritably. The other couples are also chatting but more to fill the time than entering into a heated discussion about Kpop groups while in the middle of another production. “Can you have a word with your didi about paying attention to the show and what he’s supposed to be doing? Those two seem to find it incredibly easy to digress and get distracted.”

“With each other,” Wang Han points out patiently. “That’s why Yu Ting doesn’t want you to interrupt. They are distracted with each other. You wanted a realistic reality show, didn’t you? They found something they didn’t agree on and are talking it out.” He chuckles and pats his friend consolingly on the shoulder. “Pretty sure a similar thing happened with another married couple I know earlier today about filming in the supermarket or here in the foyer. From memory, that disagreement lasted a good thirty minutes. They’ve barely been at it for five.”

“That’s different!” The man protests.

Wang Han arches a curious brow. “Oh? How?”

“We’re married.”

“And they will be in a week,” he nods towards the still bickering couple.

His producer friend merely huffs in response and crosses his arms, resigned to wait since he actually can’t argue with that, pretty certain that the older man is correct.

—

“What’s wrong with Jaejoong?

“Did I say there was anything wrong with him?” Yibo challenges. “Though I guess you must be tired of having to defend him.”

“Excuse me?” Xiao Zhan takes another step away from the curiously belligerent younger man. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Let’s just say that like in C-Ent, people in the industry over there talk and even little fish like me hear things.”

“What things?”

Yibo finally realises there are several cameras directed at them and a fair few curious eyes aimed at them including Wang Han’s. Freezing for a moment before straightening, he schools his features and turns to his partner. “I’m sorry, ge. Not the time and place. You can like who you like.”

“This discussion is not over,” Xiao Zhan warns before returning to the younger man’s side. “I get that you respect them, but you don’t get to go off at me if I like something else.”

“That’s not why,” Yibo turns bodily to the other man, his eyes vaguely disturbed. “It’s just frustrating that people always compare them to what they were but the past is the past. It should damn well stay in the past.”

“Bo-ge,” Xiao Zhan uses the endearment purposefully, taking Yibo’s free hand. “The past made them the men they are now. They are strong now because they had to be. The men you respect were forged in a fire made from their past. I am not comparing them. I do not even know them. I just personally _prefer_ their music before the split.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know the story behind it all and I’m guessing neither do you because even I know their leader never said a word so let us both respect the fact that they went their separate ways, continued their careers following different paths, and leave it at that.”

The silence between them is long enough that Wang Han finally starts to speak, explaining the rules that everyone already knows anyway.

Yibo is still distracted though, barely listening to the host. “Are you mad at me?” He whispers quietly out of the corner of his mouth, belatedly aware that he had probably acted quite childishly, lashing out at the other man for no real reason. He has never personally met either of the men in TVXQ but even his own seniors have nothing but respect and awe for what they have achieved and the split did carve a chasm within the Kpop industry with most supporting the two who stayed and he got caught up in that despite also knowing what occurred behind the scenes. In all fairness, part of his bias is also due to Han Geng who despite also leaving, has never had anything but good things to say about Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin. Even under provocation and drunk and railing at SM Entertainment, he still did not have a bad word to say about them, Jung Yunho in particular.

Xiao Zhan squeezes his hand. “No. We just need to figure out what triggers the other. It’s fine. It’ll take time.”

“How much time?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been married,” Xiao Zhan teases lightly and he feels an answering squeeze. “And for what it’s worth, if the rumours are correct, you’re the Yunho to my Jaejoong.”

“Don’t jinx us.”

“They’re still together, aren’t they?”

Yibo huffs out a laugh. He knows this for a fact. “Good point.”

—

“Seriously, next time I’m going out,” Yibo grumbles exasperatedly as they are once again dead last thanks to Xiao Zhan’s (lack of) Rock Paper Scissors skills. He stares at the couple currently doing the Pocky challenge. “Is this much giggling a requirement?”

Xiao Zhan giggles on cue and gets a fondly exasperated smack to the shoulder from his partner. “It’s the expected thing I’d say. They are supposed to be all shy and coy at playing the Pocky game,” he points to Couple E who had gone first and after three tries, managed to get a small enough piece for submission. They will not be measured until after Yibo and Xiao Zhan are done so the couples will all need to wait. “They didn’t giggle that much.”

“Still too much.” Yibo turns quite seriously to the older man. “If you giggle, I’m going to giggle and we really need to win this.”

“When it’s our turn, just follow my cue, okay?”

“Mn.”

Half an hour and too much giggling later, it is finally Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan’s turn.

To everyone’s surprise, the two are perfectly business-like about it, with not a single giggle in sight.

Holding up the Pocky stick, Xiao Zhan points to the very tip. “Can you hold it here without biting down?”

“We have three tries,” Yibo points out. “I can try.”

“I’ll do everything,” Xiao Zhan waves the stick around. “You just need to hold it here, that’s all. Don’t do anything else, okay?”

Yibo nods. “Okay. Give it to me.”

Xiao Zhan carefully places the stick in between Yibo’s teeth, taking care to set it as far to the edge as possible. He then turns to Wang Han. “Can I start?”

“In your own time,” the man replies, a little bemused at the whole thing. Even he is surprised at how different the two are behaving compared to the four earlier giggling couples.

The man promptly just does a magic trick where he disappears the entire Pocky stick into his mouth, his teeth clacking against Yibo’s where he bites.

When Yibo spits out the piece in his mouth into the proffered metal bowl, he cracks up laughing so hard the other couples crowd round to see.

“Okay, they won. You don’t even need to measure. I can barely see the piece.”

“Just measure for second place. I don’t think they can physically get it smaller than that.”

“What is that? One millimeter? Two?”

“Two,” Yu Ting confirms with a merry laugh. “Two millimetres.”

“Is no one going to comment on the fact that Xiao Laoshi just vanished the Pocky stick down his throat? He didn’t even nibble on it. It just vanished.” The man’s tone is genuinely vaguely worshipful, earning himself a rather hot glare from Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan too overhears the male model and he smirks to himself. 

—

“Was this essential?” Yibo asks with a chuckle, admiring the keychains Xiao Zhan had grabbed during their three minutes. They are safely ensconced in a very roomy Toyota Alphard, sitting in the middle row with the back seats gone to make room for their purchases. 

They had picked up a double futon, pillow and towels at first before basically ransacking the kitchenware section. Yibo just followed instructions, no idea what the hell he was grabbing but after Xiao Zhan had told him that it would make the difference between a full and an empty stomach, he was more than happy to follow the man. They also managed to grab a portable AC, a laptop and wifi set. They are both certain they must have forgotten important things but compared to the other couples who were haphazardly grabbing things like cushions and plushies, they feel a lot more prepared for the full day ahead.

“LEGO for you and Haimian Baobao for me.” Xiao Zhan points out. “Keys to our new home. We had to have matching keychains.”

Yibo laughs again. “I like it, but it’s still funny.”

“Says the man who bought us those couple mugs,” Xiao Zhan sticks out his tongue.

“Hey! You liked them.”

“I do,” he agrees before trying to recline his seat. “I am tired, Bo-ge. Maybe we should nap.”

Yibo watches the man struggling for a few moments. “Do you want to switch seats? The futon is lodged behind you and your seat will only go so far.”

Xiao Zhan licks his lips and looks behind Yibo’s seat and that back at the earnest-looking younger man. “How far can yours recline?”

He tries and the seat manages to lower significantly. Sweeping his arm out towards the headrest, he beams at the older man. “See, all ready for Zhan-ge. Your bed awaits.”

The older man nods and leans forward to the driver and production assistant that had followed them in the car. “Is the road smooth?”

“Smooth for most of the way until we hit the hills. Then it’ll be a little bumpy for about ten minutes.”

“How long?”

“About an hour for a smooth ride.”

“We won’t need seatbelts?”

“You should be fine,” the driver nods. 

“Thank you,” Xiao Zhan replies before turning to Yibo with a gleam in his eye. “Make room, Bo-ge.”

“Huh?”

“On your side. You said my bed awaits and my bed should have you in it.”

Both the PA and the driver muffle their surprise. While there are no cameramen with them, there are cameras in the car and they are catching every bit of this exchange.

Yibo is basically the pikachu meme in that moment and by the time he recovers, Xiao Zhan is already squeezed in his seat with him. 

“Uh…”

“Is this okay?” Xiao Zhan murmurs, his eyes fluttering closed. The seat is much too wide for one person sitting in it normally and two men on their sides, it is a very tight fit but not uncomfortable for both of them are very slim. He blindly looks for Yibo’s hand and pulls it over to rest on his hip. “Relax, Bo-ge. We have to share a bed tonight too.”

A strangled sound escapes Yibo’s throat and Xiao Zhan’s eyes pop open and he cocks a sleepy eyebrow at the younger man in question.

“I…I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t sleep alone without a light on.”

“You won’t be alone.”

“Yes, but…” Yibo trails off. His entire face is flaming from the proximity already and his hand on Xiao Zhan’s hip is starting to ache from him holding it so stiffly.

Xiao Zhan eyes the man thoughtfully. “But you’re okay when someone is sleeping next to you.”

“I have to touch them.”

There is no pause with his next words. “You can touch me.”

The smallest glimmer of a smile starts to twitch at the corners of the younger’s mouth. “Where?”

Instead of replying, Xiao Zhan huffs a short breath out, eyes sliding shut again as he slips his leg between Yibo’s and curls closer, wrapping an arm around him. He snuggles close and drops his chin, forehead pressed against Yibo’s jaw. “Anywhere, Bo-ge.”

“So forward,” Yibo murmurs against the man’s sweaty hairline, actually tempted to run his tongue along his forehead to taste him. His hand curls briefly on his hip before it finally relaxes. “Are you like this with everyone?”

The question was asked with such fondness that Xiao Zhan cannot take it the wrong way at all when it would have definitely gotten his back up had it been anyone else.

“I am like me with a lot of people but I am only like this with you.”

And somehow, that strange statement makes sense to him. “Sleep, baobao.”

“Your baobao,” Xiao Zhan murmurs before falling asleep mere seconds later.

It takes Yibo longer, his body finally relaxing after about five minutes, his thumb rubbing idly at the older man’s hip. 

“My baobao,” he agrees.

=====

**_It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important._ **

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last chapter I accidentally wrote Yunho instead of Yibo somewhere and only one person caught it lmao! Shoutout to princethestripper for saving me hahaha!


	5. commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add another chapter cos this one got too long and unwieldy and omg… I’m so sorry modorenai this was supposed to be done already T________T editing just made it longer and longer…

=====

**_Commitment is an act, not a word._ **

**_If you are committed, there is always a way._ **

=====

“So.”

Yibo looks up at a sheepish looking Xiao Zhan who is eyeing the door and then him, and then back at the door. There is an adorable sleep crease from his forehead running diagonal to his ear thanks to Yibo’s jacket. They are so rumpled the wardrobe ladies would probably go into a swoon if they saw them in that moment, and not the good kind. “What’s wrong, ge?” He gestures at the keychain in the other man’s hand that now has a fob on it for the electronic front door, a master key for all the internal doors and a tool for when the electronic door fails. “You just need to swipe.”

Xiao Zhan pouts, glancing over behind Yibo’s shoulder at the small army of people waiting for them to enter. The house is already brightly lit and welcoming, already prepped by another team that had also brought their purchases from the supermarket session and the treasure hunt challenge. Whether they had actually unpacked everything is another thing, but hopefully they have at least put away the perishables in the refrigerator. He gestures at the door with a pointed look. “So…are we…” he trails off when someone chuckles quietly behind Yibo.

“What is it?” Yibo waves his identical set of keys. “Do you want me to do it? I can.” He steps forward and is about to reach for the door when Xiao Zhan bodily steps in his path, making him frown slightly. “Zhan-ge, what’s wrong? Do you want Lele-ge and Yanyan-ge to check first? They already checked the perimeter and said it’s all clear. It’s a big open space but there’s only one entry and exit point to the whole development and the guardhouse was manned. We slept through it but I trust my security.” When Xiao Zhan shakes his head, biting his lip, Yibo sighs. “Ge, I can’t read your mind. What’s the problem?”

“Shouldn’t we…shouldn’t you…” he gestures at the door again, making a frustrated sound. He is actually a little too embarrassed to voice what he wants properly especially with all the cameras and people aimed at them. Judging from the amused expression on some of the staff including both of Yibo’s bodyguards and his personal assistant who had welcomed him to the family, everyone but Yibo seems to get it.

“I think he wants you to carry him over the threshold,” the production assistant that had come along with them to make sure the cameras were set up properly speaks up, her voice laced with a healthy amount of amusement.

Yibo turns to look over his shoulder and when he sees his own smirking staff nodding, he huffs and returns his attention to the blushing older man. “If you want something you have to ask.”

Xiao Zhan huffs back, blustering through his embarrassment by smacking the younger man on the arm. “The whole day you’ve been reading my mind and right now you choose to be obtuse?”

“I’m not choosing anything,” Yibo holds his arms out. “You want me to princess carry you?” He eyes the man up and down, wrinkling his nose. “Not sure if I can, but we can try.”

“Boss, we can help,” Lele steps forward. “I’ll brace you and then it’s just a couple of steps. Yanyan can be on standby to the side.”

“Aiya! So much trouble,” Xiao Zhan waves his arms, even more embarrassed than he was earlier, painfully aware of the cameras directed at them both, not to mention the quite snickering and whispering going on amongst the staff. It is turning into a song and dance he is certain other couples don’t have to go through. 

Yibo eyeballs him without expression. “Come here, ge.”

“No.”

“Zhan-ge.”

The older man pouts, brow furrowing when Yibo does not look away. “No. You’ve made it so troublesome it’s fine we can just walk in together.”

The two bodyguards have already stepped forward, reading their charge a second before his future husband registers his intent and Xiao Zhan suddenly finds himself scooped up rather effortlessly, with Lele helping. He covers his face immediately embarrassed beyond belief and makes an adorable squeaking sound that translates into a nervous high pitched giggle that makes Yibo chuckle.

With Yanyan’s help, the door is opened and Couple A finally make it into their home a good thirty to sixty minutes after everyone else.

“Oh fuck, how big is this place?”

Several of the staff still waiting outside burst out laughing at Yibo’s honest exclamation before following the two stars into their home for the next six months.

—

“Bo-ge.”

“Mn.”

“The bathroom has no door.”

Yibo looks over his shoulder at his wide-eyed partner standing in the doorway leading to the bathroom. “Did you look on the other side?” He asks, returning his attention briefly to the view of his staff and the production crew seated in the living area downstairs eating dinner. He can hardly hear them which is amazing in itself and whatever sound that comes through is actually coming via the closed door rather than the internal glass window. He waves at his PA who happened to look up at him before turning to where Xiao Zhan is.

“Zhan-ge?”

“Inside.”

Following the man’s voice, Yibo enters the bedroom and he finds Xiao Zhan on the other side of the double sink, standing half inside what looks like yet another room. “Closet?” He asks before turning to look for the door to the bathroom and his expression morphs comically. “There’s no door.”

“I told you.”

Yibo exits the bathroom and re-enters, looking around the frame. He even knocks on the doorway, his expression perplexed. “Why is there no door? Did they forget the door?”

Xiao Zhan starts to giggle, shaking his head amusedly. He beckons the younger man to come over and he basks in the fond smile Yibo gives him. Catching the man by the elbow again, he tugs him gently into the vast walk-in closet. “I was wondering how we were going to change with the camera in the bedroom but looks like this is the perfect set up.”

“We can sleep in here.”

“Huh?”

The younger man nods as if making a decision. “For now. We can sleep in here. We have the portable AC,” he pauses to point at the helpful double socket by the doorway. “We can plug it in here and the futon would fit easily and—”

“You’re serious?” Xiao Zhan interrupts. In all honesty, he doesn’t have an issue with sleeping in the closet if it meant more privacy. The irony of being in a closet yet being on a show like this where he is outright about to marry another man isn’t lost on him and he starts to giggle.

His giggling is infectious and Yibo starts giggling as well though he has no idea why he’s laughing. 

They are still giggling, red-faced and in Xiao Zhan’s case, getting sweaty when they are found by their two cameramen and the production assistant.

“What’s so funny?” She asks curiously, waving at the cameramen to make sure their cameras are on.

“The bathroom has no door,” Yibo blurts out first before going into fresh peals of laughter.

“We—we are sleep—sleeping in the c—closet,” Xiao Zhan adds before collapsing onto the floor in a heap of adorably high pitched giggles and dragging Yibo tumbling down with him. “We—we will be—be ma—married bu—but in the c—closet,” he howls with laughter, clutching at his partner’s arm. A partner who is not in a much better state. They’re both slumped against each other, disheveled, sans suit jackets and still wrinkly and ruffled enough to raise a fair few eyebrows and just laughing uproariously.

“We—we are out—out of the closet but now we—we are in a—again.”

“I think they’re over-tired,” one of the cameramen murmurs to the PA who is watching them a little gobsmacked. The two men are barely coherent, literal tears of laughter running down their cheeks as they clutch at each other. “Why don’t we leave them to it, huh? We’ll be back in the morning.”

“We need to film the camera scene.”

“Just do it here,” Xiao Zhan’s cameraman suggests, agreeing with his counterpart who nods in agreement. “Bring the box up here, let them pick and we can sort of the camera while they collect themselves.

Unable to disagree especially when Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan for some reason or other start laughing again even though she had been certain they were winding down, she rushes off to grab the box from downstairs.

The two men are watched by their camera guys, both cameras still rolling. Xiao Zhan is sprawled next to Yibo who has also given up trying to stay upright. The older man is laid out on his back and breathing heavily trying to get his breathing back to normal. Even as they watch, he moves to shift and lay his head on Yibo’s heaving chest. The cameras are still rolling when Yibo cards his fingers through Xiao Zhan’s sweaty hair with an affectionate smile that is caught very clearly, his plump cheeks lifted and so pink they look like strawberry mochi.

“We both need a shower. I feel like this shirt is about to be permanently moulded to my body and the stylist jiejie will not be happy about that.”

“Are you saying I smell?”

“We both probably smell.”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head immediately and turns his face into Yibo’s chest, ignoring the button digging into his temple. “You smell good,” his words are drawn out, sounding more like a moan than anything really and Yibo’s eyes immediately snap to the cameras. Glaring slightly, he shakes his head with a sharp movement though minor enough not to dislodge his partner who is still blissfully unaware, nose deep in Yibo’s shirt.

The two camera guys turn to look at each other before shrugging and turn to leave the bathroom.

“Zhan-ge.”

“Mn.”

“Baobao.”

“Mn.”

Yibo scratches the back of Xiao Zhan’s head, splaying his fingers wide and just scratching absentmindedly, a tiny quirk of his lips is the only emotion that can be seen. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Xiao Zhan turns, resting his cheek properly against Yibo’s diaphragm and stares at the younger man. “No.”

“Oh.” The quirk flattens out and his mouth thins, brow wrinkling with unhappiness he cannot hide. Did he imagine the entire day then? It’s been almost twelve hours since they first met and they had snapped together like his pieces of LEGO. Perfectly aligned. 

But then even the wrong LEGO pieces can snap together and his fingertips can definitely attest to that. Has he been reading the man wrong the whole day? He knows he’s not great at relationships of any kind, even the platonic can. He’s good at being a younger brother to everyone but it is primarily because he hasn’t really been in a position to be anything else to anyone. Apart from Cheng Xiao, all his colleagues are older than he is. 

If he can be a good younger brother, he can be a good spouse right? He is at the very least, determined to try.

He is still deep in his musings when he realises the weight against his upper abdomen is gone and Xiao Zhan is hovering over him with a worried frown. 

“You stopped listening.”

“What?” Yibo can hardly blink. Xiao Zhan’s makeup is long gone and yet the man is quite possibly even more stunning without it. The sprinkling of moles across his face is more beautiful than any constellation that Yibo has ever seen and he has seen a fair few when he was younger with his dad being an astronomy enthusiast. He reaches up without a second thought, allowing his natural instincts to kick in, tracing his fingers lightly over the moles.

Xiao Zhan had been ready to repeat himself. To tell the younger man that he does not believe in love at first sight. Did not believe in it to be exact. Now? Now he would say there is some merit to it. That while the likelihood of genuine love is still remote, he definitely believes that there is enough of a spark of love gained from an initial meeting that can be cultivated and fed in order to turn it into the burning flames of true love. He has absolutely no doubt of this. 

All those words and thoughts fly out of his head at the first gentle touch of fingertips to his skin.

It is not the first time anyone has touched him like this. Xiao Zhan is hardly innocent, so popular in university that he had an easy pick of either sex if he wanted it. He was not promiscuous, the opposite in fact, but he did not discourage contact either being so tactile himself.

However this is the first time anyone has touched him with a look of sheer wonder and awe, worshipful even. And from someone as breathtaking as Wang Yibo, he is struck by how humbled it feels at being the object of such a person’s interest. So humbled that if his partner had asked for the brightest of stars, Xiao Zhan would willingly go out and try and get it for him.

He cannot give him any stars that are brighter than he already is, but he can give over himself and he does, leaning down and once again being the initiator, Xiao Zhan presses a gentle kiss to Yibo’s plush mouth.

The kiss is nothing more than the press of dry lips and when he pulls back, just the barest of retreats, hovering close enough that they are inhaling each other’s breaths and staring at each other would leave both of them cross-eyed, Yibo whispers a question between them, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I thought you don’t believe in love at first sight?”

“I believe in you.” The reply is so easy that it is only after he has spoken that Xiao Zhan realises the truth in his words. “In us. I believe in us.” He leans forward and presses another sweet kiss to the younger man’s mouth that is now pulled into a smile, before settling against his shoulder, arm across his chest. “Am I too heavy?”

“It is not Zhan-ge that is heavy. I am weak. I can be stronger.”

In anyone else, the words would sound trite. In Yibo whom Xiao Zhan has never known to speak more than he means, the words sound like a vow.

“Stronger together,” he manages to get out, a frog caught in his throat. “There is no need for you to be strong on your own. We are stronger together.”

There is the smallest of pauses before Yibo replies softly. “Sing for me, gege.”

The PA and two cameramen decide it must be relatively safe to enter the open bathroom when they hear Xiao Zhan singing Kepler.

—

“There are already eighteen cameras and you want to set up more?” Yibo’s expression is a borderline scowl though not really aimed at the production assistant who is gazing over at Xiao Zhan for help but she won’t be getting any from there because the man is equally disturbed by the sheer number of cameras in the admittedly very large house. “Sorry but my answer is no. You already have a camera in every single room and some rooms have multiple cameras. It’s not my fault you have blindspots and it certainly isn’t my fault that we happened to randomly pick the master bedroom camera to be turned off when you are the one who prepared the box yourself.” He pauses before pointing out firmly. “It was a one in eighteen chance.”

“I agree,” Xiao Zhan at least tries to look a little apologetic. They are standing around the island in the large kitchen and everyone except Lele and Yanyan are getting ready to leave. Biyu had left two hours ago to travel to pick up Xiao Zhan’s cat and will be back in the morning with the list of approved items she obtained from Yu Ting. The rest of Jian Guo’s requirements will be brought by the production assistant they are currently disagreeing with, in the morning. He starts listing the cameras in the house using his fingers. “Two in the living room, two in the kitchen, two outside, one each in the four bedrooms, one in—” he stops when Yibo takes him firmly by the wrist and shakes his head.

They both turn together to the PA and her crew, including their cameramen who will be leaving with her. All the cameras in the house are connected and will be running continuously except for the one in the bedroom which has been timed to go offline from 10pm to 6am. They are just lingering, waiting to make sure it is actually working before they take their leave. 

“No more cameras,” Yibo repeats firmly, watching the PA sigh, feeling no remorse for her predicament. He already feels like he is an animal in a zoo with a camera pointed at him in literally every single room and his hackles are up. Lele and Yanyan are around somewhere, making sure the home is secure and adding in their own requirements for added security. They have already requested access to the outside cameras as well as all the hallways and garage. 

Xiao Zhan just shrugs at the woman, keeping silent. They wait out the last five minutes, the crew meandering around, talking quietly until they get the all clear that the camera in the master bedroom is indeed offline before everyone takes off.

They see their ‘guests’ to the door, Yibo expressionless while Xiao Zhan is a lot warmer though no less exhausted since it is now over 18 hours since he woke up. The second the lock catches, the younger man groans and leans against the door.

“What a day,” he tilts his head back against the door and closes his eyes, opening up his arms. “Come here,” he orders gruffly. He is operating on fumes so extremely grumpy, needing a recharge because he still needs to sort out his bodyguards and check in with Biyu and make sure she is fine.

“So bossy,” Xiao Zhan murmurs with a tired smile but he falls into the man’s waiting arms regardless.

Standing for a minute, just hugging and inhaling each other, it is Yibo who breaks the contact first, pushing Xiao Zhan gently away but holding onto the man when he makes a protesting sound and sways on his feet. “Our suitcases are in the closet already and I brought up a towel. I know we picked three towels but I can’t expect Lele-ge and Yanyan-ge to share a towel.” He leans forward to nuzzle against the man’s ear. “Why don’t you have the first shower while I sort out some work things.”

“Mm’kay.” Xiao Zhan agrees but makes no move to leave. In fact, he slips his arms around Yibo’s neck and drops his forehead onto his shoulder.

Laughing quietly, Yibo nudges him. “Ge, bathroom is upstairs.”

“Mmm…upstairs.”

“Do you need me to bring you to the bathroom?”

“Carry me.”

His laughter is louder this time and his bodyguards coming round the corner stop short, look at each other, and make their way back to the kitchen. They like the layout of the house for the master wing is entirely separate from all the entrances and the bedroom they had been given is the one opposite the bedroom closest to the staircase leading up to the suite. It will definitely be a lot easier to protect if there is an issue.

—

Yibo enters the kitchen wearing just a singlet untucked over his dress pants. At the questioning looks from his bodyguards, he shrugs. “Got the sleeve wet turning the shower on.”

“Is Xiao Laoshi okay?”

“He’s having a shower in the bath,” Yibo chuckles fondly. “I banned him from the shower cubicle. At least it’s safer if he falls asleep mid-bath.”

Both men nod before giving the young idol an accounting of the security protocols they suggest and then helping him with moving their purchases around. 

Given that the master bedroom camera is now turned off, Yibo is fine with sleeping in there. With his added staff though, they have to ration their purchases and he refuses to listen to the two older men protesting when he insists they take the pillows for the night at least.

All three of them had been extremely amused at hearing Xiao Zhan singing Dong Bang Shin Ki’s Love In The Ice rather lustily to make up for his thorough butchering of the Korean lyrics. The man is perfectly in tune but his pronunciation leaves Yibo scratching his head in confusion. The two men do not linger, merely helping their charge with the futon and bringing up some of their other purchases before wishing him good night and leaving the master bedroom to return to their quarters.

Yibo pulls off his singlet, takes a sniff of himself and wrinkles his nose. Deciding that he doesn’t want stale sweat on his newly made (matrimonial) bed, he lays out on the floor and flicks through his phone, answering messages and emails. There are so many that he parks most of them for the next day when he’s more awake.

When Xiao Zhan hits the bridge of the song for the third repetition of the night, Yibo joins in from the bedroom.

“Sesang kkeute hollo…” _Alone in the end of time…_

“My heart…”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen at the way Yibo had sung it. He cannot hit Jaejoong’s note so he ends it in an adlibbed growl that seemed apt somehow.

“Namgyeojyeotdago honjayeotdago…” _Because you were left alone…_

“Mmm… Don't be afraid…”

“Aju oraedorok…” _Till the end of time, I will…_

The refrain doesn’t come this time and Xiao Zhan’s brow furrows, going straight into the final verse and he is joined by the younger man this time.

“Naega jikyeonael saranginikka…” 

Their voices echo together and when the sound dies, Xiao Zhan is staring at the entrance to the bathroom. While he may not know how to pronounce the words properly, he is aware of the lyrics and what they mean which is partly why he really loves the song. The line that Yibo had sung with him instead of accompanying him on the refrain like he did earlier is his favourite.

_I'll protect you because I love you…_

—

Within half an hour, both are in bed, laying on their hands and facing each other. Yibo had made an executive decision to give their pillows to his bodyguards since they will be sleeping on blankets on the floor while they have a futon. Xiao Zhan had made no protest when he was told, approving the decision wholeheartedly.

They are both partially dressed, Yibo in loose joggers and Xiao Zhan in boxers and an oversized flannel shirt. The colours of their sleeping outfits are complementary though neither had noticed in the darkness, careful to give each other privacy to change in their large walk-in closet earlier.

“What did you mean when you said you felt braver with me blindfolded?”

Xiao Zhan huffs out a short laugh and reaches over to slap the younger man lightly on the elbow. “You just go straight for it, don’t you?”

Yibo snipes the man’s wrist before he can pull away and keeps hold, squeezing lightly. “Says the man who keeps stealing kisses.”

A loud squeak is heard before warm laughter fills the room. 

The couple fall into quiet conversation about their day, about their relationship, and about their choices. In the thick darkness of the room solely illuminated by the moon and the stars outside, the two men creep closer over the course of an hour. Pillow talk sans the pillow, they are honest with each other, fortified by the darkness and emboldened by the knowledge that the other is on the exact same path as they are. And just on the stroke of midnight, when Yibo’s phone lights up with the alert to go to sleep, they jointly agree on where to take the relationship, where emotionally they will not hold back and physically they will take it as slow as the one who isn’t ready. 

By the time both of them are asleep, well after midnight, Xiao Zhan’s head is pillowed on Yibo’s bare shoulder, safely held in the curve of the younger man’s embrace, their fingers interlaced and resting together on Yibo’s abdomen. 

The darkness doesn’t bother the young idol at all that night.

Not even for a second.

=====

Lele cannot believe his eyes when a disheveled Xiao Zhan stumbles down the staircase, hair sticking up every which way and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He makes himself scarce immediately, only up to make sure Yibo is okay when he heard the man pottering around in the kitchen. Yanyan is still dead asleep and will likely remain so for another hour for he had been awake half the night sorting out Yibo’s schedule with his manager while Biyu is out of contact and Lele taking his turn of much needed rest.

What has him in disbelief is Xiao Zhan’s outfit and the simple fact that the couple are already dressed in matching black and white colours. Yibo with his black and white Nike joggers, as topless as the day he was born, showing off his broad shoulders and lightly muscled body with enough definition in his abs that would make any passing human’s eyes linger if they were appreciative of beauty. 

Xiao Zhan is beautiful and his five o’clock shadow and hairy legs do not detract an iota from that beauty. What enhances it in Lele’s eyes is the interesting fact that his charge’s partner is wearing Yibo’s black and white flannel shirt. It would be too coincidental for him to have the exact same shirt and Lele smiles to himself as he disappears back into the bare room he is currently sharing with Yanyan. They have a friendly (rather unprofessional) bet going on and Yanyan reckons they will at least last the week while Lele is pretty sure they won’t even get to one week.

Yibo is doing light calisthenics in the outdoor decking area adjacent to the kitchen when Xiao Zhan wanders into kitchen looking for his partner. 

The man is not much more than a defined blur from that distance so Xiao Zhan approaches, bare feet warm on the wooden floor, wishing he had thought to grab his glasses.

“Bo-ge?” He calls out and smiles when the man turns immediately. Wrinkling his nose at the loud gasp, he cocks his head, smile widening as he approaches and continues to walk through the kitchen, past the island, and out onto the deck to greet his partner whose blurry figure is starting to gain more definition.

Wang Yibo is just about to swallow his tongue. How did he not notice that Xiao Zhan was wearing his shirt? He knew the man wasn’t wearing much else but when he woke up just before six with a morning wood that flatly refused to be tamed, all he could do was duck out of bed as quickly as he can without even looking at his bedmate and rushed out of the bedroom before he thinks to linger and wake the older man how he had really wanted to. The blinking red light on the camera as it goes back online at the stroke of six had been more than enough to chase him from the room, his too-obvious tent in his pants likely caught by every fucking camera on his way to the common bathroom downstairs. The lack of a door on their master bathroom is definitely a problem, at least this early in the relationship. 

The cold glass of water from the fridge had not helped much to cool the heat in his blood and he had thought maybe exercising might help.That thought had disappeared at the throaty _Bo-ge_ uttered oh-so-innocently by the older man complete with a gorgeous beaming smile that had his throat go dry and his mouth suddenly pooling with saliva. Unsure whether to step away from the man making a beeline for him, Yibo finds himself dawdling on the thought for too long when he suddenly has an armful of a lushly fragrant long-limbed older man whose happiness to see him cannot be denied.

“You’re up early,” Yibo manages to get out, the frog in his throat well and truly in residence.

Giggling against Yibo’s bare throat, Xiao Zhan noses along it, up to the man’s ear before following his jawline and pressing a sweet close-mouthed kiss to his pouty mouth. “Morning,” he murmurs. “You left me alone in bed.”

“It was too early.” Yibo gives in to the temptation and sweeps his arm around the other man, hauling him closer and earning himself another soft giggle. “Why are you wearing my shirt, gege?”

“Yours?” Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen and he looks down at himself, gasping slightly before returning his gaze to Yibo. “I’m blinder than I thought or you really are too distracting,” he smirks slightly, kissing Yibo lightly on the nose. “I wonder what the PDs are thinking seeing us right now considering the camera has been off in our bedroom,” he snickers quietly and kisses the rising mochi cheek of a briefly amused Wang Yibo until the younger man remembers Xiao Zhan is not wearing any pants and his legs from here to forever are on display with Yibo having no say on how the show is edited.

He very nearly offers his own pants to the older man who laughs all the way back to their suite when Yibo grabs him by the wrist and all but drags him back to their bedroom to get dressed properly.

Proper is relative really especially when Xiao Zhan distracts him in their walk-in closet, away from all cameras, and Yibo has to settle for seeing the man contentedly making breakfast in his oversized shirt and shorts that _barely_ make their presence known underneath the long hem.

“I’m marrying an exhibitionist.”

Xiao Zhan playfully smacks his own ass with the wooden spoon he had just pulled out of a drawer, sending a blatantly saucy look over his shoulder at the younger man. “We only have so long until the kid comes along.”

“Is that sanitary?” Yibo asks dubiously, watching the man use the same spoon to stir the tofu he is cooking. “And the kid can come whenever we’re ready and not a day before.”

“We need to decorate,” Xiao Zhan muses, ignoring the sanitary question. He walks over to Yibo and hops up onto the island and wraps his long legs around the younger man who is considering him with a curious expression. “Penny for your thoughts, Bo-ge?” He leans down and kisses the man’s nose. It’s almost a compulsion to do it. Yibo’s nose is so inviting he just has this urge to either kiss or bite it every time he sees him and he figures kissing would be far more appreciated.

“You really want a kid soon?” Yibo asks, stepping in closer till his body touches the island, inches from his partner’s crotch. His hands are loose around the man’s waist, chin tilted up in inquiry. 

“We agreed last night we wanted to give the child as much air time as possible, remember?” Xiao Zhan rests his forearms on Yibo’s shoulders. “To help him or her get adopted,” he adds with a smile, remembering the conversation last night and feeling the same warmth spreading through him. While he definitely feels a healthy amount of lust for Yibo because surely, who wouldn’t? He surprisingly feels a lot more than just the tug of his groin when it comes to the younger man and this tingling spread of heat all the way down to his toes is not lust. They had agreed to go at the slower person’s pace and both of them are fully aware that it is Yibo who needs to catch up. While Yibo has yet to reject any of his touches, Xiao Zhan does not want to push him too far too quickly. “We can practice with Jian Guo but once we have our schedules relatively settled, maybe we shouldn’t wait for longer than a month?”

Yibo nods but his attention is on Xiao Zhan’s mouth, practically cross-eyed in his extremely fixed stare.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo’s tone is a lingering question with the details left unsaid, his voice is very low, practically resonating from his chest.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t have to lean down very far, Yibo meeting him halfway and their mouths meet. The kiss starts off chaste as all their kisses have, but when Yibo parts his mouth with a barely audible moan, Xiao Zhan moves in immediately, deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping into the younger man’s mouth, gently caressing and exploring the soft contours. Yibo grip of Xiao Zhan’s waist tightens inexorably, pulling the man forward as he mimics the older man’s tongue and chases it back into the other’s mouth. 

Lele follows the burning smell and tries his best to rescue the tofu without disrupting the kissing couple but when he moves the burning pan, it sets off the smoke alarm.

The couple part in shock, staring first at the pan, then a sheepish Lele and then to Yanyan who had rushed into the kitchen, arms flailing as he struggles to pull a teeshirt over his head while figuring out where the source of the trouble is.

A high pitched giggle plays counterpoint to the ear piercing wail of the smoke alarm and by the time Yanyan strips off the teeshirt he had just put on to wave the smoke away and silence descends on the kitchen, the sound of laughter still fills up the large space.

—

Biyu turns up with Jian Guo and the production crew a few hours later to the relief of both bodyguards who had ensconced themselves safely in their room, deeming it too dangerous to wander around the house lest they trip over the couple making out like a pair of teenagers on every flat surface. 

Yibo had been visibly unhappy at the arrival of the filming crew but a few whispers from Xiao Zhan manages to earn them a begrudging welcome instead. 

They had to stage Jian Guo’s introduction to the house and to Yibo and the cat had decided that the stairs were her favourite spot for a good hour, refusing to budge from it though she had sniffed inquisitively at Yibo’s fingers, finally deigning to allow him to carry her, turning her nose up at her own owner who had declared himself betrayed.

The rest of the day is spent measuring out the spaces in the various rooms, marking what furniture they might need when they go back to the department store the next day, setting up Jian Guo’s space and settling her in. They had been careful not to discuss anything personal about their relationship, both agreeing that while they are contracted to the show and whatever it requires of them, there are some things they would prefer kept between them. Those conversations can happen in the privacy of their room when the camera cuts out for the night. When the PA had pointed out that the eight hour window would only be for one month, catching them cutting off a conversation when they remember the cameras, Yibo had immediately threatened to move into the closet. 

Xiao Zhan, for his part, had supported his future spouse. They may be on the show but they are not in this for the show. They established that very early on last night, and neither are willing to compromise. The PA had back-pedalled at that point, offering at least to suggest that any future challenges include a prize related to the cameras in the home though there is no guarantee they will get it since they will still have to win it.

Barely mollified but letting it go for the time being, Yibo changes the subject and asks about their personal belongings and whether they will be allowed to return to their homes to bring some personal items.

That will happen the day after the trip to the department store and Yibo spends the next half hour animatedly describing his motorbike to Xiao Zhan, excited about taking the older man out for a ride and laughing at the increasingly concerned expression on the singer slash actor’s face. All that changes the second Xiao Zhan’s cameraman catches wind of Yibo’s interest in the sport and they launch into a very technically detailed and involved conversation about motorbikes that all but leaves Xiao Zhan out. The man visibly sulks and pouts to the side and while Yibo notices, he is unable to draw his partner into the conversation though it is not for want of trying. He has no idea how to explain how suspension works to someone who doesn’t even know what suspension means on a motorbike and when Xiao Zhan zones out mid-explanation, the younger man huffs in exasperation. 

“Ge, I’m trying. I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Just continue talking,” Xiao Zhan waves his hand airily though his tone is anything but light. 

Narrowing his eyes at the older man, he turns to the camera and then the grinning cameraman behind it. “Excuse me.”

Scooping up a surprised Jian Guo who doesn’t protest at being cat-handled, and then snatching Xiao Zhan by the wrist, Wang Yibo hauls both his newly acquired family members up to the master wing.

When both cameramen attempt to follow, they are bodily blocked by Lele and Yanyan. 

“You know we have to shoot right?”

Yanyan crosses his arms and shakes his head. “There are cameras in their suite.”

“Yes, but this is different.”

“The agreement was that they had to be filmed. It didn’t say it had to be filmed by you,” Yanyan points out cooly, refusing to budge. “I read the contract again last night.”

The two men do not actually want to follow the bickering couple. They keep in close contact with their counterparts in the other households and this couple by far and large, even beyond the ridiculousness of the previous day, are well on their way to cementing a real relationship and they can understand not wanting every single aspect of that to unfold under scrutiny.

Shrugging at each other, they turn their cameras off and lower them. 

“So,” one of them starts, “they’re in this for real huh?”

Lele cocks an eyebrow. “You expect us to answer you?”

“Not really,” the second cameraman laughs good-naturedly and pats the large man on the shoulder. “Yibo is lucky to have you.”

“We are lucky to have _them_.” Lele replies quietly.

Nobody comments on the plural.

—

“I won’t like everything you like,” Xiao Zhan points out reasonably. “It’s fine.”

“So fine you spent the last fifteen minutes interjecting mulishly and then when I try to explain you don’t even listen?”

“I don’t understand what you’re explaining.”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Yibo throws his hands up in exasperation, startling Jian Guo out of his lap and she disappears back out into the bathroom. He gets up to chase after her but Xiao Zhan catches him before he does. 

“Leave her. She can only go so far and your bodyguards are probably guarding the stairs to our room.”

“Ours,” Yibo replies without looking at the older man, returning to sit in the middle of their closet. 

Xiao Zhan smiles in tiny although it is fond. “I am sorry, Bo-ge. I was feeling left out.”

“I wasn’t trying to leave you out.”

“I know. And it really is fine. I actually enjoyed listening to you being so passionate about your hobby. I guess…” he trails off for a moment before squaring his shoulders and explaining himself. “I guess I was jealous that you could talk so easily to a stranger like that.”

“You talk to strangers all the time,” Yibo points out. “When we went out to get lunch, you talked to practically every random person who approached and recognised one or both of us.”

He makes a frustrated sound but attempts to explain. “It’s different. I’m good at talking. I can probably talk about nothing for hours and it’s not exactly a skill to crow about. You on the other hand barely talk. You are a host and literally get paid to talk and an entire episode of TTXS could go by with you only saying a handful of sentences.”

“Assistant host,” Yibo corrects, frowning at the older man. “So you have a problem with me talking more than usual?”

“No! Just…” he makes another sound of frustration and crawls over to the younger man and throws himself over him, hugging him. “I was jealous okay. Before that I’d only ever known you to speak at length to me.”

“You do know my group considers me the chattiest member?” Yibo points out with a laugh. “I just don’t talk to people I don’t know.”

“Exactly!”

“Are you comparing yourself to that camera-ge?” Yibo makes a scoffing sound and tugs Xiao Zhan so the man is facing him properly instead of hiding in his shoulder. “Don’t be ridiculous. I was talking to him about my hobby. I can talk about my hobby at length to Jian Guo even if she would stay to listen. With you I’d talk about anything. I could listen to you talk about nothing for hours if you had a mind to do it, and I would talk to you about nothing for hours if you had a mind to listen.”

He leans over and presses a fierce kiss to Xiao Zhan’s mouth and pulls back before the man can respond. “You are different, ge. You cannot be compared with anyone because no one can compare to you. Not to me.”

“Such sweet words.”

“Well, believe them! Otherwise I don’t know what we’re doing.” Yibo throws out, staring at the older man.

They stare each other for a full minute before Xiao Zhan exhales slowly. “Today…”

“What about today?”

“Let’s get married today.”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to get married?”

“Yes, but the show, don’t we have to—”

“I don’t care,” Xiao Zhan exclaims recklessly. “Today. I’m not marrying you for them. I’m marrying you for me.”

Yibo stares at the man for another minute before he nods. “Okay…okay, today.”

=====

The ceremony is simple, witnessed only by their nervous bodyguards and a teary Biyu. They had literally sneaked out under cover of getting an early dinner and with Biyu and their driver’s help, managed to evade the following car of the production crew. There is nothing in their contract preventing them from getting married to each other. They were supposed to have a week to consider it. There was nothing in there that said they had to wait till the week was up.

“I come into this without much to my name but what I have is yours. If it is within my power to give, I will give it. If it is not, you will still have me and I’ll protect you.” _Because I love you._

Xiao Zhan’s long-winded vows fly out the window as he stares into the warm sincere eyes of the young man standing before him. The room falls away, disappearing as he looks into his eyes and cliche as it is and contrary to his initial thoughts on the matter, he is absolutely certain the show isn’t misnamed at all. 

Crumpling up the words he had written that seem to be a dissertation in overthinking, he pockets the piece of paper before taking both of Yibo’s hands in his.

“I come into this without much to my name but what I have is yours. If it is within my power to give, I will give it. If it is not, you will still have me and I’ll protect you.” _Because I love you._

Familiar with the song, the unspoken words do not need to be voiced for the other to understand.

=====

**_The most beautiful things in the world, cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart._ **

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the likelihood of them singing THAT song together is basically nil but there was this video of XZ that seriously sounded like he was singing LITI and as a Cassie I had to throw it in…


	6. trust

=====

**_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person._ **

**_The best proof of love is trust._ **

=====

After repeated interviews and conversations with the men manning the entrance to the development, their bodyguards cause enough mischief that the big boss is brought in to meet with Yanyan and Lele. Xiao Zhan and Yibo had cautioned both men to be on their best behaviour because they really do not want to be kicked off the property.

Reassuring the newlyweds, the two men head off towards the development’s main office after dinner for the meeting.

“Are you worried?” Xiao Zhan asks, perched on a bar stool that came with the house. He smiles when the younger man hands him a mug of hot tea and watches as Yibo goes on to wipe down the counter top while waiting for his own tea to cool down. They do not have much crockery as such, and apart from the disastrous breakfast that morning, had decided it would be better to get takeout until the kitchen is set up properly. In his eagerness to get pots, pans and knives, Xiao Zhan had completely forgotten about the rest. If it hadn’t been for Yibo and his Spongebob couple mugs, they would have been without cups too. As it is, Lele and Yanyan have to stick with their bottles and refilling it if they want a drink. 

Yibo shakes his head, continuing with his task. His mind is not on his bodyguards at all for he knows they know what they are doing and he trusts them. His mind is on the fact that this is their wedding night. He never thought it would come this fast and after this morning, he is both eager and a little apprehensive. They have not touched on the subject much apart from the basic ground rules - rules that Xiao Zhan has been good at keeping to. Perhaps too good because Yibo is more than fine with anything the older man starts to the point where he is unsure if he is supposed to be taking the initiative and pushing for more. He is fully aware that Xiao Zhan has ‘experience’ and he is surprisingly rather settled about that. He had briefly (okay, maybe a little obsessively) started running through Xiao Zhan’s Weibo account and some of his photos from his university days are definitely eyebrow raising worthy. How he has managed to run this long untouched by scandal is amazing and when he had broached the subject earlier, the older man had given him a measured look before replying _work is work_.

What is he then? Isn’t this work too?

Or maybe it isn’t.

“Am I work?”

Xiao Zhan stops playing with the tea bag and glances up at his husband.

His husband.

_His husband._

Holy shit what did they do? 

“You’re not work, you’re my husband.”

Yibo freezes for a moment before carefully rinsing the cloth he had been using, his actions deliberate. He then washes his hands with the hand soap and rounds the island to get where the older man is and falls into his arms, squeezing a laugh out of his brand new husband. 

“Good answer, baobao,” he whispers against the chuckling man’s ear. 

“What’s wrong?” Xiao Zhan asks, snuggling into the younger man’s tight embrace. “If I was marrying you for work I would have waited for the cameras instead of dodging them.”

“I know,” Yibo mumbles into his neck. “Same for me.”

As is his tendency, Xiao Zhan starts to sing, or in this case, hum. He hums Kepler, the song he cannot stop associating with Yibo and he wonders if the younger man understands. Even if he doesn’t, they have time to figure it out. They both gradually separate yet stay plastered together, Xiao Zhan on the stool, and Yibo standing and leaning into him as they nurse their teas in their ugly yellow mugs.

The domesticity is easy between them and when Jian Guo mewls at Yibo’s ankles, wanting to be a part of it, he does not begrudge the brief separation from his brand new spouse to pick up their feline daughter.

“Aiya, Jian Guo,” Xiao Zhan chuckles when his cat is deposited into his lap and he takes a sniff and his chuckle turns into a groan. “Did you poop?”

The little munchkin merely meows loftily, before settling herself comfortably in his lap, butt very comfortably snuggled against his teeshirt. 

Yibo takes a hesitant sniff. “I don’t smell anything.”

“Get closer.”

He does, bending at the waist to sniff from a safe distance, his nose against Xiao Zhan’s chest. “I still don’t smell anything.”

Xiao Zhan sighs loudly. “It’s okay. Your nose will soon be well attuned to the scent of smelly cat. Let me finish my tea and I’ll go clear her litter bin.”

Yibo stays the man immediately as he starts to shuffle off the stool. “It’s okay, let me. I just scoop out the poop and replace the litter from that green bag right? I just need to make sure there’s an even layer about a couple of inches deep?”

Surprised yet unsurprised, Xiao Zhan nods mutely for a brief moment. “You don’t have to measure it. Just if it looks even and is deep enough that if she digs a couple of times she still won’t hit the tray.”

“And the poop goes into that composting thing?”

“Out the back where we put the scraps earlier, yeah.”

“Guess it makes sense that poop and food scraps go together,” Yibo mutters before scratching Jian Guo’s hate affectionately though a little roughly, chiding her for her bad timing. He downs the last of his tea, presses a warm, wet, green tea flavoured kiss to his spouse’s mouth before leaving the room to look for poop.

Xiao Zhan stares at where he retreated to long after he is gone before turning down to glance at his smug cat. “Jian Guo.” She just meows back, blinking her large eyes innocently up at him. “You literally little shit.” She meows again, this time a little haughtily. “Yes, yes, he’s a good man. No one likes to clean poop. If I wasn’t afraid you’d accidentally get lost, I’d let you out. The grounds are beautiful.” Jian Guo meows disinterestedly in response at the possibility of the great outdoors. She is very much an indoor cat thank you very much. She lowers her head and starts licking her paw, her ears pricking when the laundry door open and shut and she pauses, turned towards the sound. Xiao Zhan smiles, absentmindedly stroking his cat. “Jian Guo do you like your new papa?” 

Her answering meow is loud though it is unclear if it is because of the door opening again and shutting a little louder than earlier.

“Sorry!” Yibo yells out. “I keep forgetting the door is on a spring hinge.”

Xiao Zhan just chuckles, keeping a firm hold of his now restless cat before resuming his conversation with her, flipping her up into his arms properly and staring at her cute munchkin face while cradling her like a baby. “You know, you’re the only one in this whole house who has everything already.” He chuckles when the cat gazes back at him stoically. “You know when you look like that, you remind me of your papa. Expressionless.” He chuckles again, unaware that Yibo is just out of his peripheral vision and watching them from the hallway with a strange look on his face. “I take it back Jian Guo-ah. You’re not the only one who has everything. This house is basically an empty shell but it’s home, isn’t it? It’s home because Yibo is here.” He nuzzles into his cat who tolerates it with a small mewl. “We’ll get a little bell for you tomorrow, okay? You’re already tagged but it would give me peace of mind in case you go scampering outside for some reason and can’t find your way home. Okay, Princess Jian Guo?” 

“Do you actually expect a response?” Yibo asks curiously, sauntering into the kitchen, trying to keep his emotions dialled down until they get back to their bedroom which still has a couple of hours more before they are accorded total privacy. Their walk-in closet has truly been a god-send. He doesn’t think the PDs even knew about it and since it is located inside the bathroom, no cameras may cross the threshold despite the lack of a door. They run in there every now and again when the crew had been around, much to the PA’s continued exasperation. 

“I suppose not,” Xiao Zhan huffs. “She’s been my companion for so long, I’m used to talking to her and she’s a good listener.”

“I’m a good listener, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan looks up from his cat who finally manages to struggle out of his baby-hold but the floor is too far for the little munchkin and she meows pitifully, staring forlornly up at her new papa approaching with a smile. He rescues her, scooping her up gently before crouching to let her loose. She doesn’t even give them a backward glance as she scuttles off to explore her new home a little more. 

“Not that good,” Xiao Zhan teases the younger man, pulling him close. “We were supposed to spend today figuring out what to do with our performance and we have yet to come to a decision.” Both of them are still at loggerheads about singing or dancing.

Yibo contemplates his spouse for a moment before suggesting something he had been considering off and on during the day.

“You sing, I dance.”

“What?” Xiao Zhan blinks owlishly at the man. He’d been thinking about trying to figure out if lowering the key would help Yibo and when the younger had made the suggestion.

“You sing,” Yibo repeats slowly. “The song. You sing it in whatever key and arrangement that is comfortable for you, and I will dance to it.” 

Xiao Zhan starts humming the song and watches Yibo stepping back and starts moving slowly, eyes intent on him.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he looks for the song, suddenly feeling inspired and utterly breathless at the heavy-lidded gaze from the younger man. The song starts to play and Yibo pauses for a moment, tapping his foot to the melody before he starts to move.

“ _Do we only learn to be mature by being lonely?_ ”

Yibo’s movements are not his usual sharp hits but a softer, more fluid motion in line with the music, his body in tune with Xiao Zhan’s voice as he sings along.

“ _Do we only learn longing through separation?_ ”

Xiao Zhan can feel goosebumps rising as he leans back against the island, watching Yibo move so easily it is as if his body is the music; the melody, the tune, everything and his heart catches, marvelling that this beautiful young man is his. 

“ _They say true friends don’t worry about being apart…_ ”

Their eyes do not waver from the other as Yibo dances freestyle to music he would never pick in a million years, but with an audience of one, the most important audience of his life, his body moves easily, each step softened by the tenderness in his heart for the man singing to him.

“ _But right now I just want to be by your side…_ ”

Yibo stops moving, staring in surprise at the older man.

“What was that?” He asks, eyes wide and he takes a step closer to the reclining man.

Xiao Zhan stops the music and straightens in his seat. “What do you mean?”

“Sing that line again.”

The older man does, a little confused. “What’s wrong with the line?”

Yibo sings the line back to him. He sings the line that Xiao Zhan had sung to him when they had been given the song the previous day.

“ _But I want to remain with you forever from now on…_ ”

His eyes widen, understanding dawning on him when Yibo finishes the line, his voice is quiet. “Oh.” Swallowing thickly, unable to take his eyes off the younger man, he asks nervously. “How did you even remember that?”

“Zhan-ge…I may not remember what I ate yesterday but I remember who won KOD in 2011 and I even remember what I was doing at the time. I can list every major LEGO model I don’t have from 2008 onwards and I can give you the specs of basically every single Yamaha bike that is currently available in the market right now,” his gaze is fond. “I remember everything that is important to me.” He takes another step closer, sliding easily between the older man’s thighs. “Did you mean it?”

Tilting his head up, eyes inviting, Xiao Zhan whispers his shy reply against a warm mouth. 

“Every word.”

—

Lele rings the doorbell before entering the house, figuring giving the occupants some notice is always better than no notice all things considered. Yanyan is still back at the office and they are both pretty damn pleased about the turn of events.

He is about to enter the passcode when the door is pulled open by a giggling Xiao Zhan and a grinning Wang Yibo.

“Why did you ring? You can just walk in.”

“Well,” he pauses pointedly, looking at Yibo’s mouth because it is so swollen it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what they’d been up to when they had the house to themselves. “You just got married so I figured it was probably best to uh…give you some notice.”

Xiao Zhan cracks up even more at that while Yibo manages to keep his lips pressed together though his mantou cheeks do rise with each little giggle from his spouse. 

“How was the meeting?” Yibo asks instead, manoeuvring him and his husband to the side so his large bodyguard can walk in. He frowns slightly when the man shakes his head, not taking a step. “Did it go badly? Do we have to leave?”

Lele shakes his head more vehemently. “No, no! The head of security here used to be Yanyan’s boss. He is the one who trained him so he understands what is required,” the man smiles. “Since there is not much for his men to do at the moment with the development only semi-inhabited, he is going to use your presence as an opportunity to train them which means that we won’t need to stay with you every single night as there will be patrols and stringent checks at the entrance even more than there is currently.”

“You’re serious?” Xiao Zhan blurts out, eyes like saucers and looking rather adorable. “Where will you stay?”

“The production has always factored in our accommodation. Biyu might stay over occasionally because of work and dependent on the situation, one of us might stay over too but as of right now, Yanyan is pretty certain you can be left alone.”

“So…” Yibo drags out the word, his mind whirling. “So you’re not staying the night?”

Lele grins and shakes his head again, turning to point to the idling car in the driveway. “No. I just came to let you know. We will be back in the morning to pick you up at six because hair and makeup are to be done onsite. The department store opens at 10.”

“Right.” Yibo refuses to look at his husband. “Uh…be safe?”

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” The bodyguard blurts out before colouring when Xiao Zhan bursts out laughing.

“Shut up, baobao,” Yibo growls, blushing considerably, but it has no effect as Xiao Zhan howls with laughter at the two embarrassed men.

“Uh, I’ll just go,” Lele mutters, backing away down the steps and rushing towards the car.

Yibo just hauls his laughing spouse back into the house and slams the door before the car even backs out of driveway. “Cut it out.”

“Oh god, your faces. I’m dying,” Xiao Zhan manages to get out mirthfully before dissolving into another fit of giggles. 

“Hopeless,” Yibo rolls his eyes but his tone is affectionate. 

The cameras in the hallway and outside had caught every moment.

—

Yibo pulls out the clean towels, pillowcases and blankets from the washing machine. The dryer function had been a god-send since the sun had already set when they’d been told his bodyguards wouldn’t be staying and they had both immediately collected everything and put the washing on. Sharing a towel had been cute but in the interest of actually getting dry, it was probably better to have a towel each.

Dumping the clean laundry onto the middle of the bed, he glances up at Xiao Zhan who is staring out the window at the vast darkness outside. The lights are all off apart from their bedroom for it is getting late especially considering their early pick up. 

“You wanna have first shower?” He asks, starting to fold the laundry.

Xiao Zhan pivots slowly on his heel and leans back against the window, his ass perched on the low frame and his long legs are stretched out in front of him. He glances up at the camera whose red light is taunting him from over the doorway. He does not respond, checking his watch and waiting.

Understanding immediately, Yibo remains silent, his back to the camera and he continues to finish with the laundry. 

It is only when the pillowcases are on the pillows and Yibo has an armful of fluffy towels to be taken to the bathroom, that Xiao Zhan finally speaks. 

“Shower with me.”

—

Yibo is not shy about his body, and his husband is an exhibitionist. They both strip quietly in their closet, leaving their dirty clothes in the hamper before heading towards the shower. Speeding up slightly to step ahead of the older man, Yibo rolls the glass door aside and reaches in to turn the shower on, muffling a yelp at the cold water that hits his bare arm while he fiddles with it to get the right temperature.

“Fucking cold.”

Xiao Zhan chuckle is warm and soothing in the large bathroom. “Most men would use that as an excuse. If you are doing the same then I’m in trouble.”

The younger man looks over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked. “Snuck a peek, did you?”

The chuckle both deepens and gets lighter, fond amusement twinkling in Xiao Zhan’s Bambi eyes. “Bo-ge, the only way I’d miss it is if I kept my eyes shut. I’m half blind right now and I can still see.”

He just shakes his head, forcing his body to retreat from the blush threatening to take over. Instead, he sticks his hand under the spray again to test the temperature before stepping into the cubicle. Placing a hand on the tiles, he finds them not as sharp as they look, though the stone tiles are definitely purposefully left uneven. He can feel the other man’s presence following silently behind him even if they are not touching, just as the shower spray is displaced by the additional body. He waits till the glass door is rolled shut before he turns around, resting lightly against the uneven yet oddly warm tiles.

“Hello,” he greets stoically, staring at the other man.

“Hello, laogong,” Xiao Zhan greets back with a faint smile before stepping forward and pressing the wet front of his body against Yibo’s, the shower head warming him from the back of his shoulders. He is already at half mast in anticipation and is surprised to find Yibo already fully hard and digging into his lower abdomen. “Happy to see me?” He teases lightly, feeling his cock fill rapidly at the answering smirk and warm promising glint in the younger man’s eyes.

“If it wasn’t for that fucking camera in the bedroom, this morning would have turned out very differently for you.”

Xiao Zhan pouts playfully. “You mean I wouldn’t have had to wake up alone in bed?”

Yibo shakes his head. “Definitely not,” he reaches blindly over his head to grab the soap from the window ledge. 

“Oh?” Xiao Zhan feigns ignorance. “What would have happened?”

He rubs his hands together to warm the scented shower gel before pressing both hands over the slightly taller man’s shoulders and starts to soap him up. He hums thoughtfully. “Do you want the PG-13 version or the rated version?”

“There’s a rated version?” Xiao Zhan’s eyebrow goes up. “That sounds decidedly more interesting.”

“Well, you see,” Yibo starts, his tone matter of fact as if he is re-telling a story. “I woke up with a raging boner that flatly refused to go away no matter what I thought about and that included dead baby animals.”

“Oh no!” Xiao Zhan’s laughter is visible in his eyes but not his words. “Those poor little animals.”

“Useless animals,” Yibo grunts, hands moving lower. “Did nothing at all.”

Xiao Zhan tries to swallow his laughter but is unsuccessful, a little gurgle of mirth bubbling up and escaping his lips. “What would have made it go away then if not useless baby animals?”

Yibo hums again, his soapy hands splaying across Xiao Zhan’s ridiculously narrow waist. His caress is gentle and languid, in absolutely no hurry whatsoever as he continues his tale. “My hand would have been helpful but you see I had company and I wasn’t sure if he would have welcomed that.”

“Ah,” Xiao Zhan leans in like he is about to tell a secret. “The morning really would have gone differently because you see, if your company had known, he would have welcomed it…with his mouth.”

Slippery fingers scrabble at his waist as Yibo groans against his cheek, feeling the younger man’s hips canting upwards to find some friction against his body.

“Zhan-ge…”

Xiao Zhan slips his hand between their bodies and strokes down the considerably length of the younger man, catching Yibo’s stuttered breath with his lips, not needing to coax the younger man to ravage his mouth.

The older man’s whine against his mouth when Yibo bites down too hard goes straight to his cock and his balls feel as if a flame has been lit underneath it, the pleasure-pain so intense from that needy sound he is practically shaking. He cants his hips upwards again, Xiao Zhan’s hand too loose over his cock and he murmurs encouragement. “Tighter.”

He obeys immediately and this time the needy sound is from deep in Yibo’s throat, his head dropping back to rest against the tiled wall. He watches Xiao Zhan lifting his head to gaze at him, eyes so heated he feels the burn on his skin even as the man’s hand tightens even more over his cock. Needing more, he wraps his own hand around Xiao Zhan’s and both their cocks, startling a gasp then a moan from the older man.

“God, do you know how fucking hot this is? How hot you are?” Xiao Zhan asks, words slurring, pulling his hand free to brace against the wall Yibo is leaning on as the younger man squeezes their cocks together. The velvet slide is a little uncomfortable and the water tugs at his skin, but the heat from Yibo’s length obscures all his discomfort as he moans softly, encouragingly. 

“Zhan-ge is hotter,” Yibo’s hand is moving quicker but his gaze is unwavering. “Zhan-ge is the hottest.”

“Wang Yibo!”

A small smirk materialises. “Are you mad at me?” He squeezes and jerks his hand faster yet again, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tries to stave away the orgasm that is suddenly looming. Too fast, too soon, but it’s Xiao Zhan. He is helpless. 

“Bo-ge,” he corrects, stifling another groan. “Gods, I’m close. Too close too fast, fuck.” Xiao Zhan gasps when he is tugged forward and he falls against the younger man, their cocks trapped tight between their bodies. He fails to muffle his shout when Yibo’s teeth sink deep into the juncture of his neck and he comes in hot jerky spurts, eyes squeezed shut, the pain and pleasure melding so effectively he just wants more.

When he comes to, he can still feel the man stroking over his sensitive cock, the touch looser, but the blazing heat of Yibo’s still turgid length next to his own softening length makes his eyes widen slightly and he pulls back, feeling the ache in his neck. “You didn’t come?”

Yibo smiles a little dreamily, staring at the older man, his hand still moving. “I wanted to last a bit longer. Fuck with your come.”

Xiao Zhan drops to his knees at the younger man’s words, obviously to the water drumming down on him as he knocks Yibo’s hand away and swallows him down to the root. 

Three deep-throating sucks and Yibo is gone, coming hard with a loud curse.

Emptied and sated for the time being, he helps the older man shakily to his feet, his pupils still blown wide open and his voice filled with awe.

“That’s how you vanished the Pocky.”

Xiao Zhan’s _heeheehee_ giggles are wheezy and accompanied by a snickering laugh that warms and cleanses them better than any hot shower ever could.

=====

When Yibo’s alarm goes off at five, he startles awake, absolutely not ready just yet to be woken up. His body is aching pleasantly from the deadweight that had slept on him the entire night and his body is still so asleep he doesn’t even have his usual morning problem. He flexes and his eyes widen, chewing on his bottom lip to keep the groan from escaping.

He can’t really move without waking the older man but the man wakes anyway.

“Really?” Xiao Zhan mumbles, raising his head.

“It’s not my fault you fell asleep like this,” Yibo protests, wincing and feeling the tight squeeze over his waking cock. 

The older man bears down in reply and pulls a sweet gasp from Yibo that makes him smirk in the relative darkness of their bedroom. “What time is it?”

“Alarm just went off for five.”

“We have an hour then.”

“Yeah they’re fetching us and oh—” Yibo cuts himself off before swearing. “Fuck. Ge. Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” the man smirks as he pushes himself up slowly. He is absolutely going to be suffering for the rest of the day but it’s worth it. 

They are married.

Well and truly.

The clicking sound of the bottle of lotion makes him chuckle and he raises himself helpfully, feeling Yibo’s deft slippery fingers working over the length he is perched on, skimming gently over his gaping hole and swiping tenderly over the swollen rim just like he had been taught.

Perfect.

—

“I guess you win,” Yanyan eyes the way Xiao Zhan is leaning heavily against Yibo as they make their way down the three short steps towards the car.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Lele waves the man off good-naturedly, beaming from ear to ear. “It was their wedding night. Did you expect anything less?”

—

Xiao Zhan is pouting something chronic and he completely ignores all the cameras and people around them as he stares pitifully at his husband. “How long will you be away?”

“It was supposed to be a day but it might be two to three days now,” Yibo’s tone doesn’t betray his thoughts, fully aware of the cameras aimed at them. They are getting reading for the department store shopping scene where they are supposed to be acting like a normal couple as far as possible. Wang Han is already back in Changsha and will not be around this time since it is basically just a day in the lives of a normal couple shopping for furniture. He will film his bits from the studio accompanied by several guest hosts to comment on the couples ala We Got Married in South Korea when the footage has been sufficiently edited.

The fact that they are both now married is also not common knowledge just yet and he hopes for it to stay unknown for a little longer.

The older man whines miserably and tugs at his arm. “Bo-ge, why are you leaving me already? Don’t leave me, I’m begging you, please.”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo intones warningly, glancing over at the camera practically in their faces and he watches the older man barely even giving it a look, his unhappy pout deepening and his features scrunched up in distress.

Anyone who does not know him will think it an act for the cameras. 

The reality is so far from that perception it is practically laughable. Xiao Zhan has absolutely no interest in the cameras nor anyone around him. Yibo had gotten a call about ten minutes ago to inform him that he will need to film two, possibly three episodes of TTXS back to back because of several scheduling conflicts with the other hosts and he had just been relayed that information. They were supposed to spend the week mostly together and he will have to fly back to Shangri-la next week for three days to finish filming The Wolf, something he is suddenly dreading so much it actually hurts deep in his gut.

“Bo-ge please,” his bottom lip quivers. “Please…don’t leave me, please,” he tugs at the younger man’s arm. “I’ll do anything you want, please.”

They not only have the attention of the camera crew but also of most of the people in the room.

Couple B exchange silent, curious looks before trying to appear uninterested to give the couple some privacy. 

Couple C are watching raptly, the model in particular practically leaning out of her chair trying to see what’s going on.

Couple D both look more sympathetic than amused or curious. They too will need to part this week unexpectedly and neither are looking forward to it either and they feel for the other couple.

Couple E are the closest to them and both are so shocked the cameras catch every single twitch of their features since they are finding it impossible to mask their surprise at the clinging, whiny tone of the man they know is much older than his partner.

In fact, the age gap between Couple A is the widest of all the couples. 

The stares and interest he can feel on them makes his skin prickle and Yibo acts before he thinks it completely through, grabbing Xiao Zhan roughly by the elbow and yanking him upright. He only pauses when the pained sound the older man lets out slices through his jumbled mind and he stops, apologising quietly, head bent towards the unhappy older man.

“I’m sorry, baobao. I’m sorry I was so rough. Let’s talk outside. I promise I’m not leaving you.” He kisses the man’s temple soothingly, getting even more surprised looks as he helps the pouty beauty out of the large room, his arms extremely proprietary, one hand clasped firmly low over the man’s hip half his fingers are curved over the top of his ass.

The room is silent for a moment before chatter bursts forth.

“Holy shit.”

“Are they for real?”

“Like, real real?”

“One night in Shanghai,” someone sings.

“Two nights now.”

“Two nights in Shanghai.”

“At this rate they’ll definitely be married next week.”

“With or without kids?”

“I thought you were betting engaged?”

“I’m changing. It’s definitely married. Even I can’t ignore what just happened. So, with or without kids?”

—

“Come with me,” Yibo speaks immediately when they are outside the room, glaring at the two cameras that follow them but unable to do anything about it. He does not mince his words, eyes returning to being warm and earnest the second they land back on his spouse. “Come with me. I can introduce you to my brothers and we can ask Da Laoshi for help with arranging the music for our performance. I think they can lend us the stage for a few minutes to film it even. What do you think?”

Xiao Zhan’s jaw is hanging. “You really want me to come with you?”

Yibo’s face morphs into a familiar gremlin smile. “Well…”

He earns himself a rightful slap to the shoulder. “Out of the gutter!”

“You put me there.”

“You put yourself there,” Xiao Zhan counters fiercely. “Now, are you serious?”

“When am I not serious when it comes to you?”

Xiao Zhan exhales loudly, carding his hand through his hair before reaching out to grab Yibo’s forearm with both hands and squeezing it happily. “If it’s not too much trouble,” he agrees a little shyly and very appreciatively. “What’s your schedule like next week?”

“I have some interview on some show with some lady everyone tells me is thirsty as heck so I’m a little concerned. Other than that, it’s the usual stuff although I might need to fly to Japan for a photoshoot but that’s not confirmed.”

“I’ll be in Shangri-La from Tuesday but due to fly back on Friday. I should be back here other than that.”

“I’ll be in Beijing all week and then Changsha on Friday. The interview is in Shanghai on Saturday and the Japan shoot might be on Sunday. Then we have to film more of this show until Thursday. Then I’m back in Beijing until Sunday. That’s the week we are not filming anything in Changsha for TTXS.”

“And I’m in Shangri-La while you’re in Beijing the following week. I thought we were supposed to be coordinating?” Xiao Zhan laments forlornly. “What kind of coordination is this? We’re at literal opposite ends of the damn country,” his tone is mournful, mouth pursed in an unhappy little moue.

“You don’t have an assistant yet. I’ll speak to Biyu later.” Yibo wraps his hand around the older man’s wrist and pulls him easily into his arms. “So you’ll be with me the rest of the week in Changsha?”

“If you want me.”

“I want you.”

They press their foreheads together, noses touching and smiling as they breathe each other in.

At the risk of getting into shit with the producers, both their cameramen lower their cameras and move away from the couple.

—

“I think we’ve bought all we need. We don’t have any money left.”

Xiao Zhan nods in agreement. Shopping with Yibo had been rather eye-opening, the man not wasting much time on picking whatever he deems appropriate. While Xiao Zhan hemmed and hawed over three different dining sets, Yibo told the salesperson to get the cheapest one organised for delivery, giving his husband an exasperated look that makes the older man’s cock twitch in response. 

When Xiao Zhan could not decide on whether to have two single beds or a double bed placed in the room the two bodyguards had shared the first night, Yibo had pointed out that he had agreed that the room would double as his hobby room slash practice room. Since that’s the case, he’d rather not have any type of bed in there and had steered Xiao Zhan towards the sofa bed section and picked a simple one that cost a third the cost of a proper double bed.

The single bed for the room the child would occupy had been easy and they had spent some time trying to decide on decor that was ridiculously pricey it made both their eyes water. Yibo had then shamelessly asked Xiao Zhan in front of the simpering salesperson if he knew how to draw cartoon dinosaurs. When the man had replied in the affirmative, he had coaxed the man away from the children’s department and their horribly overpriced things, stating that he can decorate the room with his own art then.

When Xiao Zhan was struggling to decide on seating configurations for the living room set, Yibo had declared that he’s not about to encourage visitors, leering at Xiao Zhan when he said it. Driven by sheer embarrassment at the amused and knowing older female salesperson’s expression, Xiao Zhan had blindly agreed to two double seater couches while Yibo asked for the display set of tables at half the price and got it.

“Are you sure you don’t know how to talk? You drive a hard bargain,” Xiao Zhan is both amused and rather impressed.

“When you have a husband who can spend half an hour debating over the merits of two tables that looked bloody identical to me except one was twice the price, you have to drive a hard bargain,” Yibo berates good-humouredly. “We don’t have much money to spend. If we can spend our own money, I’d happily let you dawdle to your heart’s content but I have places to be once our money ran out and I’m pretty sure we’re out.”

“Where do you have to be that’s more important than furnishing our first home together?” Xiao Zhan demands a little waspishly. 

Leaning over to kiss the man’s adorable pout, Yibo grins widely. “Rings.”

They had gotten married without rings and while it isn’t a requirement, Yibo had promised Xiao Zhan a ring last night after the older man had playfully teased the younger that husbands with no rings only get one go a night.

Like everything else, Yibo had treated it as a challenge and Xiao Zhan had found himself begging for a second round. 

The rings were promised after the third.

—

“What do you think?” Peng Fei asks his wife as they watch the two men head towards the small Tiffany & Co counter on the fifth floor in the ladies’ section.

“I think they ditched our crew to get married yesterday,” Yu Ting shakes her head, her expression faintly awed. “I mean, Han-ge said Yibo is someone who knows what he wants and goes all out to get it. It’s really hard to tell since he’s actually quite reticent but damn…I’ve never seen anyone so attentive to their partner and that’s all of the four other couples combined.”

“Is that a dig at me?”

“It definitely is a dig at you but I love you anyway so don’t worry about it.”

“He’s so young…” the man trails off, his attention returning to his screen.

“Age means nothing, you know that,” she chides. “If it meant something we wouldn’t be together so if I hear you mention his age one more time, the couch is going to be your best friend.”

“Such a hard life I lead.”

“Happy wife, happy life, remember that.”

He gestures towards the monitor as their cameras show Xiao Zhan trying on a ring with a beaming smile that could honestly power the whole of China. “He’s not a wife so how does this work for them?”

She contemplates the screen for a moment before replying.

“Happy spouse, peaceful house.”

—

“Happy?” Yibo asks, arm wrapped familiarly around the older man’s waist as they sit on their new couch and look out over the sprawling land and hills from their living room, the glow from the setting sun making the already breathtaking view look like a picture out of a fairy tale. 

Dropping his head against the younger man’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, he hums. “Happiest.”

=====

“Yibo-didi is bringing his partner,” Qian Feng singsongs as he enters their dressing room.

Da Zhangwei looks up with a pleased smirk. “I heard he caught himself a genuine Chongqing beauty.”

His own wife catches the comment when she walks in to give him a last minute update on his schedule before she has to head out to a meeting. “Xiao Zhan?”

“Mn,” he nods in agreement, smiling at his wife. In public, they try not to interact too much as it affects her work more than his but in the privacy of the dressing room, all bets are off and he stands to hug his wife in greeting, kissing her cheek lightly. “Are you also not a Chongqing beauty?” He teases before settling back in his seat.

She laughs and slaps him playfully on the shoulder. “You must be blind,” she perches herself on the armrest of the chair her husband is in, and turns her attention to Qian Feng. “I checked him out for curiosity’s sake and Xiao Zhan was a very popular boy in university.”

“Oh?” Both men lean closer, ears perked up.

“Very handsome, very popular, fantastic personality,” she grins. “There were chatrooms devoted to him. The boys even called him Zhan-mei rather affectionately I might add. The only bad thing anyone had to say about him was that he’s too tall and sometimes, too nice for his own good.”

“Oh boy,” Da Zhangwei leans back in his seat, idly stroking his wife’s lower back. “Zhan-mei, you say? Do you think Yibo knows?”

“Aiya, your Yibaobao has nothing to worry about. That boy could ask rocks to bleed for him and they would.” She looks over her shoulder at her husband. “In fact, he could probably ask you for anything and you’d give it to him. I dare you to say I’m wrong.”

Qian Feng laughs heartily as does Wang Han who had arrived a few seconds before and heard the wife challenge her husband. 

“She’s not wrong,” Wang Han grins. “He could ask any of us for anything and we wouldn’t say no,” his expressions morphs slightly, softening into affection. “That’s just it, isn’t it? He wouldn’t ask.”

“He could, and he should,” Da Zhangwei sits up, his voice a little fierce. “I wish he would so we can show him that we’re here for him no matter what.”

Wang Han’s expression is still softly fond as he eyes the empty doorway as if waiting for their youngest brother to walk through. “That’s just it. I think he already knows. He just trusts it without needing to ask.”

—

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Have you met anyone who hasn’t liked you?”

“Is that a serious question?”

“Yes.”

Xiao Zhan makes a face. “I guess not…”

“Exactly. You’ll be fine. Stop fretting.”

“Just because you tell me to stop fretting doesn’t mean I’m going to stop fretting,” the man points out in a reasonable tone. “Just be a good husband and distract me.”

Yibo’s eyes widen as he looks around. They had just arrived at the studio and he is leading the man towards the dressing room to introduce him to his older brothers. “Here? Right now?” His voice is a little squawkish. 

He gets a resonating smack instead. “Is your mind always on that?”

“I’m twenty,” Yibo points out by way of explanation, complete with a leering grin.

“Oh my god, Wang Yibo, you cannot behave like this in front of your brothers! What will they think of me?”

“That you’re the luckiest person on earth?” Yibo teases before running away laughing as Xiao Zhan gives chase.

They end up running into the dressing room to the surprise of the four occupants, breathless, giggling, and in Xiao Zhan’s case, extremely sweaty.

“Wang Yibo! Look at what you’ve done! I’m so sweaty!”

“You’re perfect,” Yibo replies immediately without hesitation, sincerity dripping from each syllable if his suddenly serious expression didn’t already clue you in.

“Are you human?” Xiao Zhan practically screeches back, forgetting their audience for a moment as he eyes his unrepentant young husband. “Wang Yibo, tell me. Are you fucking human?”

“As long as I’m yours, it doesn’t matter what I am.”

“Oh my god!” 

“Calm down, baobao,” Yibo steps up to the older man and pulls him gently into his arms, his hand curved around his neck and he looks over his shoulder and the four pairs of wide eyes staring in shock at them. “They will love you like I do,” he murmurs quietly, squeezing his hand gently around the man’s nape. “You’re fine.”

Xiao Zhan is not fine. His heart is thundering so loudly it’s all he can hear.

Well, that and the fact that he is pretty sure Yibo just confessed without realising it.

—

“They’re killing me,” Da Zhangwei laments. “Outright killing me. Have you ever seen anything so cute in your life?”

Qian Feng shakes his head, chuckling. “He’s literally going round introducing Xiao Zhan to everyone as _his gege_ like the man is his husband or something.”

“He is my husband,” Wang Yibo adds quietly, stepping back in with the group of hosts, Xiao Zhan hiding shyly behind him. “I wanted to introduce him properly earlier but the cameras were lingering. They aren’t allowed in here so I can tell you.” He pulls Xiao Zhan forward and alongside him, raising their intertwined hands to show his ring finger while the older man raises his free hand to show off his own. “We’re married. We got married on Tuesday.”

“Why didn’t Peng Fei tell me?” Wang Han asks incredulously. “I told him to tell me!”

“He doesn’t know,” Xiao Zhan speaks up, a lot quieter than he was when they first met. “We eloped.”

Da Zhangwei blinks up at the beautiful man for a few moments before he starts to laugh. “Oh my god. This is perfect. I love it.” He turns to a speechless Wang Han. “You sent our Yibao to this show in the hopes that he would get the courage to ask the man he’s been crushing on for months on a proper date at the very least. Instead, he went straight past dating and goes and marries him on the second day.” His laughter is light and the happiness is obvious as he turns to a bemused Yibo. “Yibaobao, you really never ever do anything by halves huh?”

The man shakes his head sheepishly, hand tightening around Xiao Zhan’s who squeezes back.

“Well,” Qian Feng booms heartily, opening his arms wide with a laugh. “Welcome to the family. I guess I’m going to have to find my own Chongqing beauty if I want to run with this crowd.”

This time, Xiao Zhan’s welcome is a lot less formal compared to the slightly awkward introduction back in the dressing rooms especially since he had still been absolutely mortified at the terrible first impression he is certain he had left.

“I told you they’d love you,” Yibo whispers against his ear a few minutes later.

_Love._

Xiao Zhan wonders if Yibo remembers what he actually said in the dressing room.

=====

The following Friday, when Yibo comes home and finds his husband at the bottom of some sort of puppy pile made up of X-Nine members in the middle of their living room, he acts before he thinks.

Hauling bodies off the giggling older man, his face is a thundercloud of pretty epic proportions to the point where Yanyan actually steps in to help. The two bodyguards normally leave him to deal with his easygoing and affectionate spouse but Yibo looked fit to kill someone so perhaps the faster the male bodies lose physical contact with the visual of the group, the better. Lele for his part, steps in front of the camera that had followed Yibo in and grabs the one that tracks Xiao Zhan, shaking his head firmly.

They both know that anything is fair game for the reality program but their jobs are to protect and that includes protecting them from cameras that may show them in an unfavourable light. Yibo has had a long day and had been a little anxious about Xiao Zhan not returning his calls for the past couple of hours. By the time they had actually reached their home, he had worked himself up because not only wasn’t Xiao Zhan not answering his phone, it had started going straight to voicemail.

_“What if something happened to him?”_

_“What if he fell?”_

_“His flight from Shangri-La landed already. He left a voice message but nothing else after that.”_

_“What if something happened on the way from the airport? Why don’t we have a bodyguard for him yet?”_

_“What if he got kidnapped???????!!!”_

It was the longest forty minute ride from the airport, Yibo’s anxious energy making his own staff disconcerted and anxious as well.

And for him to return home to this, whatever this is, both Lele and Yanyan know the fight has only just started and they can only do their best to minimise the fallout and collateral damage. They may be called to task by the producers of the show on a later date, but that’s not their concern.

By the time Xiao Zhan is freed from his apparently self-inflicted human prison, he is only in time to see the back of Yibo as the younger man storms off into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer and then disappearing down the hallway to head up towards their bedroom wing.

Staring after him a little nonplussed, he is nudged out of his reverie by Peng Chuyue. 

“Shouldn’t you go after him?”

“I don’t even know what the problem is,” Xiao Zhan admits, rubbing the back of his neck and twisting from side to side at the hip to work out the kinks. He hasn’t seen his ex-band members outside a work setting in awhile and they had surprised him about an hour or so before Yibo got home, waking him from his nap. He had crashed pretty much as soon as he got home, having been up for almost thirty hours to make sure he finished what he needed to finish so he could actually make his flight home and not miss whatever time he can get with Yibo.

“Then go find out,” their former leader nods up in the direction of the bedroom and Xiao Zhan looks up just in time to see the curtains being yanked shut. 

“This is ridiculous,” Xiao Zhan mutters.

“Zhan-ge,” someone calls out.

“Zhanzhan,” Xiao Zhan corrects absentmindedly. 

“What?”

“Not Zhan-ge. Zhanzhan. Zhan-ge is for Yibo.”

The man is about to protest but a quelling look from their leader next to Xiao Zhan kills the words.

“Just make yourselves at home,” he waves to the kitchen. “There’s snacks and beer in there. Take whatever you want.”

“Zhanzhan, this isn’t just your house. Are you sure that’s okay?”

Xiao Zhan turns, eye flashing. “I bought the damn snacks and beer so eat and drink whatever you want.” He exchanges a look with Chuyue before turning on his heel and following the path his husband took to their suite. 

“Well,” Peng Chuyue mutters as he gazes at the bemused expressions of the rest of his group. He can hear an argument outside somewhere and he figures it’s the bodyguards with the cameramen. What he saw though is not a pretend spouse being mad for the cameras. What he saw was an actual spouse furious at finding his husband being unreasonably tactile with a bunch of strange men. 

Someone chuckles. “Ah, he really got himself hitched didn’t he.”

“Certainly looks like it.”

“Wonder why he didn’t message Zhanzhan after the show back then. Remember Da Laoshi asking for his WeChat? I’m pretty sure that was for Yibo. They could have been together months ago.”

“Would they really have been though? I doubt they would be married within a week of meeting each other.”

“Speaking of that, do you think they’re going to actually get married? I mean, they’re already acting pretty bloody married.”

“Maybe after the show is broadcast. It would attract too much attention otherwise.”

“His Kpop dream really came true. He married a real life kpop idol.”

Chuyue bursts out laughing at that last comment which causes more laughter. Glancing up towards the master suite, he ushers his group into the kitchen where they will be out of sight though with seven men, likely not out of hearing. 

—

The shower is running when Xiao Zhan enters their bedroom. The lack of a bathroom door had been a little surprising at first and he smiles fondly at the memory of their first night and then even more fondly at the memory of their second night. 

Even as he thinks on it, his smile slides off when he remembers why he is up in their bedroom in the first place instead of downstairs with their guests. He shuts the bedroom door but there is nothing he can do about the camera that pans the room. It is turned off from 10pm to 6am but it’s only early evening at the moment and likely another three hours before it will go off. Staring up at it for a few moments, he shrugs and heads towards the doorway that leads to the master bath.

Yibo is in the shower with his back to the open doorway, leaning his forehead against his left forearm that is resting against the wall. The shower head is angled at the back of his head and Xiao Zhan can see Yibo’s right hand clenched tightly against his thigh. He spends a few seconds admiring the man’s lean lines and toned muscles before he realises that something is quite wrong.

Eyes widening when he realises, he goes over to the toilet side of the shower and raps sharply against the glass.

His young husband doesn’t even lift his head. “Not right now, Zhan-ge. Go entertain your guests.”

“Turn the heat on, Yibo! Are you crazy? You’re going to freeze.”

“It’s still su-summer.” He clenches his teeth against the chatter and does not move when he hears the glass door jerked open sharply and the water dying away after the sharp thump from Xiao Zhan slamming it off.

“What the fuck?”

Yibo doesn’t move. “You tell me.”

“So you’ll make yourself sick because you’re angry with me? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I wasn’t doing anything of the sort,” he whirls around and meets the angry glare of the older man head on. “I was trying to calm the fuck down with the cold water and it was working until you came in here accusing me of shit.”

They glare at each other for a few long moments before Yibo grumps and pushes past the clothed older man and out into the bathroom, heading towards their closet.

Xiao Zhan follows him and finds the man seated, wet and naked, in the little nest they had created in the space for private moments outside the eight hour window they had each night. 

“Talk to me.”

“Why weren’t you answering your phone? I was worried sick.”

“My phone?” Xiao Zhan cocks his head before turning to return to their bedroom to look for the phone. Finding it dead, he storms back into the bathroom and closet, waving it at the younger man. “My phone died. It happens with electronic things,” he remarks a little snidely.

Yibo pinches his mouth closed, pressing his lips together to avoid saying something he might regret. He can see the annoyance flashing in the older man’s eyes and he takes a deep breath, trying to cleanse himself of the residual jealousy and to calm down. They have a houseful of guests and he will not embarrass his husband more than he already has. They can talk about it when they get their window again when the camera turns off later that night.

“Are they staying the night?”

“And if they are?”

“I’m not sure we have enough bedding,” Yibo replies easily, watching the faint surprise in the other man’s face. “If two of them are willing to share the sofa bed, we can provide all seven with a bed.” He holds up his hand and counts down. “Two on the sofa bed, two in the spare room, two on the futon and one in our kid’s room.”

Xiao Zhan gasps and crouches down in front of the younger man and cups his face. He can tell Yibo is still unhappy but he is trying. He is trying so hard and Xiao Zhan thinks that maybe he just fell in love with his husband all over again. 

“I like how that sounds,” he admits, eyes suddenly filled with tears.

“What? Your group staying?”

“No. _Our kid’s room._ Our kid. You said our kid.”

“Oh, baobao,” Yibo sighs and pulls the older man into a hug. They had been talking about this for awhile and it appears they still have a lot more to discuss.

=====

“Everyone wants the baby boy, but nobody wants his sister as well,” the lady explains in the kindest voice Yibo has ever heard from anyone. That kindness extends to her features and general body language and he is somewhat relieved to find that the orphanage has someone like her working with them.

“Why is that?” Xiao Zhan asks quietly, staring at the photo of the two children. They were the only couple to agree to take on a child. They had even set a space out for a child in their home complete with adorable dinosaur wall art since Yibo figured you can’t really go wrong with dinosaurs with either gender and when they get the child, they can decorate the room in a more bespoke manner should they not like the cartoon dinosaurs Xiao Zhan had drawn, printed and painted himself with Yibo’s help. His husband is biased and refuses to believe any child would dislike the adorable cartoon dinosaurs, especially his favourite green one with the brightest smile.

She sighs quietly. “The second-child policy is still new and in an urban city like Shanghai, the cost of living is very high. Children are expensive and not many people can afford to have two. The older girl is very attached to her younger brother and we made it a requirement that whoever wants the boy would have to take his sister as well.”

“Why us?” Yibo asks, genuinely curious. They had been told that the orphanage had specifically requested that the siblings be offered as a first option.

“We were given some footage of the two of you over the past few weeks from when you first met.”

“Edited?”

“Unedited,” she smiles warmly at the face Yibo pulls at that. “Yes, even the footage from your disagreement.” She turns to Xiao Zhan. “I don’t know if you were told but he was worried about you the entire time you weren’t replying to his messages that day you had the small fight. Our psychologists noted that his anger was likely in part due to the fact that here he was worrying about you being in hospital or something only to return to find what he found,” she smiles, her voice gentle with no censure nor judgment. “And the fact that the two of you made up quickly and this young man tried very hard to make it up to your band mates because they are important to you spoke volumes about his character. We felt that the two of them would have a better chance of being adopted if the two of you help to show that they really cannot be separated and that two children really aren’t as difficult as perceived.”

Yibo clears his throat, shooting a glance at Xiao Zhan who is looking faintly troubled. “Can we talk about this first?”

“Of course,” she nods. “I will be in my office.” She points towards the window over by one wall. “They are on the other side. They cannot see you but you will be able to see them.”

Both men stand and thank her, waiting for the door to close behind her before turning to each other.

“Two?” Xiao Zhan is wide-eyed. 

“A boy and a girl,” Yibo nods, gazing at the other man. 

He chews on his lip, eyes not leaving Yibo’s whose expression has softened into the fondness he has grown accustomed to in the past few weeks. “This is not like getting a dog.”

“We don’t have a dog.”

“Exactly,” the older man points out softly, reaching out a hand to clutch at Yibo’s. The younger’s hand is warm and dry, his larger hand wrapping easily around his own smaller hand, encompassing it in warmth with a firmness that is both solid yet gentle. “We couldn’t even decide on what kind of dog we might want. How…how do we decide on this?”

“What does your heart tell you?”

Xiao Zhan moves to step into Yibo’s space. Since the first day, the need to be close to the man has not waned. In the weeks that have passed, it has only gotten worse. Despite it, he does not begrudge the man when he has to leave for work and vice versa. They are grateful for the show that brought them together and grateful for every second they spend with each other that the time spent apart is merely a countdown to the next time he is able to touch the man, and remind himself that Wang Yibo is real. Their marriage is real. And this next step feels just as real.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to give them back. It’s not like fostering a pet and even then, I had trouble,” his large doe eyes are moist. “Bo-ge, remember what we discussed? We only do this if we are not returning them.”

Instead of replying, Yibo tugs Xiao Zhan towards the window. Their pace is sedate, extremely apprehensive, and heavy with the weight of their decision. There is absolutely no expectation for them to keep a child and they had originally decided to go with the extreme choice of being married with children for the sole fact that both of them could not bear the thought of unloved children unable to find homes because they are too old. That was what was initially sold to them.

The decorated room in their home is testament to their expectation at getting an older child. 

As the days and weeks pass and as they get to know each other more and more, their choice had loomed several times between them, hanging in the air, both spoken and unspoken.

_Can we foster a child only to give the child back at the end?_

They could have chosen to wait. They could have chosen to wait to the very end in fact, in the fifth month even, to take a child in. They could have spent a blissful five months getting to know each other. 

However the show was never their priority. Not after they exchanged vows. They were not in it for the show. They are in this together. Their forever.

Their original intention had been to give the child as much air time as possible so a willing family would fall in love with the child. After weeks of being together, truly married without the requirements of a show urging them on, they had started discussing it with more seriousness to the point where both had agreed that if they were to do this, they were seeing it to the end. No return to sender policies.

It had caused several fights, primarily with their agencies because they had to inform them of changes in their family dynamic and Yibo’s in particular had thought the idea utterly ridiculous. Xiao Zhan’s didn’t care one way or the other and Yibo does not know which is worse.

As they stand side by side, staring into the small nursery at a small little girl who couldn’t be more than three years old gently waving a rattle for her gurgling eight month old brother kicking his little legs on the mat on the floor, their hands tighten around each other’s.

“They’re just babies,” Xiao Zhan’s voice is a heartbroken whisper.

As if hearing the man, the girl looks up towards the window, large eyes blinking at them as if she can see them and they both see it.

She has a mole in the exact same spot as Xiao Zhan’s beneath her rosebud mouth. Her large doe eyes are basically identical to his and the man’s grip of Yibo’s hand is borderline painful.

“Trust us,” Yibo whispers, gripping his husband’s hand, unable to take his eyes off the two children. “Trust in us.”

“I do.”

=====

**_It doesn’t matter that you are not here in person as long as you are here in my heart._ **

=====


	7. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 4am. If there’s anything majorly terrible in terms of editing please let me know in comments. I’ve read this so many times and kept adding each time that I just have to stop otherwise it will never end.

=====

**_Love is a two-way street that is constantly under construction._ **

**_A true relationship is two imperfect people refusing to give up on each other._ **

=====

They had to leave to settle a few things before being able to return to pick up the children after making their decision. To their joint heartache, they had not been allowed to meet the young sibling pair just yet because now they have even more hoops to jump through. Add the potential problems relating to their work, the lady Yibo had found kind to begin with had been quite stern about them getting their lives in order properly first. Having children temporarily is vastly different from having them forever and she is not certain the two young men had given it enough thought. The older husband had been visibly more distraught and under the piercing gaze of his younger spouse, she finds herself promising that the children will be cared for and she will personally send them updates every day if he wanted.

He definitely wanted.

Yibo’s agency, predictably, kicked up a fuss but there is nothing in his contract preventing him from having children and if they pursued it, Wang Yibo would be well within his rights to sue for discrimination and they both know he will win.

With their hands tied by the new laws and the government being particularly encouraging for its population to form families that even included both income and corporate tax relief, not to mention like-for-like benefits of up to ¥28,888 per unique child, Yuehua Entertainment had no choice but to come to the negotiation table on the backfoot. Unable to do anything to counter the threat of a lawsuit they simply will not be _allowed_ to win, the two sides meet on a cold yet beautiful cloudless December afternoon, two months to the day after Xiao Zhan’s 26th birthday. A birthday that had been celebrated with his band mates due to Yibo’s work commitments but made up for a week later. 

Armed with a panel consisting of a family lawyer, three entertainment lawyers and a child advocacy specialist, Wang Yibo’s team had arrived clearly better prepared compared to Yuehua though the two parents-to-be had no knowledge of this. Representing their personal interest in the matter in the matter had been Yibo’s father, his father-in-law and Wang Han. 

Wang Yibo is pacing in one of the practice rooms of his agency’s building while Xiao Zhan speaks quietly into his phone in the corner. Wajijiwa Entertainment had decided to part ways with the man they had signed on as a singer but of late, preferred to pursue an acting career that was not supported by them. The buy-out of his contract had started after the end of The Wolf and only finalised the previous day and no matter what Yibo did, Xiao Zhan refused to allow him to fork out a single cent. Utilising the same threat of discrimination since their indifference to his imminent parenthood does not absolve them of responsibilities related to ensuring his work environment was conducive and that he was still sufficiently compensated, the parting had been reasonably amiable even though he would never be able to promote with, use the name of, or sing any of X-Nine’s songs to the point where even a reunion would be disallowed except as an audience member. It would be as if he never existed except as a footnote afterthought on Wikipedia as a former member of X-Nine.

He had been upset about that the most of behalf of his husband. Yibo hasn’t been actively promoting with UNIQ for awhile now but he cannot imagine not even being allowed to appear on the same stage as his group. His feelings for his husband’s annoyingly tactile members aside, he knows Xiao Zhan values their friendship and the experience being in X-Nine had given him when he had literally thrown everything he ever knew away at the age of 24 to participate in X-Fire. 

Filled with restless energy, he begins to dance to a song he can only hear in his mind. The song calms him the way only Xiao Zhan can calm him. He can hear the man so clearly it is as if he is singing right next to him and so he closes his eyes and allows his body to follow the melody and the tune of the song in his heart. 

“Ma…I’ll call you the second we hear. Is Mama okay?”

Mrs Wang replies in the affirmative. They are both in Shanghai, preparing their sons’ home for the two new additions that will hopefully be in their home within the week. Both men had given their mothers free reign to baby proof the house even more if they found it still wanting and for them to buy whatever they wanted or deemed necessary. They would have done it themselves but figuring they would probably buy more than what they would actually need, they left it to their parents, giving each mother a credit card to use.

Once the adoption agency had been informed of their intention of not accepting the children for the show but to be permanent members of their family, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan had been subjected to several gruelling interviews over the course of the two months. Their first home visit just before Xiao Zhan’s birthday had been an absolute disaster with Xiao Zhan breaking down in tears after the woman had left. She had found fault with literally every room, every piece of furniture, even Jian Guo didn’t escape her scrutiny and she was especially unimpressed by the fact that the master wing is separate from the rest of the bedrooms, by a flight of narrow stairs no less and the bedroom practically soundproof.

Despite that, they had both made whatever suggested changes they could without causing any damage to the borrowed home, while Xiao Zhan prayed fervently that the children would not be allergic to their cat. When he had offered to pluck some of Jian Guo’s hair to see if the children were allergic, the woman had looked at him with such shock that the man had backed down immediately, mumbling apologies. 

To this day, neither Yibo nor Xiao Zhan know if her shock was a good or bad thing.

They had passed the final home inspection two days ago, and the only thing left is the final interview to be conducted separately upon their return to Shanghai the following day. To say both of them are apprehensive is an understatement. However, despite his years, it is Yibo who is the calmer of the two, both outwardly and inwardly. Simply refusing to accept that anything or anyone could or would find them wanting, he worries just enough to be normal and no more.

Most of his worry is centred around his husband, especially around his strange feelings of inadequacy. Yibo always figured it should be him feeling that way since he’s the one who is barely out of his teens but Xiao Zhan who seems to be able to see the best in everyone, manages to find every single perceived bad thing in himself.

Even his tendency to break out in full voice and sing the roof down is bad. _What if it wakes the baby?_

Down to earth, matter-of-fact, honest to a fault Wang Yibo had to learn to choose his words very, very, very carefully around his too-sensitive spouse for the near ten weeks since they last saw the two children in person. Despite the stress it gave him trying to continuously assuage the older man’s concerns, the younger man never voiced a word of complaint to anyone. Husbands are meant to protect each other and that includes their reputation. He is Xiao Zhan’s protection and will cushion him from the world. While he cannot do anything about the cameras, it isn’t uncommon for the younger man to herd a tearful Xiao Zhan into the bathroom for a stern pep talk to snap out of it, a long cuddle in the nest in their closet with soothing words, or a warm bath with wandering hands, depending on the situation.

The oldest member of nine men in X-Nine, Xiao Zhan finds his life completely turned around when it comes to his marriage. Used to mothering and taking care of everyone else, he is instead, gentled, loved and cherished in turn without any expectation of equal reciprocity. Even when Yibo scolds him for being ridiculous, he does it with the frustration of someone who cares and it is very obvious, even to the man being scolded. 

Xiao Zhan is holding his phone in a white knuckled grip as he stares at the beautiful lines of his husband as he dances effortlessly and fluidly, movements soft and gentle, a total contrast to his preferred genre of dancing. When he throws his hands into the air, mimicking the caress towards a lover slightly taller than he is, tears pool in his eyes.

He knows he hasn’t been the best partner in this. Overwrought and emotional with the dissolution of his contract with Wajijiwa Entertainment and the establishment of his own studio, coupled with the stress of the past two months from the orphanage and adoption agency, not to mention the winding up of filming for The Wolf without anything else lined up and the commitments expected of them for the reality show, sheltered and always loved Xiao Zhan had been at breaking point and beyond numerous times.

Yet no matter what he threw at the younger man, Yibo remained steadfast, patient, and when he needed it, absolutely brutally honest.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he wipes his eyes and goes to interrupt his gorgeous husband. 

Yibo would not have been able to explain it had anyone asked it of him. How do you explain that faint prickle of awareness when your eyes are closed and you cannot see a thing, yet you know your husband is near?

His movements slow until they halt and before he can open his eyes, he has an armful of Xiao Zhan whispering tearful words of love in his ear.

Their relationship was forged in fire. Both the intensity, the speed and the pain. 

He would not have traded it for all the motorbikes on earth.

“Shhhh, baobao. It’ll be okay.”

“I love you.”

“I know, Zhan-ge.”

“I’ve never said it.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I love you,” he repeats.

Yibo smiles and squeezes the too-slim man. “So fucking much. I know.”

—

When the door to the studio opens several hours later, the three men find Yibo asleep in Xiao Zhan’s lap when it has usually been the opposite. Seeing them, Xiao Zhan strokes his thumb gently but heavily down the always soft skin of his young spouse.

“Baobei…baobei-er wake up. Berber come on. Our dads are back.”

Yibo mumbles something and turns to snuggle his face against Xiao Zhan’s crotch, making the older man huff in embarrassment but he doesn’t push the younger man away. Tickling his finger along a creased cheek, he cups it and leans down as far as he can and calls out a little louder. “Bo-er…Bo-ge…gege wake up,” he coaxes sweetly. 

Both their fathers exchange surprised looks which Wang Han catches. “You’ve never heard him call him that?”

They shake their heads, colouring slightly when Xiao Zhan repeats the endearment, louder yet again though this time with a thread of humour for Yibo is now awake. His raised cheeks are a dead giveaway and even turned away from them, they can see evidence of his bracket smile while his spouse’s voice starts to lower and whisper.

“We’ve only seen them together once before this. When Yibo brought him home.”

“Same, when A-Zhan brought him home.” Xiao Zhan’s father tears his attention away from his sweetly smiling grown son nuzzling against his son-in-law’s ear to look at Wang Han. “Do you see them often?”

“At least once a week,” Wang Han nods. “I’m the host on this show they’re on and when Xiao Zhan is not filming, he follows Yibo to Changsha for TTXS.” His expression softens fondly. “They make everyone’s skin crawl.”

“I can imagine,” Yibo’s father chuckles. “My skin is not doing any better right now.”

“Neither,” Xiao Zhan’s father chuckles along. “Do you actually mind?”

Wang Han shakes his head immediately. “Forgive me, I should have clarified. They make everyone’s skin crawl but everyone is too fond of them and too happy for them to care at being literally buried in dog food.”

“Being single around them would be difficult,” Yibo’s father nods. “After they left, his mother asked me where he got it from because it wasn’t from me.”

The three men laugh at that, earning a quiet little huff from a pouty, sleepy-eyed twenty-year old who has by now gained his feet and is leaning against his taller husband’s side, looking like an adorable sullen teenager. “What are you laughing at?” He demands.

“Your Casanova ways.”

“Only for Zhan-ge,” Yibo retorts immediately, eyes flashing slightly and he hooks himself bodily around Xiao Zhan, resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder with a faintly grumpy expression. “My gege.”

“What was the outcome?” Xiao Zhan interrupts softly, hugging his arms over Yibo’s around him.

“They conceded to everything you asked for,” Wang Han replies with a smile. 

Yibo straightens, his eyes wide. “Some of the things I asked for were outrageous!”

“We know,” Wang Han chuckles. “At one point their lawyer nearly cracked in protest. Du Hua herself was there.”

“What’s the catch?” Yibo’s eyes narrow. If the big boss was there, it likely isn’t anything good for him. For them.

“Xiao Zhan has to sign a contract with Yuehua.”

“What? He already has his own studio!”

“It’s more of a backing contract, not a service contract. The studio would have the backing of Yuehua but it must be exclusive,” Wang Han watches the couple. “They basically want a guarantee that Yibo will not leave.”

“Huh?”

“Son, they’re worried you will leave with A-Zhan.” Xiao Zhan’s father explains. “They have already seen some of the early footage from the show and they know this will blow up in a good way and they want to capitalise on it when it happens. However, they also know that if you were given an ultimatum, you will always choose A-Zhan so in exchange for everything they have conceded, they want Xiao Zhan Studio to sign an exclusive contract with them.”

“Terms and duration?”

“Twenty percent and exclusive for five years and optional for another five.”

Yibo swears colourfully. “Fucking hell. No. My contract will be done in three years. No fucking way.”

“Actually, they took that into account. They know it will be harder to bring a lawsuit if they give you everything you want.” Yibo’s father adds in.

“So did we win or lose?” Yibo asks his father belligerently.

“For what it’s worth,” Wang Han replies quietly, “I think XZS having the backing of Yuehua would help. Xiao Zhan won’t have to start from scratch and XZS can negotiate the terms. They will likely concede quite a bit here too otherwise you’re back to square one and your lawyers already hinted that if it gets to that, they will go public about how difficult Yuehua is being. Ms Li the advocate was quite pleased with the parental concessions. She said it’s one of the best she’s seen in the industry and as a parent myself, I have to agree.”

Turning to his husband, Xiao Zhan cups his face with both hands. “Hey, it’s okay. Han-ge is right. It would help me if I have a large agency’s backing.”

“But we planned on opening our own studio,” Yibo replies a little sulkily. 

“We have a lot of years yet, baobei,” Xiao Zhan leans in to kiss the man. “It’ll be fine. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Let it go and it’s gone,” Yibo grumbles.

“Wow!” Xiao Zhan exclaims loudly before dropping his hands and punches him playfully in the shoulder. “No, I’m not like that!”

Yibo’s expression grows icy, surprising the three men watching them. “Yes, you are. Let it go and it’s gone.”

“I didn’t lose you on purpose!”

The icy expression softens into a more familiar gremlin expression. “Maybe I should get a leash.”

“A leash for my gouzaizai?” Xiao Zhan questions with an arch look.

“I don’t want to know,” Yibo’s father mutters, his son-in-law’s father echoing his sentiment while Wang Han just blinks owlishly at the now giggling younger men.

=====

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Try smiling then.”

“Not helping, Zhan-ge.”

“Well, you’re being silly,” the man loops his arm around Yibo’s elbow. In a strange reversal of roles, after the ‘showdown’ at Yuehua and with only a week left to picking up their children, Yibo had been attacked by nerves for the entire time left as if making up for the fact that he had been the calm one over the past two months.

Too cool for school Wang Yibo became Nervous Nelly to the point where even the man interviewing him upon their return to Shanghai had to comfort him and reassure him that the final interview is just a formality and the children were pretty much his. He was definitely not allowed to say this, but Yibo had been so distraught at having to go through the interview without Xiao Zhan by his side despite knowing of that requirement beforehand that he had clammed up and gotten jittery, stuttering through a lot of even the simplest questions. 

Xiao Zhan on the other hand had aced his interview with flying colours. He had been exchanging parenting tips with the female interviewer when the man had entered the room asking him to calm his spouse down. 

Now, several days later and Yibo’s jitteriness hasn’t let up. So preoccupied, he hadn’t even tried to meddle in the negotiations between XZS and Yuehua. Xiao Zhan trusts their lawyers and he is pleased with the outcome. He had gotten some concessions of his own, primarily that he be allowed to handle Yibo’s promotions though he hasn’t told the younger man that yet. The contract won’t start till the new year and with it, Wang Yibo Studio will be formed with XZS responsible for it. He will not be compensated for it of course but Xiao Zhan himself would pay to be Yibo’s hype machine because his spouse deserves nothing but the best and his current management has been mediocre at best. 

To take his mind off things, he had managed to distract himself by planning the launch of Yibo’s Official account on Weibo. He had also finally agreed to a security detail of three. Yanyan and Lele would be split between them, with one of them with either at all times and supported by two other staff where necessary. Though nowhere as popular as a lot of other stars, neither of them are willing to compromise on the safety of their children. 

Biyu and DaXia, his amazing PA picked out by Yibo’s herself are currently working on finding a third assistant to help with the children when needed. Thanks to the concessions from the previous week, Yibo would be allowed at least two days a week to be home. Xiao Zhan can run his schedule however he wants. Yuehua had been quite clear they are not interested in dictating what he does, but that they get a cut of his earnings. In exchange, they will provide assistance in ensuring connections are made, assist in including his name in any potential collaborations, forward on all scripts that come their way and allow him a reasonable first right of refusal and most importantly, that he is given sole responsibility for promoting Wang Yibo. 

Yibo is a riot of knots inside. He had thrown up in the downstairs bathroom that morning while Xiao Zhan was still in the shower, unable to untie himself no matter what he did. Nothing worked. Thinking about his spouse just makes the aching ball in his chest solidify even more because he is so terrified of disappointing the older man. What made him think he could be good at this? He can’t even make a simple shredded chicken dish meal without Xiao Zhan almost crying on camera at how hopeless he was as he gave instructions from afar. Needless to say, they resoundingly lost that challenge and that was only two weeks ago.

Hardly anything has changed since then, not for the better anyway. He still cannot cook. He nearly broke his own foot yesterday stepping on a hefty piece of LEGO that shouldn’t even be lying around. What if the baby choked on it? He can’t even look after himself, walking into a glass door at the airport just yesterday. He’s been such a bundle of nerves he couldn’t even get it up last night and despite Xiao Zhan being completely understanding, figuring he was too tired, Yibo knew he wasn’t but he latched onto the excuse anyway.

Motorbiking is a damn walk in the park compared to this. His gut is churning so badly he knows he’s going to throw up again when they get there.

“What’s wrong?” Xiao Zhan slips his hand down and squeezes the younger man’s knee.

“I…” Yibo’s voice catches on his despair. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“What do you mean?” Xiao Zhan is alarmed but he doesn’t show it, keeping his voice soft and neutral because he can see and hear the panic in Yibo’s voice. “The papers are signed.”

“What if I break them?” Yibo’s voice is hoarse with worry. “I’m not the gentlest human on earth. What if…what if I lost them. Forgot about them? What if accidentally injure them? They’re so small, Zhan-ge,” Yibo’s voice gets smaller and smaller with each word and _Zhan-ge_ is so tiny that Xiao Zhan has to strain to hear the man.

“I’ve seen you with kids, baobei. You’ll be fine.”

“I could give those back!” Yibo drums a nervous tune on his husband’s leg. “They’re mine. Ours. I…what am I going to do?” He closes his eyes and clenches his fist. “What if they don’t like me?” He asks again in a whisper that betrays his true fears. “Kids know…they just know and if they think there’s something wrong with me, I can’t…” his voice catches on a soft whimper. No one sees him like this. He doesn’t allow anyone to see him like this but he is terrified and really close to losing it completely.

Xiao Zhan undoes his seatbelt and climbs into the younger man’s lap, tilting Yibo’s face up to him, his heart catches at the tears swimming in his eyes. “Oh sweetheart…” he bends his head and presses their mouths together, whispering against his mouth. “Then they will know that you are an amazing person, beautiful inside and out. And if they don’t know it immediately, they will learn and it will be a quick and easy lesson. You know I didn’t marry you for your face, right? I married you because you’re the brightest light I have ever seen and that light glows from the inside. Those who cannot see it are blind.” He pauses to press another kiss to trembling lips before continuing. “I have never made a promise to you that I could not keep and I promise you that _I believe_ everything will be fine. They will see what I see. They will see what Han-ge sees. They will see what your devoted personal staff sees. All these people are far older than you and they see your light and choose to follow you and continue to follow you willingly. Your worth is not in what you do but in who you are. No one can take that away from you. A child whose purity matches yours would see that light far quicker than any adult including me who loves you so much it scares me sometimes. You are the brightest star that cannot be dimmed and they will be so lucky to call you Papa, just as I am so lucky to call you husband.” Tears are shimmering in his own eyes but he is smiling. “My Bo-ge.”

“Zhan-ge…” he whispers brokenly, hands clutching at his spouse.

“I’m here, baobei. I’m here…” he starts to hum a familiar song and continues to hum until the grip on him relaxes and the younger man snuggles closer with a soft sigh. Only then does Xiao Zhan start to sing. Halfway through the song, Yibo is asleep, a solitary tear escaping.

_Twinkle twinkle bright and sparkling like your body  
Hidden amongst the many lone stars yet I still can find you  
Hanging in the sky shining, reflecting my loneliness  
Reminding me that I love a lonely star_

—

The baby boy is asleep, nestled in the crook of Xiao Zhan’s arm. He has been sitting there for a good twenty minutes now, watching the older sibling, Xiaozhu hovering by his arm, watching him with alternating glances of suspicion and hope. Their names are Ming Zhu and Ming Yu, bright pearl and bright jade but the orphanage staff had stuck to calling them by their milk names Xiaozhu and Xiaoyu. They were told to change their names due to superstition since Ming Zhu and Ming Yu have not been good for them. Yibo had been resistant at first since a name is a name, but Xiao Zhan had insisted.

Xiaozhu will be Xiulan which means beautiful orchid.

Xiaoyu will be Weisheng which means greatness is born. 

That is for official records. Xiao Zhan is fine with calling them Xiaozhu and Xiaoyu for as long as they want for the surname they will carry is not his and it was a fight he had again, insisted on winning.

“Baba?” Xiaozhu finally asks, staring up at the beautiful man holding her brother. For the past three weeks, she had been shown photos of the two men who would be adopting both her and her brother. She had done her best to make sure her understanding was crystal clear and that her new family would include her brother. Once satisfied, she had focused her attention on the two handsome men, finding the similarities immediately with this parent in particular. She had been so happy to see that they had the same little mole on their chins. Some of the older children had called it a dirty mark and made her cry but this man, her baba, is beautiful. Nobody would dare call him dirty or ugly.

Xiao Zhan nods, holding out a hand to cup her cheek. “Your baba.”

“Xiaoyu’s baba too?”

He nods again. “Yes.” 

Her gaze wanders over to the other side of the room where Yibo is leaning against a wall, watching silently. They had spoken to the director of the facility before entering, informing her that he just needed a moment to get a grip. She had been surprisingly understanding and told him to take his time.

That had been half an hour ago.

She stares at the silent man whose expression would be quite forbidding if Xiao Zhan hadn’t known the turmoil running amok within his younger spouse. Cocking her head, she speaks quietly. “Papa scared.”

Xiao Zhan hides his surprise at her perceptiveness. Anyone looking at Yibo right now would not think scared for he is quite expressionless, eyes piercing in their intensity. However despite his stoic features, his eyes are filled with apprehension that Xiao Zhan reads easily. Yibo had assured him that he could give his attention to the children and that he is a grown man and capable of sorting himself out. 

He reaches out impulsively, stroking the back of his hand along her soft cheek that isn’t unlike her new Papa’s and his heart lightens when she leans into his touch. “If he’s scared, maybe he needs a friend.”

Xiaozhu nods immediately, turning to him with her dark solemn doe eyes before scrambling to her feet and walking towards Yibo. She knows this man. She recognises him from the photos and videos that she has seen. She has laughed at the sound he makes when he laughs and had been unreasonably excited to find out he skateboards. The big kids never let her play with them and she just wants to be able to fly across the ground on wheels because it looks so very exciting. 

Yibo tenses up when he sees the little girl approaching. His eyes fly towards Xiao Zhan who sends him a wan but encouraging smile. There is an unruly horde of monsters in his gut, dancing a jig, and he focuses hard on the smile from his spouse from across the room. 

A small little huff is his only warning when a small body suddenly drops unceremoniously in his lap.

“Papa scared?” She asks without preamble.

Yibo’s response takes a few seconds. “A little.”

“Don’t be scared. Xiaozhu is here.”

He moves instinctively, without thinking and wraps his long arms around her small body, hesitantly at first when he realises what he is doing and isn’t sure she would be fine with it. When she snuggles backwards into him, so close that he can feel each breath pressing against his own ribcage with each of her inhales, his arms tighten even more and he buries his face in her hair.

“Xiaozhu,” he whispers, tears clogging his throat. “My Xiaozhu.”

“Mn.” She agrees immediately, pleased beyond belief despite being squeezed a little tight. The nice ladies weren’t lying at all when they told her she was going to have parents who love her. “Papa’s Xiaozhu and Xiaoyu.”

—

Separating Xiaozhu and Wang Yibo is a lot harder than expected. The little girl had flatly refused to be put in her carseat, wailing dramatically into the man’s neck, her little arms practically strangling him in her death grip and smothering him with the large puffy sleeve of her new winter jacket which she had been delighted to find, fits perfectly. All her clothes are ill-fitting, either too big or too small and to be given something that is completely hers alone had been overwhelming. She had hugged her Papa for a very long time after receiving it, much to his amusement and she still loves hearing him laugh. The wheezing sound sets her off too for some reason and the last half hour that she will ever spend in an orphanage was filled with laughter. 

Her brother stares at her from his own vantage point, forehead pressed against another long neck, sucking contentedly on his pacifier, safe in warm arms. He has never been a fussy baby and as long as he’s fed and changed, he’s used to playing by himself or with his sister. Being carried is a luxury and he enjoys it a lot when it happens and remains quiet, his sister’s theatrics notwithstanding. Perhaps it is their sibling bond or something more since he has only ever had her since he was born, but he knows she is not actually upset. He can feel it and so he remains quiet, observing while feeling safe and warm in his bulky winter onesie.

“Why don’t we switch their seats. Put Xiaoyu’s seat in the middle row with me. You sit with her in the back.”

Yibo nods and watches while Lele and Yanyan switch the two child seats.

It takes another twenty minutes of coaxing before a tearful little girl finally, sullenly, allows herself to be strapped into her seat. 

Her condition? 

Papa is not allowed to let go of her hand.

They had both been warned that the little girl is very smart and will try and push her boundaries so they will need to lay the ground rules fairly early on otherwise they will be running a merry chase around their daughter.

When she refused to listen to Yibo’s explanation about needing to buckle himself up and he needs both his hands for that, he gives her two options. Let him go for ten counts or Uncle Lele will sit in the back with her and he will sit in the front with Uncle Yanyan.

“I’m your Xiaozhu,” she reminds him, limpid brown eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears.

“You’re my Xiaozhu even when I can’t see you,” Yibo replies. For some reason, all the doubts and worries had evaporated when the little girl sat in his lap. It felt real and most importantly, it felt right. He has no idea how to be a father but he has his own father, Xiao Zhan’s and Wang Han as examples and they are the best that he knows. He is a fast learner and the little girl’s easy acceptance of him had helped to unlock the door that had appeared out of nowhere a week ago. He finds himself again and with the firm knowledge that yes, she is _his_. Xiaoyu is _his_. Just like Xiao Zhan is his.

His to love.

His to protect.

Wang Yibo knows how to do those two things very well.

Nobody has yet been able to out stubborn Wang Yibo so the little girl finally capitulates with a massive pout. Ten seconds is better than an hour without her new Papa.

Or as he put it, _you can either count to ten or count to 3,600_ and she has no idea what 3,600 even is. It just sounds horribly impossible.

Xiao Zhan had teased his husband gently about giving her boundaries so early and Yibo had turned to him in surprise, not realising that his actions are exactly that. 

“My Bo-ge is such a natural.”

Wang Yibo had spent the car ride home feeling incredibly content despite having to sit through the multi-language version of Let It Go at least ten times because apparently it is truly important to Xiaozhu that he can sing every single line no matter the language.

Yibo can manage till the Spanish line in the chorus so far though he is absolutely certain he has completely butchered the pronunciation just like how Xiao Zhan butchers Love In The Ice.

The important thing though, is that his daughter is looking at him like he hung the stars.

—

“I don’t think I’ve ever known tiredness like this,” Xiao Zhan groans as he drags himself across the short expanse to lay against his husband. “Whoever said crawling babies are not as bad as walking babies are fucking liars.”

“If he wakes up before dawn, he’s your son,” Yibo proclaims tiredly, eyes closed. They had taken turns to shadowing each child and honestly, the infant was far easier since he tired out faster and likes to be carried while Xiaozhu takes it as a personal challenge against her ability to walk or something. Xiaozhu was getting into _everything_ and boy can she climb. Lele and Yanyan have already been given additional instructions on what to bring back tomorrow morning to keep her from getting into things. This is the first time he has ever seen a child, not much out of toddlerhood, determinedly use drawers as a steps to get higher. He doesn’t know who taught her or if she taught herself and while he is inordinately proud at her creativity as only a papa can be, the tired father in him wishes she had no idea how to do that.

“This is not the Lion King.”

“I’m a Leo. Close enough,” Yibo’s mouth quirks in a smile as the older man huffs against his shoulder. “Jian Guo took to them really fast. I was surprised.”

“Me too. She seems to think Xiaoyu is her kitten or something the way she keeps petting him and following him and hovering anxiously like he’s about to do a runner or something. If she weren’t so short I wouldn’t put it past her to try and carry him by the scruff of his neck.”

Yibo chuckles and hugs his husband. “I think she’s projecting you. Pretty sure I remember you hovering anxiously like he’s about to do a runner too and if you were a cat, I’m 100% sure you’d have him by the scruff of his neck.”

Xiao Zhan giggles and curls deeper into his husband’s side. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too.” The man smirks slightly. “Now all we need is a dog and we’d have everything.”

The older man groans. “This again? How about we see if Xiaozhu likes dogs and get her a puppy for a birthday?”

“I like how you think,” Yibo slips his hand under the waistband of the older man’s boxers and curves his hand proprietarily over the generous curve of his ass. Squeezing lightly, he chuckles when Xiao Zhan squeaks into his shoulder.

“Stop! We agreed,” he reacts breathlessly, his body already reacting despite his words. 

He squeezes again in response, pinching lightly. “We didn’t agree no touching. Just nothing more than first base,” he laughs when Xiao Zhan grumbles. “It’s not my fault you’re so easy, Zhan-ge.”

“I’d like to know what kind of first base involves your hand in my underwear,” Xiao Zhan challenges shakily, rubbing his nearly full cock restlessly against the younger man’s hip. “You’re such an evil tease.”

“All my bases are with you so you tell me.”

“Not helping, Bo-ge…” Xiao Zhan whines, his legs shifting restlessly. They haven’t had a camera in their bedroom for over two months now after winning a crucial challenge for the removal of one camera of their choice and he’s been thoroughly spoiled for the lack of it.

Involving knowing your partner, they had to go through a series of quizzes, charades and even a test on their ability to read emotions through each other’s eyes. By the end of the challenge, all the four other couples had admitted on camera that Couple A deserved to win by a mile. No one else came even close. One of the most extraordinary parts was that one of the challenges had been to find your partner while blindfolded and despite the lack of perfume or any type of scent, Xiao Zhan had found Yibo in all three rooms easily. When the younger man had joked about stinking, his husband had chided him, saying he knows what he smells like. In fact, it is harder for him to find Yibo if he were to be wearing any other scent. 

And surprising nobody, it works both ways with Yibo being able to find Xiao Zhan easily too.

Reluctantly removing his hand from within the man’s underwear, Yibo starts stroking up and down his back instead. “Sorry, baobao. I’ll be good. Maybe when they get used to our staff, we can ask them to babysit occasionally.”

“Not till next year, remember?”

“I remember. That’s what I meant. The rest of the year is ours with them.”

“Except for that New Year thing.”

Yibo sighs mightily. “I don’t even want to go but we are hosting.”

Xiao Zhan traces his finger up and down Yibo’s teeshirt, circling nipples and then trailing down to circle the general vicinity of his navel before moving up again. “It’s okay. I’ll watch from home and ma and pa will be here.”

“Mn. Then spring with your parents?”

“I think we can visit both if we’re not too busy. What do you think?”

“They discussing adding me to the new season of Produce 101. I might have some meetings around that time but nothing we can’t work around.” He presses a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s temple. “And when in doubt, I can always pull the spouse card.”

They are still chatting tiredly, exchanging their thoughts about the day and their new little family, wrapped in each other’s arms when the knock comes despite their door being ajar.

“Papa…” the voice is tearful and Yibo jerks upright immediately. Xiao Zhan gains his wits first and scrambles out of their bed before Yibo can even kick the covers off. Wearing nothing but a sleep shirt and boxer shorts, the man’s long, long, legs are in evidence as he crouches down next to their silently crying daughter.

“What is it sweetheart?” Xiao Zhan asks, trying to pull her into his arms but she pushes him away with a sniffle.

“I…I wet the bed.”

“Oh, baby,” Xiao Zhan pulls her into his arms again and stands, Xiaozhu not fighting him this time. He can feel the dampness and the acrid smell of urine finally hits his nose. He looks over at Yibo who is already heading towards the bedroom door. “I’ve got her.”

“I’ll sort it out. I brought in some of their clothes earlier. It’s in the bottom drawer in the closet. Diapers in there too.”

“I married a smart man,” Xiao Zhan smiles and blows his husband a kiss before they both head in opposite directions.

“Baba, no diapers. Xiaozhu is a big girl.”

“Big girl diapers for tonight so you can sleep with Baba and Papa okay?” Xiao Zhan coaxes as he enters their bathroom. 

He turns the heater on in the bathroom and runs the bath before starting a story about her handsome Papa while they wait for the room to heat up. In the middle of a story about how her Papa had tried to teach him how to skateboard, he stands her on the sink and strips the soiled clothes off her. He wipes her down with a warm face cloth first before carrying her over to the filling bath to test the temperature.

“Bubbles.”

“You want bubbles?” He smiles. They had been told she could be reticent but apparently the orphanage director had done a very good job of preparing her for them for she had not been hesitant at all in voicing her wants. Nor had she been hesitant about acting up and pushing her boundaries with Yibo bearing the brunt of that.

“A little,” she makes a tiny little gap with her finger and thumb with the most adorable hopeful expression that makes Xiao Zhan coo immediately and pepper her face with kisses, making her giggle. He then steals her little fingers and kisses them, making her giggles turn into outright laughter. 

He points at the clock. “It’s late, baby, but just for this first night, I’ll give you bubbles, okay? Today is a special day.”

“Special?”

“Very special,” he cuddles her close and kisses her cheek before pulling back to grab the bottle of baby friendly bubble bath they had bought. He continues talking as he pours out a capful under her watchful eyes. “We became a family.”

Her eyes widen and there is the briefest of pauses before she slams bodily into his arms and hugs him tightly. “Baba.”

Xiao Zhan is knocked onto his ass and thanks the stars for underfloor heating as he hugs his daughter. 

—

When Yibo returns with a fussing Xiaoyu who had woken up despite his attempts at being as quiet as possible while he cleaned up the bed and dealt with the soiled mattress and sheets, he finds Xiao Zhan wearing a completely different sleep top and reclining in their bed and reading The Little Prince to a drowsing Xiaozhu.

Smiling, he figures the man probably got drenched just like he did when he gave her a bath before bedtime three hours earlier.

“Slumber party,” Yibo declares, handing off the baby to his husband and picking up Xiaozhu in exchange. The movement is natural and easy as if they have been doing it for years instead of literally one day. 

Snuggling her face into his neck, Xiaozhu pays no mind to her surroundings while her Papa goes to the nursery to pull the wheeled baby cot over into the master bedroom. She is dead asleep before he even gets the cot out of the nursery.

When he returns, Xiaoyu is wide awake and playing peekaboo with a giggling Xiao Zhan on the bed. Smiling fondly, he climbs into bed next to the man, leaving the now asleep Xiaozhu on his shoulder as he chats quietly with his husband and plays with his infant son.

The first night ends well past midnight with Yibo declaring the baby can play himself to sleep because he can’t even see straight anymore. Placing the snoring Xiaozhu between them, and then kissing both husband and son, he is out like a light less than a minute after his head hits the pillow. 

Smiling fondly at his young husband, Xiao Zhan starts chatting to the baby. “You had a power nap, didn’t you? Does this mean you’ll be asleep all day? I know I’m supposed to make sure you have a proper routine but it’s the first night and we’re allowed right, baby?” He tickles the gurgling baby’s belly, eliciting more sweet sounds from the infant. “It’s a special day and I want the day to go on forever,” he admits, playing a soundless tune up and down the baby’s chubby little legs, his other hand reaching over to stroke through his husband’s thick hair before moving to stroke his hand down their daughter’s back.

Neither so much as stir.

Chuckling to himself, he moves to put up a pillow on Xiaozhu’s side and scoops up Xiaoyu before heading to the corner of their bedroom which has had a small sideboard installed to make the baby’s milk. After If all else fails, a milk coma comes to the rescue. Once done, he heads out into the space between the nursery and their bedroom which has been set out as a child friendly space. The glass panels are covered with a thick cushiony material and there is a thick playing pad covering most of the floor. 

After observing Xiaozhu’s monkey-climbing abilities, Yibo had stripped the space of anything that can be used as a stepping stool including the boxes of toys they had left out. Instead of storing them in boxes, he had a made a game of it with their daughter and asked her to pick three toys that would be rotated out every week before moving the boxes into one of the lockable rooms downstairs.

Finding a comfortable spot, Xiao Zhan reclines with his son and his bottle and hopes the whole milk coma thing actually does work.

=====

Yibo wakes the way he normally does when he’s home, with Xiao Zhan’s warm weight on him.

It takes him a few long seconds to realise why that shouldn’t be. 

He turns his head to the right and finds himself eyeball to eyeball with a sleepy angel busy digging for gold in her nose like a champ. Xiao Zhan’s head is tucked under his chin and he is bodily wrapped around him. The man doesn’t stir when he reaches over to catch his daughter’s hand before she puts her finger in her mouth.

“Morning Papa,” she mumbles with a smile before poking her other finger in her nose.

“What’s wrong with your nose.”

She scrunches it up cutely. “Dirty.” 

She sniffles pathetically and Yibo can hear the damp sound. She had been fine last night, but perhaps got cold in her sleep since their bedroom temperature is tuned for Xiao Zhan’s easily overheated body. He slips his hand under her cheek and cradles her head, using his thumb to stroke her cheek until her eyelids flutter closed before he pulls away carefully.

Extricating himself gently from his koala bear of a husband, Yibo gently moves the man and slides out from beneath him. He blinks in the dark room, the only light is the sliver that manages to get through the inner curtain that looks over their living room. Pulling the curtains back a fraction so he can see better, he is extremely amused to find Jian Guo glaring at him with a paw protectively over his son in the cot on Xiao Zhan’s side of the bed. Xiaoyu for his part seems quite content with a leg thrown over the cat that is not much smaller than he is. He quickly grabs his phone to snap a video or two, and maybe a handful or few of photos of the unlikely twosome before he takes in the rest of their bedroom.

There is a folded duvet laid out in the small space between the bed and the cot to cushion a fall no doubt, and two fat pillows lining the edge of the bed. 

Xiaozhu is peering over one of those pillows, her sleep tussled hair framing her lovely little face and Yibo smiles at her.

She returns his smile and more as she straightens and holds her arms out. “Hug.”

Morning hugs and kisses are definitely underrated. They are possibly Yibo’s next favourite thing in the mornings that only comes second after waking with Xiao Zhan in his arms.

—

“Blow.”

She blows but it’s a short blow.

“A little stronger next time okay? Watch Papa, look. Take a deep breath in and then blow. Like this.”

Yibo demonstrates to his giggling daughter, complete with exaggerated chest inflation and then tries again. He gets more snot out this time but her blows are still a little short. He can still here the wet noise but she’s not sick, literally in the pink of health as she beams up at him from the countertop, her skinny legs swinging back and forth. He figures it might just be one of those new environment sniffles though he does set aside a mental reminder to talk to Xiao Zhan about upping the temperature in their bedroom a little and to check out if the paediatrician they had been recommended does house calls.

After throwing out the tissue, he allows his little girl to clamber onto his back while he contemplates the contents of the fridge with his very own little spider monkey breathing into his ear.

“I hope you’re not planning on making breakfast,” an amused voice calls out. Yibo turns just in time to get a warm toothpaste flavoured kiss with a baby squished between them. 

Xiaoyu squawks in protest at being so mishandled, making his sister giggle, the sound setting off his parents too.

The kitchen is filled with a lot of giggling as children are exchanged and kissed and cuddled.

Fifteen minutes later, Yibo is perched on a barstool and feeding his son a bottle and watching Xiao Zhan patiently helping their daughter pick out eggshells from the bowl. She is seated on the counter with her legs hugging the plastic bowl, her brow furrowed in concentration as her little (clean) fingers pick out the eggshells. 

Pancakes are apparently on the menu but Yibo is not entirely sure if they’ll be eating even an hour from then since Xiaozhu had taken an interest in how the meal is made and Xiao Zhan is nothing if not patient when it comes to cooking. He’s had a lot of practice with Yibo.

It says a lot when broken eggshells in a bowl of pancake mix is not the worst thing Xiao Zhan has faced before eight in the morning in their kitchen.

=====

_Happy New Year, baobei. We were so busy watching you that by the time I realised I hadn’t recorded a message, both kids were out cold. I’m so sorry and I promise we’ll make it up to you. I’m leaving the message early because I don’t think I’m going to make it to midnight either. Xiaozhu refused to nap and Xiaoyu is teething again and extra grumpy. Ma said you were even worse so I guess I have to be thankful he didn’t take after you. I’m sure you know she won’t nap because he’s fussing. She seems to believe something bad will happen to him if she closes her eyes so it’s been quite a day. Don’t worry about it though, okay? You’re so handsome and doing so well. I love you. Call me whenever you finish okay? Doesn’t matter what time, I’ll sleep with my phone under my pillow until you call and you know I hate having a phone anywhere near me when I’m sleeping but I love you so much more so call me okay, Bo-ge. Don’t forget your laopo waiting for you at home. I love you._

Yibo grips his phone tightly and plays the message again.

He plays the message again and again until he reaches his hotel. When Yanyan appears on the other side of the door, his voice is curt.

“I am flying back tonight.”

The man stares at the young man and he nods after a few seconds, hiding a smile. “Biyu and Daxia thought you might want to fly back tonight. If we go now, we can make the first flight they booked.”

“First?”

“They booked two flights. The next one is in an hour.”

“Airport then.”

The door slides shut again and the car is moving before Yibo even manages to call his PA to pack his stuff and bring it with her when she flies back tomorrow afternoon.

He then leaves a voice message in his TTXS chat group explaining that he is flying back and will not be able to meet with them for breakfast. He elaborates about Xiaoyu teething and Xiaozhu being upset but adds that all his brothers are welcome to visit when they can and he promises to bring his children with him the next time he is back in Changsha to film, something he has already discussed with Xiao Zhan.

—

Xiao Zhan is woken by his husband in the new year, not by a phone call, but by a mouth around his cock.

After almost three weeks, he knows when his children are dead asleep.

Baby monitors are bloody handy things too.

=====

“It’s a baby with babies,” Qian Feng marvels out loud, watching their youngest surrounded by most of the female staff of TTXS cooing over his son and daughter.

Yibo had turned up alone, Xiao Zhan needing to make a detour for an endorsement meeting. He knows his husband had purposefully arranged it that way though so no one stands on ceremony with the youngest host. While they have never broadcasted their relationship, very careful in fact to keep it quiet except when they had obvious cameras following them, most if not all of the TTXS either know, or suspect.

While no NDAs are required or any of the like, the expectation which had been made explicitly clear by Wang Han at a briefing that morning, is that they accord him the same respect, courtesy, and privacy that they accord to him when he brings his son. Celebrities are one thing, their children are a whole other matter altogether and it is absolutely not up for discussion. 

He didn’t have to worry though. The staff at TTXS and by extension, Hunan TV all have a marked soft spot for the youngest TTXS brother. They feel varying levels of respect, affection and protectiveness that only Yibo seems to be able to induce within minutes of meeting him. The staff are seasoned and some have been with the show since its inception so they know, and those who do not toe the line are rooted out and removed quickly.

“Is it just me or do the children actually resemble Xiao Zhan?” Da Zhangwei remarks.

“They do, especially the girl since her features are clearer.” Wang Han nods with a warm smile. “And she is definitely our Yibao’s daughter too. She arrived on a skateboard and he had to convince her to leave it in the dressing room.”

The two other men with him chuckle and nod in agreement. “Definitely his little girl then.”

—

“Milk.”

“ _Honey._ ”

“Baobao.”

The sound of loud but tinny laughter echoes from the shared dressing room and the three older men enter it quietly to find Yibo getting his hair and makeup done with a tablet propped up on the table in front of him and Xiaozhu in his lap. Xiaoyu is dozing in the travel cot, used to the noise of his parents and sister and too milk drunk to care either way.

Yibo and Xiao Zhan play word association games with Xiaozhu to increase her already rather vast vocabulary and while she adores her Papa, she complains endlessly that his word association, no matter what word she throws out, always has something to do with Baba or his motorbikes.

“Papa, you promised!”

“What did I promise?” Yibo asks innocently, grinning at the video chat of Xiao Zhan whose laughter earlier has died down to cute giggles. The gorgeous man is practically glowing through the screen.

Xiaozhu folds her arms crossly and pouts at the screen. “Baba, he promised.”

“ _What did he promise, sweetheart?_ ”

“Next time we play he won’t say anything to do with you.”

The man mocks surprise, covering his mouth exaggeratedly. “ _Are you sure he was talking about me?_ ”

Her dramatic eye-roll would give any other child actor a run for their money. “Baobao is you.”

“ _He calls you and Xiaoyu that too._ ” Her father points out with a laugh, pointing at her through his phone camera. “ _Am I right?_ ”

“He calls you more.”

“Okay, okay, lets have a do-over,” Yibo interrupts with a chuckle. “I’ll go after you.”

“Milk.” Xiaozhu replies immediately.

“Honey.” Yibo smirks, knowing exactly what is coming judging from the beautiful twinkle in his husband’s eyes.

“ _Baobei._ ”

The little girl stares at the screen at her clearly tickled father and throws her hands up in the air and covers her face. “Dog food everywhere!” She wails dramatically. “Dog food and we don’t have a dog!” She bellows indignantly, parroting the words Biyu and Daxia taught her when she complained about her Papa’s answers. 

While it wouldn’t have worked if he picked a word to do with his motorbikes, 99% of the time it’s to do with Xiao Zhan so it was a pretty safe response to teach the smart little girl.

Everyone in the room cracks up so loudly that Xiaoyu startles awake and starts to cry.

Setting his irate little girl onto her feet and blowing a kiss to his own laughing husband, Yibo goes over to the travel cot to pick up his son.

The three TTXS brothers rush forward as Xiaozhu clambers into her father’s now vacated seat, still pouting something chronic. They were afraid she was about to fall but the girl is so quick they wouldn’t have made any difference whatsoever even if she did fall.

Turning to the video screen, they greet Xiao Zhan who returns the greeting with a seated bow and a laugh.

“I’m on the way if filming is being held up.”

Wang Han waves his hand and shakes his head. “Not at all. We were just —”

His words are drowned out by a piercing shriek and a body moving past him to get to the screen in a hurry.

Yibo kneels in front of the chair with his daughter and holds out the baby to the screen. “Xiaoyu…aiya…baba is coming. Look, you can see him here. Aiyo look at this face. How are you going to see through all your tears huh, little man?”

Various people try not to crack up at Xiaozhu patting both her father’s and her brother’s heads as if soothing them. Her words break their resolve. “Don’t be sad. Baobao is coming home.”

—

Nobody comments on how Yibo keeps looking offstage during the shoot. His husband and children have made a little play area for themselves right in front of the stage and after three hours, Xiao Zhan is now lying down on it, dozing with both kids asleep on top of him. Well, Xiaoyu is on his chest, Xiaozhu is sprawled over whatever space is left, tucked into his side.

“Why don’t we break for about half an hour?” Wang Han suggests and the PD barely has time to say cut when Yibo shoots off the stage. 

Instead of waking his family, he hunkers down with them, laying on his side next to Xiaozhu and trailing his fingers first over the back of his infant son, then down the arm of his daughter, before turning his gaze to meet sleepy doe eyes filled with love.

“Break?” Xiao Zhan asks in a hoarse whisper, his smile reaching his eyes.

“Mn,” Yibo trails his fingers up to follow the curve of his husband’s mouth, smiling when Xiao Zhan steals a kiss of his fingertip.

“Are we in the way?”

Yibo shakes his head. “No, but we still have a few hours yet and the next stage has some performances and it will get noisy. Maybe we should move them to the dressing room?”

“Okay.”

The set is closed to a live public audience today, but is still fairly busy regardless with an ‘audience’ made up of staff. Everyone watches quietly as the young couple juggle their children and their things and head off.

“Still doesn’t make me want to have kids, but I have to admit it suits them.”

“I’m not even married and they’re making me want kids,” Qian Feng groans quietly. “Dog food indeed.”

Wang Han chuckles. “You should see them on the program. I’m quite interested to see how they edit it because those two shovel dog food down people’s throats without realising they’re doing it.”

“I can imagine,” Da Zhangwei laughs. “Especially when even their own daughter seems to have had enough of it.”

=====

Xiao Zhan coos so loudly it makes his son laugh and his daughter giggle while his husband just smiles fondly at the man surrounded by about seven cats and enjoying every damn second of it.

The two children are being sniffed by curious felines but they largely keep their distance. Their father entertains them by meowing at the cats who come along curiously only to be snagged by the beauty of the family with a delighted giggle.

“Baba, will Jian Guo smell the other cats on you?”

The man in question raises horror-filled eyes to his child and then turns to his spouse. “Will she? Will she be mad? Is this cheating?” He asks, mouth hanging open. “Bo-ge,” he whines. “Why did you bring me here if Jian Guo will be mad.”

“She’d be a super cat if she can smell other cats on you from Shanghai while we’re in Tokyo, not to mention we still have three days here,” Yibo shakes his head and laughs at his husband’s silliness. “If it makes you feel better, you can dump your clothes if you want.”

Xiao Zhan looks down at the clothes he is wearing. Yibo’s black and white plaid shirt and green cargo pants. “They’re your clothes.”

Yibo shrugs. “I’ve got more.”

He looks at the man aghast. “I’m not dumping the first shirt you—” he cuts himself off, dropping guilty eyes to his curious daughter and son who is more interested in trying to pull some tabby’s tail. His eyes return to the warm amusement glinting in the younger man’s eyes and he huffs. “I’m not dumping your clothes!”

“Glad to know you love me more than your cat,” Yibo drawls with a smirk.

“Of course!” Comes the immediate answer, the man thoroughly affronted.

=====

“Are you crazy? It’s a fucking drama based on a BL novel. BL as in _Boy Love_ ,” Yibo emphasises unnecessarily. “What the fuck? Why did they even send the script to you? They fucking know you’re married.” He throws the script at the closed glass door to the back deck angrily. “Anyone else might have an excuse but they fucking know.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes are flinty and Yibo doesn’t see it in his anger and confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

The children are out with both sets of grandparents visiting the zoo to give the couple some alone time but the two of them have been fighting since the door closed on their children and parents ten minutes ago. 

Yibo had found the script open on the kitchen counter and judging from the highlighted passages, he had known it is not an audition script but rather, one where his husband has already been given the part and he had let loose on the man after their family had left.

“Zhan-ge, what the hell?” He asks, betrayal dripping from every word out of his mouth. “What the hell? Just what the hell? I’m not letting you do this,” his voice turns steely with resolve, his eyes wet with anger.

“You want to run that by me again?” Xiao Zhan’s voice is dangerously soft. “Let? Since when do I need your permission for my _professional_ decisions.”

“Since you’ve clearly lost your fucking mind if you think I’m going to sit here and watch you act in a BL drama with another man.”

“This is a partnership not a dictatorship. We agreed that I had autonomy over my work.”

Yibo storms over to pick up the script and shakes it angrily in Xiao Zhan’s face. “This is not work. This is a fucking porn.”

The sharp sound of a hand hitting skin echoes in the large kitchen and Yibo drops the script in shock.

Xiao Zhan had slapped himself.

“That’s what you want to do isn’t it?” His voice deadly quiet, his skin stinging from the pain. “You think I’ve gone mad so you need to slap some sense into me.” He laughs mirthlessly. “I’ve done it for you and I can still see straight. I can still see that this is just work.” He inhales sharply trying to keep down the cruel words that want to spill forth and take a dig at Yibo’s insecurities and apparent lack of trust which is truly laughable in itself. Instead, he points at the camera aimed at them in the kitchen. “This show is supposed to show how relationships can work in the industry. Do you want to be a fucking statistic that says it won’t?”

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s face crumples immediately and he drops to his knees, hugging the man’s legs. “No. What are you saying? No, no, no.”

Clenching his fists, he tilts his head back up to stare at the ceiling to stave the tears. “I’ve been given so many scripts and most of them are rubbish and those that do spark an interest are always given to someone else. _I am sick of not being able to do what I love._ I want to act. I want to be challenged. I want to be better. A role like this is a once in a lifetime opportunity despite the background of the story. There could be no romance and he could be a small character and I’d still want to play him. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to be this chirpy little shit with a heart as big as his brain.” He swallows hard. “The whole fucking world is against him and still he strives to raise above it and fight it at his own expense and with a smile on his face even when he is shattering inside. How can I not try and do him justice? How can I trust someone else to bring him to life? How can I not think of you when I play him?” He asks brokenly before sinking to his knees slowly. 

He holds the shaking younger man who still cannot get his earlier words out of his mind.

“Are you…are you divorcing me?”

The sound Xiao Zhan makes is hollow and his chest feels like it’s being torn apart. Yibo is a simple man and he loves him for it but there are times when his preference to take everyone literally over trying to figure out what they mean or read in between the lines can be frustrating. He knows Yibo does it so he does not misunderstand but there are times when it is the very reason for the misunderstanding.

“Wang Yibo,” he cups the younger man’s tear-streaked face. “The only way we are getting divorced is if you divorce me.” He kisses the man briefly. “I am angry as hell at you but no, we are not getting divorced unless you want to divorce me.”

“Never! Zhan-ge, I’m sorry,” the man throws his arms around his older spouse and buries his face in his neck. “I’m sorry, Zhan-ge. I’m sorry, I overreacted. I…I just saw the love scene and my brain snapped. I’ll…I’ll figure something out.”

“Married couples play couples with other people in dramas all the time you realise?” 

Yibo draws back, eyes red rimmed and a little puffy but he is no longer crying. “Why do we have to be that couple?” He asks. “Why can’t we make our own rules?”

Xiao Zhan stares blankly at his younger spouse, feeling like he knows what the man is trying to say but he needs to hear it. “What do you mean?”

“We make our own rules,” Yibo’s eyes are lighting up with his idea. “The rules of my world say that Zhan-ge can only be in a BL drama with me.”

“Isn’t your summer already full?” Xiao Zhan asks incredulously. If he’s honest, he had truly toyed with the idea of asking Yibo to audition for Lan Wangji. In fact, he is certain if they were to audition together, that they would get the parts together in a heartbeat. The only reason he hadn’t is because he had never expressed any interest in a period drama and had instead consistently expressed mocking playful concern over Xiao Zhan’s apparently receding hairline thanks to all his wigs. His own daughter has learned how to braid her hair with his hair for goodness sake. It’s like Xiao Zhan has typecast himself to be in period dramas.

“We will make it work.”

Xiao Zhan inhales sharply, thrown back to the very first day they met when Yibo had promised him exactly that and had given him the world in the process.

Wrapping his arms around the man, it is his turn to bury his face in his neck. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Ditto.”

Watching Ghost was a mistake. Xiao Zhan is still regretting it after an entire week of dittoes.

They hold each other for a few moments before pulling apart and moving to the couch. Yibo picks up the crumpled script along the way and he settles himself in the couch first before pulling his husband into his lap.

“I’m still mad at you,” Xiao Zhan warns ineffectually as he curls down into his husband. No matter how mad, one touch and the anger melts away. Forget about looking at him. If he looks at Yibo’s face, he’d be apologising for getting mad in no time.

“I know,” Yibo murmurs, kissing an ear. “Now,” he opens to the front page where the names of the characters are listed out. “Tell me you didn’t pick this drama because our daughter’s name is Xiu _lan_ and our son’s name is _Wei_ sheng?” He emphasises two of the syllables.

“Well…” Xiao Zhan would be lying if he told his husband that it wasn’t one of the reasons he even picked up the script in the first place.

“Wow!”

He can’t really blame his husband for his reaction so Xiao Zhan crawls astride his lap and distracts him instead.

=====

“So who knows we’re married?”

“Just the directors.”

“Besides them.”

“Whoever drafted your contracts I guess.”

“So none of the other actors?”

“No.”

—

“We are taking them with us,” Yibo decides in a tone that dares anyone to argue with him. Xiulan is asleep in the carseat, as is her brother in his. 

“They won’t notice you’re gone.” Daxia tries to reason with the man but it is his husband who disagrees. 

“Yibo is right. We don’t know how long we will be and if they wake up and we are not here, all hell will break loose. Remember the event launch last week?” He gazes pointedly at his PA who frowns at the memory before nodding resignedly. Satisfied that she understands, he continues to speak. “All the people who need to know already know we have kids and that they are very young and you know as well as I do that our contracts allow for this.”

“Yes, but this is the first time you’re meeting the entire cast. Don’t you think…well…” Daxia sighs as she trails off. Two pairs of hard eyes are focused on her. She knew what she signed up for. Biyu warned her all those months ago. She didn’t think they would go through with the adoption initially but here they are with Falling In Love finally completed last week and Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan the proud fathers of the two children for over four months now. The ink is barely dry on their new contracts for The Untamed and she is worried. The fact that Falling In Love had government backing and will be aired on HunanTV as well as several partner networks as well as international platforms such as Netflix and Amazon Prime is beside the point because she is certain their popularity will skyrocket especially considering the footage she has already seen and been a part of. Their love and devotion towards each other is so clear that you had to have a really black heart to dislike them. However two young artists with two young kids is hard work. Everyone knows it. She’s just not sure if the fathers in question know it yet with most of their work to date with Hunan TV, a network that shamelessly dotes on them. This is an independent production whose budget is questionable so she is really not sure what they are in for.

Biyu knows Yibo is about to say something he will probably regret judging from how hard he is clenching his jaw and she reaches over to place a hand over her older counterpart’s arm. “It’ll be fine, jie. We will both be on hand. The kids love Yanyan-ge and Lele-ge too and you know they will not let either of them out of their sights. A-Ling will be arriving in two days as well and the kids will be fine with her. This shoot is going to take at least four months so better now than later to introduce their children I’d say,” she turns to Yibo who nods. “Come on, they are waiting.”

“Don’t bring her carseat,” Xiao Zhan leans against Yibo, kissing his cheek softly. “Baobei, just carry her. She’ll sleep like the dead on your shoulder or in your lap until she’s ready to wake and we should have another hour or so at the very least.”

“Mn.”

“Weiwei then?”

“Same. I’ll carry him. Lele-ge can take the playpen.”

Someone knocks on the door just then and the driver opens the automated door to reveal Yanyan. “They’re waiting for you.”

“Coming.”

—

The noise in the crowded room peters off as a wave of hushes that start at the door move down to the other end of the room. Everyone is staring in confusion at the two men entering with two women and two bulky men hovering in the doorway looking decidedly anxious.

More so than the two men currently taking their seat in any case after bowing carefully, holding their precious cargo in their arms as they bend gingerly in greeting. 

Yang Xia decides to speak first especially seeing as everyone’s expressions are so bewildered someone might say something wrong. 

“Everyone, i’m sure you recognise them but this is our Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian.”

“I thought A-Yuan is a boy?” Someone blurts out.

“And the baby is too big for Jin Ling…”

Xiao Zhan and Yibo exchange looks and the older one nods to the younger to speak.

Adjusting Xiulan on his shoulder, Yibo scans the room briefly before speaking, reaching across for Xiao Zhan’s hand free, he links their fingers.

Several eyebrows go up and there are several hushed whispers. One female in particular is watching the possibility of an expansion of her role die faster than it began. 

“We hope for your understanding,” he starts, speaking normally without whispering and bowing as far as he can without dislodging his daughter. “This is our daughter Xiulan. Zhan-ge is carrying our son Weisheng. They will be with us during shoots and we will do our best to make sure they do not affect your work. We’ve had some practice with it and the past four months have been fine despite our busy schedules thanks to our staff,” he nods towards the doorway where Biyu and Daxia wave sheepishly. 

The two bodyguards remain stoic though Xiao Zhan catches Yanyan’s mouth quirking into a smile and he hides his own smile in the soft fragrant skin of his sleeping son’s head.

“That explains why you auditioned for Lan Wangji three times,” Ji Li speaks up from the side, eyeing both men. “You wouldn’t let your husband star in a BL with another man, would you?”

“H-husband?” Someone stutters as if someone explaining sharing children with another man wouldn’t have clued them up already.

“You’re actually married?”

Xiao Zhan nods, lifting his hand held by Yibo and wiggling his ring finger. Yibo shifts to show his own that is currently tucked under his daughter’s butt to keep her from slipping while she sleeps.

The older actor leans forward in his own awkward bow. “Please take care of us. We promise to do our best.”

—

Despite initial misgivings, the cast get into it soon after when they realise both Xiao Zhan and Yibo are speaking in normal voices. While no one raises their voices, nobody whispers either. Xiao Zhan even manages to wave his arms around while his son is perched on a shoulder, eventually waking the baby but neither parent appears too concerned about it. Yibo even chuckles as he reaches over to ruffle his son’s very short hair with a fond smile.

The boy, whose large eyes are reminiscent of Xiao Zhan’s, blink around confusedly for a very long minute before he decides that nobody is worth his time. He tucks his face against his baba’s neck, and starts to suck on his thumb contentedly as the females in the room start to coo loudly. After awhile, his baba moves him to sit on the table in front of him so he can continue with the script reading. He keeps a steady hand on the back of the boy even though he is more than capable of sitting upright. As he has learned over the past few months, children move at lightning speed.

And speaking of lightning speed, he tugs the pencil from Weisheng and shakes his head at the boy. A minute later, he has to do the same thing again. After a third time of having the pencil taken from him, much to the amusement of everyone watching, Weisheng starts to fuss. It takes literally five seconds of crying before Xiulan suddenly pops her head up off Yibo shoulder and stares in her brother’s direction. 

“Could we have five minutes please?” Yibo asks, not waiting for a reply before he stands. 

To everyone’s surprise, he leans down to scoop up his crying son. The boy stops fussing when his sister starts patting his back as Yibo does the universal rock and sway while waiting for Xiao Zhan to straighten their papers. 

“Everyone take ten,” Yang Xia calls out but nobody except their two leads move. 

Xiao Zhan makes way for Yibo to go first and he follows behind, hands on his husband’s hips as he makes faces at his kids, making both the children giggle.

“What are you doing back there, huh?” Yibo questions suspiciously. He has way too many photos of himself being given rabbit ears by an unrepentant husband.

“Aiya, Bo-ge.” He makes a playful tsking sound as they make their way past several people. “Bo-ge you still don’t trust me after eight months of marriage?”

“Trusting you and knowing that you’re a bad bunny are two totally different things.”

Xiulan has heard this before and she hides her giggles in her papa’s teeshirt, eyes twinkling as she watches her baba scrunch his face exaggeratedly.

“Bad bunny!” She echoes her parent. 

“What happens to bad bunnies?” Yibo asks in a loud sing-song voice.

“Bad bunnies have to eat all their eggplants,” she yells out gleefully, making her brother chortle with laughter and Yibo laugh loudly as they exit the room, their entourage following closely behind. 

“Wang Yibo are you human! Eggplants? No way!” 

Most of the cast burst out laughing at the sheer indignance and horror in Xiao Zhan’s voice because they are pretty sure it is not exaggerated.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/165389/165389_original.png)

=====

“Wang Laoshi! Wang Laoshi! Xiao Laoshi!” Daxia interrupts the filming with apologies to the director who waves her on with a smile. He had just heard what happened and has no issue with the interruption.

“What’s wrong?” Xiao Zhan hurries over immediately. Yibo is a little further away and he watches his husband hike up his Hanguang Jun outfit and run towards them. 

“Xiulan.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Yibo demands, eyes blazing and looking every inch the intimidating character he is portraying. “Where is she?”

“She’s fine,” Daxia blurts out, remembering the first rule of startling the two men about their kids. Always start with the condition of the kids. “She’s in a tree.”

“What?!” Xiao Zhan bursts out, looking around them. “What tree? Which tree? There are so many trees here!”

“Follow me.”

“How the fuck did she get up a tree? She’s three years old!” 

“Almost four.”

“Still fucking small. The trees here are massive.”

“Language, Bo-ge.”

“I’m getting it out of my system before we get to her.” He returns his attention to the frazzled assistant. “How?”

“We’re not sure. One minute she was playing with Kevin then she disappeared and then—”

“Disappeared?!” Xiao Zhan echoes, practically a screech. Everyone is staring at Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian rushing off as if a horde of fierce corpses are after them. “What do you mean disappeared?”

“It was only for a few seconds.”

“Long enough for her to find her way up a tree I’m guessing,” Yibo replies as they approach a small crowd hovering anxiously under a relatively small tree which gives him a measure of relief at least. “What happened?” He calls out to Lele who is staring up into the depths of the tree with a fond look on his face.

“She was playing hide and seek with Kevin and decided he wouldn’t be able to find her up a tree since he’s too short.”

“I’m not short!” A little boy runs out, entire face scrunched in a pout. He is not in costume since he is done filming for the day but he and little Xiulan had become fast friends despite their age difference and the boy had been more than happy to hang around to play with her.

“You’re not tall,” a childish female voice shouts back down.

The boy sighs, clearly having been through this before. The good natured little boy sends an uncharacteristically grumpy look towards his on-screen fathers before running off to find his real mother. 

Yibo sweeps up, his white robes billowing behind him as he stops under the tree and finds his little girl looking rather smug in her favourite green overalls and leaves in her hair. Instead of a teeshirt, she is wearing a singlet underneath her overalls and one sleeve has fallen down her arm. Truly Xiao Zhan’s daughter when it comes to her tolerance for heat.

“Xiulan.”

“Papa, did I win?”

“It depends,” the man is joined by his spouse who slides easily under his arm. With the lifts in his shoes, he is just slightly taller than Xiao Zhan and the older man gleefully takes advantage of it whenever he can.

“Xiulan.”

“Baba,” she grins back with a cheeky wave. “Did I win?” She asks again.

“Did gege find you?”

“Uncle Lele found me.”

“You were found,” Yibo’s tone indicates exactly what he thinks of the matter.

Recognising it too, her face falls immediately. “But Papa, gege didn’t find me.”

“But you were found.”

“I was not playing with Uncle Lele!”

The man shrugs. He looks rather imposing in his Hanguang Jun outfit and with his unsmiling face, several of the onlookers are starting to feel like he’s just being a little hard on his little girl.

“Were there rules?”

“Rules?”

“Hide and Seek. Were there rules that only gege was allowed to find you?”

“Uh…” she chews absentmindedly on a leaf and Yibo’s eyes widen as he tries to discern what kind of tree it is.

He squeezes his spouse in his worry and Xiao Zhan turns to press his mouth against Yibo’s ear. “It’s not poisonous.”

The younger man visibly relaxes, sinking back against Xiao Zhan’s side, face still tilted up towards their daughter.

“No rules,” she finally admits begrudgingly. “I guess I didn’t win.”

“What did Baba say about Hide and Seek?” Yibo presses on, his thumb grazing against the top of his husband’s hip, sweeping a steady caress over the thick cloth. Their outfits are ridiculous and he’s seen less of the man’s skin for less time since they first met back in August the previous year. 

Her eyes widen as she remembers and she covers her mouth with both her little hands and nearly gives both parents a heart attack at her lack of a handhold and they move closer. “Oh no!” Stricken, she stares down at her other parent. “Baba, I’m sorry, I forgot.”

Yibo squeezes his husband’s hip, stopping him from replying and he waits a few more seconds to steady his breathing before replying. “Xiulan, you must try and remember our rules, okay? Do we give you too many that you have forgotten them?”

“No,” her voice is small, pouting down and looking forlornly at her black-clad parent, eyes beseeching for help. 

His doe eyes, so close to hers many had believed her his biological child at first, are apologetic. They had agreed very early on that Yibo would be better at disciplining. While Yibo can be nurturing as well, Xiao Zhan isn’t certain he will be able to withstand the sad flutter of tearful eyelashes so the role of disciplining their daughter had fallen solely to the younger parent.

“What’s the rule about Hide and Seek?”

“No Hide and Seek outside of home.”

“Good girl.”

Yibo is silent, waiting, the smallest hint of a smile tugging the corner of his mouth. 

“I love you too, Papa.”

“Now, my beautiful little orchid, please come down.”

“I want to stay.”

“What if you fall?” Yibo disentangles Xiao Zhan from him, pressing a kiss to his brow and handing the man his prop sword before he moves to stand directly under the branch holding his precious little girl. 

“Then I get up,” she shrugs. She had been taught to pick herself up after a fall but at almost four, she is definitely missing the point.

“Not from this height. You are too high. Falling off your skateboard is fine. Falling off your bike is fine. Falling off a tree, you might break something.”

“My head?” She asks, dawning horror in her eyes. 

“Maybe. Or your arm, your leg.”

Her eyes are as wide as saucers. “I don’t want to fall.”

He holds his arms out, flowing white sleeves making the motion even more pronounced. “If you fall now, I will catch you.”

Several sharp screams are heard and none from the little girl who is now perfectly safe in her relieved Papa’s arms and being smothered in kisses by her equally relieved Baba.

Those people judging Yibo earlier for being too hard on his daughter are now changing their minds. The girl had not hesitated even a second before falling into her waiting father’s arms. She knew he would catch her and had no doubt of it whatsoever.

After she is sent off to play with Kevin again with Lele, Biyu and her own ‘assistant’ Ling-jiejie, to everyone’s shock, Xiao Zhan turns on Wang Yibo and starts to slap the shit out of his upper arms.

“Wang. Yi. Bo. You. Fucking. Wretch.” He punctuates each word with a sharp hit. “I nearly bit my tongue when she fell out of that fucking tree. You do that again without warning me and I’m murdering you myself, you hear me? Give me that damn discipline whip and I’ll give you your 33 strokes right here.”

Yibo merely smiles, snatching his husband’s wrist mid-air as it comes down for another hit and yanks the angry man into his arms. 

“As far as anniversaries go, you’ll remember this one,” he offers with a grin against his ear, nipping playfully at the fleshy lobe.

“I hate you,” Xiao Zhan’s retort is muffled against a luminous white sleeve while he burrows himself deeper against the man’s pristine white robes, wrapping his arms tightly around the other. 

“I love you, too.”

=====

**05 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #01 - Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are Falling In Love  
05 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #13 - Falling In Love promote first male-male couple  
05 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #38 - Falling In Love breaks records  
05 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #47 - Falling In Love takes govt directive to heart**

**07 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #05 - Stars of new BL drama in a relationship  
07 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #13 - Falling In Love breaks own records**

**12 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #01 - Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan Are In Love  
12 September 2018 Weibo Hot Topic #02 - Falling In Love Most Watched Reality Show**

**13 August 2019 Weibo Hot Topic #01 - WangXiao Married and Have Two Children  
13 August 2019 Weibo Hot Topic #02 - WangXian Married and Have A Son  
13 August 2019 Weibo Hot Topic #03 - Happy 2nd Wedding Anniversary YiZhan  
13 August 2019 Weibo Hot Topic #04 - WangXiao vs WangXian: When reality is better than fiction**

=====

**_You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed._ **

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 9yo daughter and a 7yo son (birthdays in Dec and Jan) and a lot of the antics are theirs with some stretching to give it some bjyx context. Don’t underestimate kids lol. This fic was actually a pinch-hit that took on a life of its own so thank you everyone for your patience with me taking so long to finish it. Modorenai I hope you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is completed and is in the editing process. Updates will be daily post-reveal and the chapters are shorter :D
> 
> Also just to help since I didn’t give any of the other participants names…
> 
> Couple A - Wang Yibo + Xiao Zhan
> 
> Couple B - Male actor + Female actress
> 
> Couple C - Male actor + Female model
> 
> Couple D - Male actor / singer + Female agent
> 
> Couple E - Male model + Female actress


End file.
